Super Aerrow Bros
by BlueTiger321
Summary: Parody of the movie. When the evil Dark Ace captures Princess June for his twisted plot, two brothers named Aerrow and Danny must team up to rescue June and save two worlds from Dark Ace's tyranny. Danny/June and Aerrow/Piper.
1. Prologue: The Lost Child

Prologue: The Lost Child

BlueTiger321: To the reader I greet you and thank you for selecting my story. This is a fan fiction based on the 1993 movie _Super Mario Bros._ that uses characters from various television shows and video games as the cast. I really liked this movie growing up, and I felt as though I should write my own fan fiction about it. First, some legal parts: the movie itself is property of Hollywood Pictures, the Super Mario Bros. name is property of Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto, and all the characters used in this story are property of their respectful owners. And just so you know, I happen to like video games that are intended for mature audiences so any characters you don't recognise you may have to look up on the Internet if you can't picture them in your head. I'll be introducing the important characters through the opening credits like in a real movie just to give you an idea of what to expect. Since I'm from Canada, I'm using the British spelling because that's how we spell everything here. I've written this story from my memory (or parts I feel should be changed) and I'll also add my own humorous bits into it as well. I hope that you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. So sit back, relax, and get ready to laugh.

* * *

**BlueTiger321 presents**

The planet Earth was formed billions of years ago. It was a lush and green place that was filled with life. Many different species inhabited the earth and they would be free to do as they saw fit. The narrator begins to speak of what's happening.

_"A long, long time ago, the Earth was ruled by both dinosaurs and magical creatures. They were big so not a lot of people went around hassling them. In fact, no people went around hassling them because there weren't any people yet; just the first tiny mammals."_

**Sam Vincent as Aerrow and Dark Ace**

A small mammal, which appeared to look like a skunk, crawled along the ground in search of food. It stopped when it saw what looked to be a giant rodent with large horns on its head. The mammal was scared by this magical creature called a Racatan (_The Life and Times of Juniper Lee_) as it started gnawing on a fallen tree. The mammal ran off from the Racatan just as it turned to another magical creature called a Fustertroll (_The Life and Times of Juniper Lee_).

_"Basically, life was good,"_ continued the narrator.

"You know," said the Racatan, "it just don't get no better than this."

"Yeah," said the Fustertroll.

**David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom**

This took place over sixty-five million years ago in what would soon be Brooklyn, New York. All was going normally in this place, but a large orange object in the sky was approaching the planet at an alarming speed.

The narrator continues, saying, _"Then something happened: a giant meteorite struck the Earth. Goodbye dinosaurs and magical creatures."_

The meteorite then crashed into the planet, sending a large cloud of dust and rock into the air. This would mean the end of all the dinosaurs as well as the magical creatures as some people would come to believe. In some remote part of Earth, dust begins to swirl around as though some supernatural force was manipulating it.

**Lara Jill Miller as Juniper "June" Lee**

_"We all know the dinosaurs are gone,"_ said the narrator, _"but what if the magical creatures weren't all destroyed? What if the impact of that meteorite had created a parallel dimension where the magical creatures continued to thrive and evolve into intelligent, vicious and aggressive beings... just like us? And hey, what if they found a way back?"_

**SUPER AERROW BROS.**

* * *

It is now the city of Brooklyn, New York twenty years ago. It was night time and rain poured down heavily from the sky. Lightning occasionally flashed and roared, making it seem like a night where something diabolical was taking place. Among the people of Brooklyn was a woman running through the streets. She was wearing a brown-hooded robe because she was trying to conceal herself. In her arms she was carrying something wrapped in a red blanket.

The woman stopped for a moment to see where she was currently standing. She looked up and saw the street signs, and then she nodded because she knew where she needed to go. The woman was of Asian appearance with black hair and brown eyes. She was known as Barbara Lee and she resumed her running for she feared that time was running short.

**Grey DeLisle as Azula**

Barbara finally reached her destination, which was a large white building with stained glass windows. On a golden plaque on the side of the large wooden doors were the words _St. Theresa's Orphanage _written. Barbara set the object in her arms down carefully on the stone steps. She then removed the red blanket to reveal that she was carrying a metal oval-shaped container. Barbara then removed something from her robe and set it in the centre of the container. It was a brown bracelet with a large purple gem in the middle.

**Robin Atkin Downes as Travis Touchdown**

**Danny Cooksey as Jack Spicer**

When Barbara was finished, she knocked on the door several times, desperate to get the attention of the people inside the building. She paused a moment to look out in the street and then continued knocking. She knew that she had to leave, but not before hugging the object one last time as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Barbara knew that this was for the best but she still couldn't help but feel sad.

Barbara placed the blanket back over the container and then left the orphanage, running back out into the streets as lightning flashed once more in the sky. Periodically, she would turn her back to make sure that she wasn't being followed.

**And Chiara Zanni as Piper**

* * *

The doors of the orphanage finally opened to reveal a yellow-skinned, blue-haired nun named Marge Simpson. She was wondering who was knocking on the doors earlier but was surprised to find that no one was there. She was about to go back into the orphanage when she spotted something covered in a blanket at the top step. Marge thought that this must be what the mysterious knocker intended to leave so she picked it up and took it with her into the orphanage, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Barbara began running through the streets without looking where she was going. Eventually, she ran into open traffic as the cars honked and swerved to avoid her.

"Hey lady, what are you, nuts!" shouted a driver named Eddie Riggs (_Brütal Legend_).

**Casting by BlueTiger321**

Barbara ignored the shouting as she headed for an open sewer hole in the street. It was being guarded by safety pylons so the cars wouldn't run over it. When Barbara was sure she wasn't being followed, she climbed down the ladder and into the sewer.

* * *

Back in the orphanage, Marge had brought the container before the other nuns. They were all curious to see what was inside and why someone would leave it in their care. The blanket and the bracelet on top of it were removed and then there was a hissing noise coming from inside the container. The nuns all froze when the container was opening, and in the centre was a large egg.

**Screenplay by BlueTiger321**

All the nuns were amazed by what was in the container. Marge felt the most overjoyed as she awed at its magnificence and gently placed her hands over it.

* * *

Barbara was now running through the sewer so she could return to where she originated. Now that her task was complete, it was time to go back and do as best she could to keep her mission a secret.

**Written by BlueTiger321**

She was now standing in a large area where there were wooden beams supporting rocks over an opening. Water drops were heard coming down from cracks in the ceiling as the rain fell down and landed in puddles on the ground. Barbara stopped to catch her breath and turned her back to the opening behind the wooden beams.

Everything seemed quiet, but then a malicious figure stepped out from the shadows. It was a tall man with black hair and red eyes who appeared to be in his late twenties. The man was dressed in red and dark green clothing with pieces of armour covering various parts of his body. The metal piece on his chest had a red, menacing raven painted on it. On his head was a metal headpiece that only covered his forehead and the sides of his face.

When Barbara was close enough, the man grabbed her arms and said threateningly, "Where's the rock?"

Barbara was shocked when she was grabbed. She squirmed free of the man's grasp and turned around, looking at the reason why she was running and why she was hiding her package.

"Dark Ace!" said Barbara, referring to the man.

**Produced by BlueTiger321**

Barbara was desperate to prevent this man from unleashing his plan, and so she looked around to see what she could do. She then pushed the wooden beams away, causing the rocks on top to start falling. It was her last effort to try and stop Dark Ace from getting what he wanted. Dark Ace saw what Barbara was doing and was forced to run back from where he came, knowing that his plan would only be delayed. As the rocks continued to fall, Barbara screamed as she was now meeting her fate.

* * *

The orphanage was quiet until all the nuns turned around to hear crying. They looked and saw that the egg was hatching. What really amazed the nuns was that the egg was holding what looked to be a baby human girl.

The baby continued crying and thrashing about in the container. She was very beautiful, and she looked Asian in appearance with black hair and brown eyes. Marge looked at the baby and did the Sign of the Cross in welcoming the baby to the world.

As the baby looked out of her eyes for the first time, Marge picked up the bracelet and looked at the purple gem in the centre. It was all the baby would have as a reminder of her past. The gem then shined as light was cast off from it.

**Directed by BlueTiger321**

* * *

BlueTiger321: Well, that's the prologue folks. I hope it leaves you begging for more. In the next chapter, we get to meet the main characters and see some possible romance brewing between two of them. Until next time, read and review.


	2. Chapter 1: Love At First Sight

Chapter 1: Love at First Sight

BlueTiger321: All right, so now we get into the first chapter. Like I've explained in the prologue, the main characters are introduced and there's a hint at some romance. So anyway, I'll let you all read it and find out what happens. Enjoy.

* * *

The city of Brooklyn, New York in the present day was going by like any other day. People were doing their own business as usual and everything was going well for each person, but some people were down on their luck.

One apartment was home to two brothers who worked in their own plumbing business. They weren't doing too well because a bigger chain of plumbing was taking away whatever work they could find. In the apartment, the television was displaying the show _Our Miraculous World_, which tells viewers about paranormal activity going on in society.

The show's host, a man named Kisuke Urahara (_Bleach_), said, "Welcome to _Our Miraculous World_, where each week we answer questions about the unknown. Today on _Our Miraculous World_, another dimension: the universe next door. A world separated by time and space but still connected to our own."

While the television was playing, the eldest of the two brothers was on the phone with a potential customer. The man was twenty-four years old with red, spiky hair and green eyes. He wore a red and blue patched shirt with blue pants, brown boots and brown gloves with black fingers. The man's name was Aerrow. While a little young to be working as a plumber, he has the skills because his father taught him everything there is about plumbing.

(A/N: I know that officially, Aerrow's only supposed to be fourteen years old, but I had to make him, as well as other characters, a little bit older for this story.)

Aerrow said while on the phone, "Aerrow Brothers Plumbing – no leak too small." A few minutes passed while he allowed the potential customer speak. "Uh-huh. No, no, don't touch it. Yes, just leave it to the professionals."

The younger brother was the one watching the television. He was twenty years old with black, spiky hair and blue eyes. He wore a white T-shirt with red trim and a red oval in the centre, and blue jeans. His name was Danny. He had become Aerrow's apprentice so he could learn how to work like a plumber, but right now he was eating peanuts while watching his favourite show because right now there was no work to be done.

While Aerrow continued talking to the customer, Kisuke said to the viewers, "We have with us right now someone who claims that he was somewhere else that wasn't familiar to him. Can you tell us what happened?"

The person being interviewed was a man named Lloyd Irving (_Tales of Symphonia_), and he replied, "Well, I saw this bright light and then I found myself in someplace strange."

"Another dimension, you mean?" said Kisuke.

"Sure."

"Another dimension!"

Aerrow was finished talking as he said, "All right, we'll be over there soon. Thanks." Aerrow hung up the phone and walked over to Danny saying, "Hey, Danny, there's a broken dishwasher over at Mario's Cafe. Do you know what that means?"

"Yeah, yeah," said Danny, not paying any attention to Aerrow.

"We've got work!" Aerrow was full of enthusiasm because he was going to go do his job and then get paid.

"Yeah, but Aerrow, right now on _Our Miraculous World_, this guy just found out he was in another dimension."

Aerrow simply rolled his eyes at the comment and turned off the television with his elbow. He didn't believe in such things and thought people who did were lunatics. He then said to Danny, "The only thing miraculous I know is that we're still eating while we're going broke."

Danny picked up a push-pin toy and held it up to his face. As he did, the metal pins made an implant of his face. "We ain't going broke, Aerrow," Danny said in a muffled tone, "we're already there."

"Yeah, well come on, get ready," Aerrow said as he dropped Danny's red and white tennis shoes onto Danny's crotch.

Danny yelped out in pain as his own shoes hit his private parts. Aerrow was then busy cleaning up the mess Danny made on the coffee table. He spotted a newspaper that Danny bought that explained things that hardly seemed true. Aerrow couldn't believe that his brother could be suckered so easily into those stories.

"Are you spending money on this?" Aerrow asked, talking about the paper. "Look at this!"

"Yeah, but it's got the article about the missing girl," said Danny. The top story in the paper was about a missing girl in Brooklyn, making her the fourth one so far.

"Yeah, well it's also got the one on the scientist who turns brains into cheese." The only use Aerrow could find for the paper was to sweep up any peanut shells Danny had tossed onto the coffee table.

"Well, you know it could happen," Danny replied.

"Ha!" said Aerrow. "How could that possibly happen?"

"Anything's possible, Aerrow. You've just gotta believe."

* * *

The two brothers were now in their white van. On both sides of it was a slogan that spelled _Aerrow Bros. Plumbing – Brooklyn's Finest_. Danny was at the wheel, heading to their destination to do their job.

While Danny was driving, Aerrow said, "I do believe. I believe the rent is three months overdue—that's what I believe."

Aerrow spotted the street's name and said to Danny, "Turn left here."

Rather than listen to Aerrow, Danny went the opposite direction of where they were supposed to turn.

"Left! I said left!" shouted Aerrow. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know, Aerrow, but I've got a good feeling about this," said Danny. "My instincts are telling me this would be faster."

Danny then turned a sharp corner into an alleyway and ended up crashing into some trash cans and cardboard boxes. "Danny!" Aerrow shouted as they barely made it without crashing into anything else.

The two brothers had now reached the cafe and Danny finally slowed down the van, giving Aerrow a chance to breathe. Aerrow was always doubtful of letting Danny drive and today was no exception.

Danny parked the van and said, "You know, I bet that sea turtles probably navigate through thousands of miles on instinct alone."

"Not in New York traffic they don't," said Aerrow.

"Well come on, why are you complaining? We're here, aren't we?"

"You're getting worse."

"I'm getting worse?"

Aerrow went inside to the back of the van as Danny headed outside to the back doors. Aerrow picked up his and Danny's tool belt, saying, "How did he get into sea turtles?"

Danny opened up the doors to let Aerrow out and said, "See? What did I tell you?"

"It's a miracle we made it alive," replied Aerrow.

"I thought you didn't believe in miracles, Mr. Tough Guy," said Danny in a humourous tone.

Once Aerrow was out, Danny picked up a toolbox and then closed the van's doors while locking them. Aerrow was looking forward to finally doing some work and getting paid, but his dreams vanished when he saw another van parked a few feet away from him. On the side was written _Moss Inc. – Plumbing, Construction, and Contracting_.

"Moss," said Aerrow in a disappointed tone. "They beat us to it again. Another lost job!" Aerrow was now upset that the bigger company had stolen a chance for the two brothers from going broke. Aerrow particularly hated this company, mainly because of the owner.

* * *

On the other side of Brooklyn there was a lot of commotion at a construction site. Many construction workers were complaining about not being able to do their jobs because of some issue with the site. The area was located on the bank of the East River near the Brooklyn Bridge. It was to be a new renovation for the people of Brooklyn but it was halted when the construction workers found something when they were blasting at the site.

A local news broadcaster named Kent Brockman (_The Simpsons_) was reporting live, saying, "One of Brooklyn's largest construction projects has been ordered shut down as university students continue their excavation for the remains of magical creatures. The construction company's owner, Mr. Moss, will be arriving, hoping to settle the dispute."

A black limousine then pulled up to the outside of the site. All the construction workers started cheering because they knew it was their boss and he would be able to let them go back to work. When the limousine stopped, a scrawny man named Hamish dressed in grey and orange clothing, and wearing a dark green baseball cap stepped out from the driver's seat. He walked up to the back passenger's side to open the door.

The limousine's passenger stepped out, revealing a portly man with red eyes, blonde hair and a balding head covered by a dark red Stetson hat. He was dressed in dark green clothing, brown boots and brown fingerless gloves. The construction workers cheered even louder when he waved to them. This man was known as Moss, or Mr. Moss as some often referred to him.

Moss looked around the site, hoping to see who was operating the digging. He spoke with a Southern accent, saying, "Who's in charge of this hole?"

Many students from New York University were busy working at the excavation site. A banner with the university's name and logo was even placed over a wall, stating that it officially became the property of the school for the time being.

The only student who faced Moss to answer his question was a twenty-year-old Asian girl. Her brown eyes were complimented with her long black hair that had one strand dyed a deep pink as well as several freckles on her nose. She wore a green T-shirt with a pink dragonfly-like symbol, blue jeans that were short enough to reveal her midriff, and brown shoes. Her most notable accessory was a brown bracelet on her right wrist with a purple gemstone in the centre. Her name was Juniper Lee but everyone refers to her as June.

(A/N: If you think about it, since June came from an egg in this story then technically she shouldn't have a belly button. But oh well, who cares? I don't.)

June stepped down from the ramp and said, "I'm the boss here."

Moss narrowed his eyes and said, "I'm Moss, and I'm the boss elsewhere."

Hamish then stood up next to Moss and spoke to June in a Southern accent as well, saying, "Yeah, well you better show Mr. Moss some respect, 'cause after all, he's lettin' y'all dig here."

Moss removed his hat and then hit Hamish over the head with it. Hamish yelped out in pain and then rubbed his head.

"Shut up, son," said Moss, "and let me handle this." Moss turned back to June and said, "My boys need to get back to work, so how long are you gonna keep diggin' up these bones?"

"As long as our court order lasts, Mr. Moss," replied June. "The university has already explained to you how important this site is. But we'd be done here a lot sooner if your goons would stop harassing us."

In response, Moss decided to appeal to the girl. "You seem like a smart girl. I'll bet you'll be done by tonight. A lot of girls have been goin' missing in Brooklyn, so I'd be careful." Moss gave a sneer to June after he finished what he said.

June was getting the impression that Moss was making an underlying threat. She reached into her pocket to pull out her cell phone only to find that the battery was dead.

(A/N: This wasn't originally in the movie but I put it in because everyone nowadays has a cell phone.)

June turned to one of her fellow students pushing a wheelbarrow, a boy named Jake (_American Dragon: Jake Long_), and said, "Jake, I'm going to find a phone."

"All right," replied Jake.

June then turned back to Moss, saying, "Keep everyone digging until I get back." June implied to Moss that she wasn't being intimidated and then walked off to find a phone. When she was gone, Moss was left with no results but merely smirked as he thought of a way how he was going to get what he wanted.

* * *

In another part of Brooklyn, one individual was walking down the street and carrying a hot dog in each hand. This person was an albino-skinned man in his twenties with red hair and red eyes. His clothing consisted of a black trench coat with matching pants, gloves and shoes. His accessories were a pair of yellow-tinted goggles kept on his forehead and a brown backpack with the straps criss-crossed over his chest. The man's name was Jack Spicer.

As he was walking down the street avoiding pedestrians, he sniffed the hot dogs in his hand as though he had never seen them before and wondering if they were edible. Jack had finally reached his destination, which was a taxi parked on the side of the street. He banged on the side of the driver's side door with his foot and it swung open, letting Jack into the driver's seat.

The one who had opened the door was sitting in the passenger's seat. It was a man who appeared to be in his late twenties with black hair and blue eyes. His red jacket was worn over a white T-shirt that contained three Japanese anime girls in the centre. The blue jeans he wore were faded and torn in various places, and on his feet were red and white sneakers. His accessories included yellow-tinted sunglasses over his eyes, a brown glove on his right hand and a red and white band on his left wrist. This man was Travis Touchdown (_No More Heroes_), and he was Jack's cousin.

Jack offered Travis one of the hot dogs and said, "They say it's dog." The two men then took the hot dogs out of the buns, threw the buns out their windows and ate the hot dogs, thinking they were actual dog.

"Don't blow it this time," said Travis.

As the cousins were eating their meal, June was walking down the street still looking for a payphone. Travis looked out on the street and spotted her.

"There she is," said Travis, pointing to June.

"Yeah? You sure?" asked Jack.

"Two arms, one head, two legs. Dark Ace is gonna kill us if we blow it again." While Travis thought, Jack scratched the back of his head, still skeptical about it. "Let's get her."

The two cousins then exited the taxi and followed after June. They were sent here to bring a girl back with them in order for their master's plan to be fulfilled. The problem was that the two of them weren't very smart and they always brought back the wrong girl. This is their fifth attempt at finding the right girl so they had to make sure they would get her or else they would feel their master's anger.

* * *

Aerrow and Danny were back in their van, driving home after losing another job to Moss. Danny was once again driving, which unsettled Aerrow again. But what was more unsettling to him was that weird noises were coming from the engine and steam could be seen escaping from the hood. The van was also making frantic halts whenever Danny accelerated.

"Danny, I told you to check the radiator," said Aerrow. "Take it easy, will ya?"

"Relax," said Danny, "it's been making that sound all week."

"Aw, come on, Danny, you didn't tell me?" Aerrow said in an aggravated tone. He couldn't believe how irresponsible his brother could be.

Danny was able to park the van on the side of the street before something else could've gone wrong.

"Oh, man," Danny said nervously.

When the van stopped, the brothers got out and inspected the problem. Aerrow kicked at the van's front while Danny opened up the hood and then stepped back as a big cloud of steam escaped into the air.

"Careful, it's hot," Aerrow warned.

The two brothers then fanned steam from their faces to see what was happening. Danny finished his fanning and unscrewed the radiator cap. He was cautious as he took off the cap but still felt a burning pain in his hand. When the cap was off, he yelped in pain and blew into his hand to try and dull the pain he felt.

"I'll do this," said Aerrow, taking over the job from his brother.

* * *

June continued walking down the street. The sidewalk was bustling with people and she still hadn't seen any sign of a payphone. She was unaware that Jack was secretly following her. He zigzagged his way through the crowd so he could keep up behind June.

As Jack was busy going after June, Travis hid behind a wall and stared out to see how Jack was faring his task.

Jack was now closing in on June and crouched low, getting ready to pounce. By the time Jack had gotten up at full height, June had walked in front of two men named Lenny and Carl (_The Simpsons_) who were carrying a large glass pane. Jack hit his head on the glass pane and stumbled backward while he rubbed his forehead. By that time he had lost sight of June and so he walked back amongst the crowd.

Travis saw everything as he was standing near the front of the taxi, shaking his head and looking annoyed.

Jack walked up to his cousin and said, "I missed."

"Nice job," Travis said sarcastically. He then used his index fingers to hit Jack in the head. Jack stumbled back again and rubbed the spot where Travis had hit him.

* * *

Aerrow continued working on the van, and then concluded that the radiator needed to be cooled down. Aerrow then had a feeling to search in his pockets. He then drew a disappointed look when he realised he wasn't carrying something important.

"I left my cell phone at home," said Aerrow. "How's yours?"

Danny immediately took out his own cell phone and saw the battery was dead. "I forgot to recharge it," he replied.

(A/N: Again, everyone has a cell phone nowadays.)

Aerrow then spotted a payphone next to their van. He searched his pockets again and this time found what he needed. It was a quarter so Danny could use it.

Aerrow handed the quarter to Danny and said, "Here, go check for messages. See if we got any work." He then walked off to a nearby convenience store.

"Where are you going?" asked Danny.

"To get some water."

Danny placed the quarter in the phone and then punched in the keys in order to listen to the answering machine. At that moment, June then saw the payphone Danny was using but was frustrated when she saw it wasn't vacant so she would have to wait.

A message was playing on the phone, but Danny wasn't paying attention to it. Instead, he was looking at a girl who was waiting for the phone. Danny's face showed astonishment because he was looking at the most beautiful girl he ever saw.

_Wow, she looks like an angel_, Danny thought.

The message on the phone said, "_Hi, this is Homer Simpson at the nuclear power plant and we've got a plumbing problem that was totally not my fault! Okay, so how was I supposed to know that you shouldn't repair a pipe with a baseball bat?_"

Danny figured that she must be waiting to use the phone and so he pointed the receiver towards her, allowing the girl to use the payphone.

June turned around and saw that she was being offered the phone. "Thanks," she said.

The message on the phone was still playing, "_So come here quickly or else I'm in big-_" but it was cut-off as June hung up the receiver.

Aerrow stormed out of the convenience store, carrying a bottle of water in his hand and displaying a look of anger. "Everybody's got tap water!" Aerrow shouted behind him. He then shook his head and said, "Three bucks!" He then walked back over to the van, turning his head to Danny. "Any jobs?"

"No," Danny said, not realising that a job was available. He then saw that June was looking in her pockets for a quarter, but then Danny held out his hand to give her the quarter Aerrow had originally given him.

June looked back and saw the same boy still offering his courtesy and so she smiled and willingly accepted the quarter. "Thank you," she said.

Danny followed Aerrow back to the van just as June was finished dialling the number. When the phone on the other end picked up, she said, "Hi, it's Juniper. Listen, we're going to need more security down here." After a few seconds, she waited for a response and then said in a desperate tone, "Well, I don't care about the money. Moss is down here making threats and I..."

As Aerrow poured the water into the van's radiator, Danny was busy looking at June. He couldn't believe that such an amazing girl was standing right in front of him, and yet he was so afraid to go up and talk to her.

"She's beautiful, huh?" said Danny.

"Who?" asked Aerrow.

Danny pointed his head over to the girl. "Her," he replied.

"Her?" Aerrow looked where his brother indicated. The girl did, in fact, look very beautiful as Danny said. It then became clear to him that Danny had feelings for her, so he would give his brother some encouragement. "She's nice. Go talk to her. Go on."

"No, I can't," said Danny, shaking his head.

"Come on, go talk to her. What's the matter with you?"

June was still talking on the phone, but now she had a look of disappointment on her face. "Fine," she said. "Bye." She then hung up the phone and looked behind her shoulders. In a taxi across the street, she saw two suspicious men, not knowing they were Travis and Jack, holding newspapers up to their faces. June could've sworn they were looking right at her. She then brushed that feeling aside as she approached Danny.

Danny saw the girl walking up to him and felt even more nervous. He whispered to his brother, "Here she comes, here she comes."

When June was close enough she said, "Excuse me, thank you for letting me use the phone."

"Oh, sure," said Danny.

"And for the quarter."

Danny couldn't help but notice that June was looking worried. Out of concern, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I've got a few problems, but…"

"Well, you know, we've got a van," Danny said while pointing his arms at the van with Aerrow, who was just about finished fixing the engine.

June looked at it weirdly, and said, "It's nice."

Danny then shook his head, thinking he gave her the wrong idea. "No, no," he said. "I'm asking you if you want a ride." He then remembered about the van's condition and said, "Oh, but it's broken."

June then started to walk off. "Well—"

Before June could leave, Danny made a desperate attempt by saying, "Your name's Juniper, isn't it?"

June turned back to face Danny. "Well, everybody calls me June," she said. "I only said Juniper on the phone because some people at the university address me that way."

Danny approached June closer while Aerrow closed the hood of the van. This was Danny's last chance to speak to June, but he was feeling so nervous that his speech sounded a little odd.

"Well, I overheard your name was Juniper," said Danny. "You know, I haven't heard that name around here; it's nice too. Well it's, no, I have heard it because it's like the tree and everything."

Aerrow was listening to Danny talking to June, and he simply smiled and rolled his eyes as he tapped the empty water bottle against his head. He couldn't believe how silly his brother was acting in front of this girl.

_Smooth moves, Danny_, Aerrow thought.

Danny continued to say, "I mean, not that I hang out at any tree places or nothing like that."

Aerrow decided to cut in before Danny could embarrass himself any further. He said to June, "What my brother is trying to say, is that he doesn't know what to say; he doesn't even know how to begin." Danny then pouted when he heard what Aerrow had said about him. "But, he has offered you a ride. And if it would help you out, please step into the van." Aerrow then made a gesture with his hands towards the van as if directing them to June.

June looked behind her one last time to see the two men still covering their faces with newspapers. She figured that a ride with Aerrow and Danny would probably be safer than worrying about those two.

"That might not be a bad idea," said June. "Okay, thanks."

June then walked over to the van while Danny stood dumbfounded at what just happened. In a way, his brother had helped him and insulted him at the same time.

"I thought it was broken," said Danny.

Aerrow threw the empty water bottle into Danny's arms and said, "I fixed it."

* * *

The two brothers were now escorting June back to the excavation site. Danny was once again driving while Aerrow sat in the passenger's seat and June sat in between them. The van was going at a normal pace until Danny was forced to stop when a road block stood in the way of the entrance.

"Oh, this is as far as we can go," said June. "I'll have to walk the rest of the way."

Danny put the van into park and then exited through his side. Aerrow exited as well and helped June out of her seat. He said in a gentlemanly manner, "Ma'am."

June laughed and said, "Oh, why thank you, sir."

Danny walked over to meet Aerrow and June. She smiled at the two brothers and said, "Well, thank you for the ride."

Danny then said, "It's a pleasure to meet me." Realising his mistake, he shook his head and said, "I mean it's a pleasure to meet _you_."

June simply laughed at Danny's silliness. She got the feeling that he really liked her.

Aerrow leaned towards Danny and whispered, "Dinner."

Danny then got the hint from Aerrow. He then asked June, "Do you eat?"

June looked at Danny oddly, and replied, "Yeah."

"Dinner?" said Danny.

"Sure," said June.

Aerrow whispered back to Danny, "Tonight."

"Tonight?" said Danny.

"Oh," said June, realising she was being asked on a date. "Okay."

"Is six o'clock all right?" said Danny.

"Be here," Aerrow said to June and pointed to their location.

June nodded her head and smiled, saying, "Great. Bye." She then walked up to the road block and waited until the security guard let her pass.

"Bye," said Danny.

When June was gone, Aerrow said to Danny, "What would you do without your big brother, huh?"

"I'd like to give it a shot and find out," said Danny.

"Aw, come on!" said Aerrow as he walked back into the van.

"I was just about to ask her that," said Danny taking his place at the driver's side.

"You weren't about to ask her nothing," said Aerrow. "You were gonna let her go."

"Now she's gonna think I'm a complete idiot."

"Come on, you're gonna see her tonight so you can impress her with your manners."

Danny started up the van again and said, "Yeah, but why did you tell her that I suck my thumb, huh?"

Aerrow simply laughed at Danny's remark as they drove home.

* * *

BlueTiger321: Well folks, that's the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. In the next chapter, Danny and June get to go on their date.

Danny: Can we kiss now?

June: What? Now? But this is so sudden...

Aerrow: Hold on, you two. There'll be plenty of time for that later.

Danny: Aw, Aerrow, you're no fun.

BlueTiger321: Anyway, the story will develop even further in the next chapter, so until next time.

Aerrow, Danny and June: Read and review!


	3. Chapter 2: Kidnapped

Chapter 2: Kidnapped

BlueTiger321: Okay, so now we're on to chapter two. The story will develop further in this chapter so that means you'll get to read the more interesting parts in the upcoming chapters. And, uhh... Even flow, thoughts arrive like butterflies... O_OU Sorry, but I was listening to Pearl Jam while writing this chapter. =P Well, enjoy.

* * *

It was now night time in Brooklyn. Aerrow and Danny were now with June and one other guest at a restaurant to go on a double date. Aerrow didn't have to worry about paying for their meals because, luckily, they still had the job on the answering machine available. After much scolding to Danny about not mentioning the job earlier, Aerrow was able to get paid after completing the job.

The restaurant had a pleasant atmosphere. Waiters were busy serving customers at tables, the sounds of classical music could be heard from the musicians, and gourmet food could be smelled in the air.

At one table sat Aerrow, Danny, June and the other guest, who was a twenty-four-year-old woman who had a chocolate brown complexion complemented with midnight blue hair and amber-coloured eyes. Her attire consisted of a dark blue shirt with yellow sleeves, light blue pants, long dark blue gloves that only covered her middle and ring fingers, and brown boots. The accessories she wore were a dark blue choker with a blue crystal dangling from the middle, brown wristbands and a yellow hair band. This woman was named Piper, and she was Aerrow's girlfriend.

Aerrow was sitting next to Piper, and Danny was sitting next to June. The food had already arrived, but Piper was focused on something more important. She was engaged in a conversation with June.

"So, June," said Piper. "You have to tell me all about your excavation." Piper was very enthusiastic about scientific knowledge, and this dinner was her chance to learn about what was going on at the excavation site.

(A/N: Sorry, but I respect Piper too much to make her the ditzy-type. I know that's what Mario's girlfriend was like in the movie, but I chose not to do that to Piper.)

June got ready to speak while Danny looked at her intently. He couldn't get over the feeling that he was finally meeting with this girl. He had even forgotten that he was shredding cheese over Aerrow's plate and didn't realise that it was almost completely covered.

"Hey, whoa, whoa," said Aerrow. "That's enough."

Danny heard Aerrow and saw what he was doing. He stopped shredding the cheese and felt embarrassed since he wasn't paying attention.

"Well, it's a very interesting find," said June, in reference to Piper's request.

"So when Moss's men were blasting underground, what did they find?" asked Piper.

"Iridium," replied June.

"That's amazing," said Danny. He wanted to get to know June better so he decided to be a part of the conversation.

"What it means is that a meteorite crashed here a long time ago," said June. "And, we think it may be what destroyed all the dinosaurs and the magical creatures."

"Wow," said Danny, "there were magical creatures in Brooklyn?"

"Relax, Danny," said Aerrow. "There used to be Dodgers here, too." Everyone else at the table laughed at Aerrow's comment. Aerrow didn't exactly believe that magical creatures were real, but he decided to make June feel welcome by taking some interest in her studies.

Piper felt she should tell June something about what she does. "Did you happen to find any kinds of crystals while you were down there?" she asked. "What I do is study them to see what their abilities are and how people could benefit from using them."

That's when Piper spotted June's bracelet and she saw the sparkling gemstone in the centre. Piper thought it looked interesting and she had a get a closer look at it.

"You know," said Piper, "I've never seen a crystal like that before. May I see it?"

Piper reached in closer to see the gemstone on June's bracelet. She extended her hand, but then June drew her own hand away.

"Oh no," said June. "I never take this off."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," Piper said, thinking it was rude of her to look at the gemstone without permission.

"It's okay," June said. "It's just that this is the only thing I have from when I was found."

"Found?" Piper wondered.

June realised she never told her new friends about this, so she said, "Oh, I was abandoned."

Both Aerrow and Piper felt sorry about June when they heard her reveal the truth.

"I grew up at St. Theresa's on Fulton Street," said June.

Danny said to June, "You mean you've lost your parents, too?"

"What do you mean?" June replied. She felt curious to hear what Danny was talking about when she heard him say 'too.'

"Well, you see," Danny explained, "my real parents were ghost hunters. One day they, along with my sister, got involved in a horrible accident. Because of that, I became an orphan. Shortly afterwards, Aerrow became my legal guardian so he's kind of become a mother to me."

"Hey," Aerrow said, feeling a little insulted.

Danny, June and Piper all laughed at the previous comment. The humour was broken when Danny said, "Okay, so he's been a father and a big brother to me."

When the laughing stopped, Danny looked into June's eyes and June did the same to Danny. The whole table was silent as both of them kept staring at each other with looks of interest.

Aerrow took a bite out of some bread, and that's when he noticed his brother looking at June. His eyes shifted over to Piper to see that she was also getting the same feeling about Danny and June. June ate some of her pasta just so things wouldn't become awkward.

Piper decided to break the tension by saying to Danny and June, "So what are you two going to do afterwards?"

As Piper talked, Aerrow ate some of his own pasta and looked up at Danny. He arched his eyebrows and smiled to let Danny know this was his opportunity to get some private time with June.

_Go for it, Danny_, Aerrow thought.

"We can take the van back ourselves," Piper finished.

Danny got the message. He turned to face June and said, "If you're not doing anything tonight, then I'd like to walk you home."

June smiled at Danny's invitation. She nodded her head and said, "Okay."

* * *

The group of four had now left the restaurant. Aerrow and Piper were walking to the van while Danny and June walked in the opposite direction. This was now Danny's chance to be with June so she can see how he feels about her.

As Aerrow and Piper headed for the van, the two cousins, Travis and Jack, were asleep inside their taxi. Travis, sleeping on the passenger's side, brought his head forward and awoke with a jolt. His eyes widened as he immediately saw Piper.

"Jack," he said, trying to awake his cousin. "Jack!"

Jack finally woke up and saw his cousin pointing at something. "What is it?" Jack said.

"Look over there."

Jack saw Piper entering the van with Aerrow. Instinctively, Jack thought it was the girl that he and Travis were looking for so he exited the vehicle. Travis, however, brought his hand out to bring Jack back in the taxi.

"Where are you going?" said Travis.

"I'm going to get the girl," replied Jack.

"That's not the girl."

"Yes, it is. She's wearing a disguise. I can spot her a mile away."

Travis nodded his head in agreement and said, "Of course she's wearing a disguise. She thinks she can fool us. I'm gonna go get her."

"_I'm_ gonna go get her," said Jack.

Travis brought his hand up to stop Jack and said, "Wait a minute. We'll follow her and then we'll both go get her."

"Good idea. I'll bag her, you grab her."

"No, _I'll_ grab her, _you_ bag her."

Jack looked at Travis oddly and said, "That's what I said."

"Exactly," said Travis.

By that time, Aerrow and Piper had now started driving away from the restaurant. Travis and Jack were now focused on getting who they think was the right girl.

"I'm positive she's the one," said Jack, starting up the taxi's engine.

"That's what you said about the last four girls," said Travis.

Jack was now driving the taxi, but then accidentally hit the car parked in front of it. Both cousins let out annoyed grunts as they hit the parked car, but soon followed after Aerrow's van.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny was now walking June back to her dorm. He felt like he was the luckiest boy in the world because he met an amazing girl and now he was with her. But what made Danny feel strange was that neither he nor June had started a conversation ever since they started walking.

Danny thought if she wasn't going to start talking then he should do it. He didn't know exactly what he was going to say but he would find a way to get past it.

"You know," he said, "I just want to want to say something right now: first, when I start talking and I start to say things that are really weird—"

"Weird?" June interrupted. She felt she had something better to say to Danny about something weird. "Weird is working in a bone pit all day, and then spending your nights reading about things that have been dead for sixty-five million years. I mean, _that_ is weird."

"I think it's interesting," said Danny.

June continued her rant, saying, "And I mean if you want to end this right now, I would understand."

Danny stopped on the sidewalk. June stopped with him and she looked at him in the eye. Danny then made a gesture with his hands that showed June that she shouldn't have to feel pressured talking to him.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," he said. "If, for any reason, you want to end this right now and you feel bad about it, but you want to talk about it to someone, you can talk to me."

June kept walking, feeling that Danny wasn't making her uncomfortable at all. The walk home with Danny was a good idea because she could be herself around him.

"You really think what I do is interesting?" she said.

"I think it's incredible," replied Danny.

June looked down and she felt that she could trust Danny with her special place.

"Well," said June, "if you want I could show you."

"I'd love for you to show me," said Danny.

June then walked forward and Danny followed after her. Now Danny got the idea that June felt the same way about him as he did to her.

* * *

In another part of Brooklyn, Aerrow had now driven Piper back to her apartment. Aerrow was giving Piper a last minute goodbye as he brought her to the stairs.

"Okay," said Aerrow. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Aerrow then gently took Piper's hand in his own and gave it a small kiss. Piper always liked Aerrow because he always acted like a gentleman towards her. Piper gave Aerrow a smile as he kissed her hand.

"Good night," said Piper.

Aerrow got back into his van and waved back to Piper. Before Aerrow left, Piper said to him, "Drive carefully."

Aerrow had then left and Piper began to walk up the stairs to her apartment. Once Aerrow was farther down the road and Piper was alone, Travis and Jack crept out of some bushes and followed after the girl they suspected. As she was looking for her key, Travis got behind her and grabbed her arms.

Piper screamed as she was being overpowered. "Aerrow! Aerrow!" she cried out, but her cries for help couldn't be heard as Jack placed a burlap bag over her head.

* * *

The excavation site was completely vacant. All the workers from Moss's company and all the university students had gone home for the night, but two individuals were running toward it. They were Danny and June having a playful race to the site.

"You don't stand a chance!" said Danny.

Danny had reached the chain-link fence before June did, so he stopped to catch his breath and declared himself the victor.

"I win!" Danny shouted with his hands raised in the air.

June had already opened the gate and as she stepped forward she got an idea that would make Danny eat his words.

"That's what you think!" June said while laughing.

Danny raced after June, but she had already gotten to the ramp leading underground. Now June had earned bragging rights for the little race.

"Oh, that was sneaky," said Danny. He then followed June up the ramp and into the underground tunnel.

"We don't have any security around here," said June. "You see, I can't get the university to give me any extra money."

"Is that why you were on the phone talking about Moss?" Danny asked in reference to meeting June earlier that day.

"Yeah, well, you see, Moss and his crew were down here blasting at the site and that's when they found the fossils."

Danny and June were now in the underground tunnel. It was a long, dark place but luckily June was smart to bring a flashlight with her. She led Danny down to the area, pointing in the direction.

"It's just up ahead," said June.

The main area of the site was a large space where water drops echoed from all over. It was lit with lights so the university students could do their work easier. Off to one side was a metal door where the city's underground pipes were contained, and on the other side sat a huge pile of rocks with a small crevice. It felt like the sort of place where no one should wander into alone.

"So, is this like your office or something?" Danny wondered. "Doesn't it give you the creeps?"

"Well," said June. "I don't know what it is, but I sort of feel comfortable when I'm down here."

June shone her flashlight at the middle of the area. Embedded in the rock on the ground were the fossilized remains of magical creatures. The largest of them looked like a human skeleton, except the skull had small horns jutting out from the forehead, the teeth were sharper and the fingers looked like they had claws.

"What do you think?" asked June, displaying the fossils. She crouched down to get a better view. "These are all strange, new species." She then pointed to the larger one and said, "Look at this one; the way the bones fit and the opposable thumb, it's almost as if this was a monster trying to become a human being. It's beautiful."

Danny crouched next to June. He smiled at her and said, "You're beautiful."

Upon hearing that comment, June turned her head to Danny and smiled back. Without thinking, she inched her head closer to his and Danny started doing the same. They closed their eyes as they both thought of doing the same thing.

Unknown to either Danny or June, two men rushed out from the pipe room. A noise was heard and both Danny and June stood up to see from where it was coming. Water then shot out from the pipe room just as the two men fled the scene.

"Hey!" June shouted.

"Those are Moss's guys!" Danny said as he recognised the men's uniforms.

June looked into the pipe room and said, "Oh no!" The water was shooting out from a broken pipeline that the two men had caused. June looked worried as she said, "They're trying to destroy everything!"

June figured that this was a plot thought up by Moss. If the fossils were damaged by the water then the university students would have no other reason to keep digging at the site, and Moss can get on with his business as usual.

"We've gotta do something!" said Danny.

"Well, thank God you're here," said June.

Confused, Danny asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean you're a plumber, right?"

The truth was that Danny was only an apprentice plumber and he had no idea how to fix something this big. "Oh yeah," he said. "But don't worry; I know what to do." He reached for his cell phone, but saw that it was still uncharged. "Oh man," he cried out. "Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah," said June, "but I haven't recharged it yet."

(A/N: Again, this isn't from the movie but I should mention that their cell phones aren't working because normally this is something any person would do when needing help.)

"Okay, then follow me," said Danny.

Danny led June back out to the top. He only knew of one person who could take care of a problem like this.

* * *

Back in Aerrow's apartment, Aerrow was about to settle in for the night. He stood by his vanity mirror only wearing a white T-shirt and his boxers while he adjusted a picture of him and Piper. He was ready to crawl into bed when his bedroom door suddenly burst open, revealing Danny and June.

"Aerrow," cried Danny, "Moss is flooding the site!"

"We need your help!" said June.

"Moss?" Aerrow said in a surprised tone. Aerrow always knew Moss was a dirty businessman, but he never suspected that the man would resort to something like this just to get his way.

With a look of determination, Aerrow grabbed his tool belt and said to Danny, "Strap your belt on, kid. We're going in!"

* * *

Aerrow was now back in his regular clothes as he, Danny and June were underground running towards the leak. June was hoping that by the time they reached the area the fossils hadn't suffered too much damage.

"Moss has been trying to force us out ever since we got here!" said June. "It's sabotage!"

Aerrow carried a flashlight with him and set it down on one of the valves as he walked into the pipe room.

"It looks like the one in the back," said Danny as he entered the room.

"Yeah," Aerrow agreed with his brother.

Aerrow immediately got to work as he pulled out a pipe wrench from his tool belt. He tightened up a nut from one of the leaking pipes in the front. Danny was on standby with extra tools when Aerrow needed them and June shone a work light so Aerrow could see the problem more clearly.

Aerrow was done with the pipe in the front, so he put his pipe wrench back in his belt and bent over to fix the pipe behind the first one. Once he was in position, he held up his hand and said, "One and one-sixteenth inch—open end!"

Danny grabbed the wrench Aerrow described, saying, "One and one-sixteenth inch—open-ended."

With the right tool in hand, Aerrow tightened up the leaking pipe.

Little did the group know they weren't alone down in the tunnel. From the other side of the area where the crevice was located came out Travis and Jack both with flashlights in their hands. Travis kept his composure but Jack had a worried look on his face because they had once again brought the wrong girl to their master.

"We were wrong again," said Jack. "How many times is it now?"

Travis shone his flashlight in Jack's face and said, "You've gotten it wrong five times."

"Oh for five, oh for five… What percent is that?"

"I dunno, let me think..." Travis put his free hand to his chin as he thought. After a while, he said, "I dunno, but it's not good."

"If we get it wrong one more time, he's gonna kill us," Jack said worriedly.

"He's not gonna kill us; he's not that nice." Travis then paused as he sniffed the air. "Wait a minute," he said, "I sense her. I definitely know it's her." Both he and Jack stealthily made their way out of the crevice.

Back in the pipe room, June looked out into the digging area to make sure the fossils were still intact while holding the work light. Aerrow was done with the tool in his hand so he placed it behind him.

"Basin wrench!" said Aerrow.

Danny took the previous tool from Aerrow's hand and pulled out another tool from his belt. "Basin wrench," he said.

Aerrow then finished tightening the pipe until it finally stopped leaking. "Here," he said, placing the wrench behind him again. He still needed help getting up so he then said, "Hand."

"Hand," Danny complied. When Aerrow was back up, Danny patted his brother with a smile on his face, knowing that Aerrow could fix the problem like he always knew how. "Now does this guy know his stuff or does this guy know his stuff?"

"Okay, ready, Danny?" Aerrow asked.

"Yeah," replied Danny.

The two brothers each went over to a separate valve to try and drain the excess water. They turned them with all their might while June went over to another set of pipes so she wouldn't get in their way.

"Moss is just an amateur," said Aerrow as he turned his valve.

Travis and Jack looked into the pipe room and saw June standing by herself. They saw Aerrow and Danny in there as well but they were occupied with the valves. It was now their chance to finally capture the right girl. As Aerrow and Danny continued turning the valves, Travis and Jack decided to take them out before capturing June. Travis went behind Danny and Jack went behind Aerrow. In an instant, they grabbed them by the shoulders and knocked them unconscious with their flashlights. June turned around and dropped the work light when she saw what happened. She tried to scream but it was muffled as Travis covered her mouth.

* * *

A few moments later, Aerrow and Danny had awoken after Travis and Jack assaulted them. Their heads were throbbing with pain after being hit with flashlights but that was the least of their concerns, because when they awoke they saw that June was missing.

Danny ran out of the pipe room as he heard, "Help!" He recognised it as June's voice.

"June, I'm coming!" said Danny. He heard it coming from in front of the area where the fossil was found so he started to run in that direction.

Just then, Aerrow came in with his flashlight and grabbed Danny by the shoulders before he could move. In doing so, Danny's hand splashed in a huge puddle caused by the excess water.

"No!" said Aerrow.

"What are you doing?" Danny said confused. He wondered why his brother was stopping him from saving the girl he cared about right now.

"It's this way," Aerrow said, pointing to his right. He pointed where Danny was about to go and said, "That's the echo."

"How do you know?" asked Danny.

"I've been listening to pipes all my life. Come on!"

Danny then went in the direction Aerrow suggested and saw that he had to crawl through a crevice to do it. Aerrow soon followed after him.

"June!" Danny shouted worriedly.

The two brothers didn't know who those two men were, but they were both sure they were going to rescue June before anything bad would happen to her.

* * *

BlueTiger321: Oh man, June's been kidnapped!

June: Help me, Danny!

Danny: Don't worry; I'll save you!

Travis: Not if we have anything to do with it!

Jack: Yeah, uh... what he said.

Travis: Shut up!

BlueTiger321: In the next chapter, some more characters appear, and I promise that it'll get more exciting at this point. So, until next time folks.

Aerrow: Read and review!


	4. Chapter 3: A Strange, New World

Chapter 3: A Strange, New World

BlueTiger321: So here's the next chapter. First, I want to take this opportunity to say thank you to all the people who read this. It really means a lot to me that you would take the time to see what I've created and that's one of the rewards of being a writer. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

Aerrow and Danny had managed to get themselves through the crevice. They kept going forward in hopes of finding June quickly. The tight area led them down to a narrow cliff edge while the excess water from the pipes was working its way down through the cracks and into the bottom.

Aerrow knew that June was important to Danny, but he was beginning to have second thoughts about this rescue attempt because he felt this area wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"Danny, this is a mistake," said Aerrow. "It's a dead end. Come on, let's turn back."

"Okay, then you turn back," said Danny.

"Danny, please." Aerrow didn't want to abandon his brother, especially after all that has happened.

Danny led the way and saw that he had to keep his back to the rock wall as he began to sidle along the ledge. He held out his hand and said, "C'mon, give me the light." He then tried calling out again, hoping to get lucky. "June!"

The flashlight Aerrow held onto was then passed to Danny, but the eldest brother soon looked down and almost felt like vomiting from the height of the fall. "Danny, you see how deep that is? Get back!" he warned his brother.

Danny did as his brother said and leaned farther back when the flashlight slipped from his fingers and tumbled into the running water.

"The light!" Aerrow shouted.

"Let it go!" said Danny.

The two brothers watched as the flashlight fell all the way to the bottom. Aerrow could see an underground river all the way down and knew a fall from that height would mean certain death.

"Oh God!" Aerrow said, turning his head away as he followed Danny.

"Hold on to me," said Danny.

When Aerrow and Danny had finally reached as far as they could go, they stopped and wondered how anyone could escape from an area this narrow. There wasn't anything – a rope, a ladder or a cable – that could indicate a means of escape.

Danny tried calling out once more. "June! June!"

Aerrow got behind Danny while they stood on the ledge. "Watch it!" he said worriedly.

The two of them remained still until they both heard a cry. It said, "Danny!" and both brothers recognised it as June's voice.

"June?" said Danny as he tried to figure out where he heard the voice.

Just then, both Aerrow and Danny saw something odd coming from the rock on the other side. It looked as if June's face was coming out from the rock.

"You see that?" Danny said disbelievingly.

"Help me!" shouted June before she faded back into the rock.

Danny's eyes opened wide in shock after what he just saw. He then said, "June, is that you?"

June's face appeared once more in the rock, crying, "Danny!" before disappearing again.

In a desperate attempt, Danny tried to jump out and grab June the next time he saw her but was stopped by his brother. "No!" Aerrow shouted, grabbing his brother's shoulders so he wouldn't fall.

A few seconds later, June's upper body appeared out of the rock. "Danny!" she said while holding out her hands. Two other pairs of hands also appeared out of the rock and grabbed June, trying to pull her back.

"June!" Danny shouted as he tried to jump towards her.

"Get off of me!" June cried as the hands brought her back into the rock.

Danny was able to grab June's right arm before she was pulled back, and in doing so, pulled off her bracelet just as she disappeared back into the rock. Danny looked at June's bracelet and saw the gem sparkle in the centre. He then looked back at the rock, along with Aerrow, and saw it ripple like water before it finally appeared solid again.

Both brothers looked with shocked faces after seeing what just happened. Danny broke the silence when he turned to Aerrow and asked, "Did you see that?"

"Yeah," replied Aerrow. "Did you?"

"Yeah."

Aerrow pointed at the other side and said, "That's solid rock."

Danny, on the other hand, saw that June was somehow behind that rock so he would have to go in there and rescue her.

"I've got a good feeling about this," said Danny.

"No, Danny, forget it," said Aerrow, trying to talk his brother out of doing something insane.

"I've gotta go with it."

"No, forget it. It's rock." Aerrow pointed at the bottom and said, "Just look down there..."

Aerrow never got to finish what he said because his brother gave him a quick hug and then broke free of his grip. He then jumped into the rock and disappeared as he went after June.

"Danny!" Aerrow shouted when his brother was gone. He then arched himself forward to go after his brother, crying, "Danny!" but then stopped at the edge of the cliff. A rock tumbled down where Aerrow stopped and into the underground river.

"I don't believe this!" said Aerrow after witnessing his brother disappearing.

But now was not the time to worry; Aerrow had to go after his brother, but he was nervous about jumping into the rock. He decided to do it the safe way by extending only one hand to the other side. On the first try he pulled his hand back after only going a few inches, and on the second try he almost lost his balance. Then Aerrow kept his other hand to wall behind him and leaned forward, but this time he lost his balance and went into the rock backside first as he screamed.

The next thing Aerrow knew he was falling through an otherworldly place and screaming at the top of his lungs. Everything around him didn't look normal, and he appeared to be falling into what look like a large rock formation. His screaming ended when he came out the other side of a rock wall and landed on his rear. Standing next to him was Danny who helped his brother to his feet.

"Aerrow," Danny said, glad to see that his brother decided to join him.

Aerrow looked himself over to make sure no body parts were missing. "I disintegrated," he said. "Am I still here?"

The two brothers had landed in a large, stone room and a large round object was in the centre. A purple light could be seen glowing around it and there was an entryway along the wall.

After Aerrow collected his bearings, he and Danny heard a shout from the entryway. It was June saying, "Where are you taking me?"

"Back where you belong," replied Travis.

June tried to fight back but Travis and Jack were too strong for her. "You're hurting me!" she cried.

"There she goes!" said Danny.

The two brothers then ran to the entryway to follow after June and her kidnappers. They could then see that a tunnel was in the entryway and June's kidnappers already had a head start.

Danny ran through the tunnel, shouting angrily, "I'm gonna kill 'em!"

"No, you're not gonna kill 'em," Aerrow replied, sharing his brother's anger. "Not if I get there first. I'm gonna break every bone in their bodies, and then I'm gonna kill 'em! I'm _really_ gonna kill 'em!"

The end of the tunnel contained a small metal door. Aerrow pushed it open and went through as Danny followed. They looked out to see a huge crowd of people forming around them. It appeared as if they were inside a subway station, but it was one they didn't recognise and there was also this weird yellow substance that nearly covered the walls.

Danny looked at a chain-link fence and saw June with her captors on the other side. "There she is!" he shouted, pointing in that direction.

"Get off of me!" June shouted in an angry tone.

"You better not hurt her!" Danny shouted to Travis and Jack.

Aerrow and Danny ran over to the fence to see June screaming as Travis and Jack dragged her away. The two of them had to work fast so they ran over to the exit of the station and accidentally running into people along the way. Both brothers each said, "Excuse me," as they made their way to the turnstile, not seeing a sign that had the words _Dark Ace Square _written on it.

After finally leaving the station, Aerrow and Danny went out into the street and saw something odd about where they were. It was a large city that didn't look like any familiar part of New York. The streets were raised above the roads and there were buildings covered in the same yellow substance as the station. The cars were powered by electricity instead of gasoline, and they had conduits on top of them to keep them charged when they passed under metal grating. The billboards also had the face of someone they didn't know and some had slogans, including _Vote Dark Ace_ written on them. The face of the same person on the billboards was also in neon lights at the top of the city's tallest building.

(A/N: If you think about it, the cars have to be powered by electricity because they don't have fossil fuels.)

Aerrow looked around with his mouth wide open as he took in the scenes of this unfamiliar city. A man named Yuri Lowell (_Tales of Vesperia_) was seen trying to get a pair of boots off a street lamp.

"Where the hell are we?" said Aerrow. "This is crazy. We went under the river but this can't be Manhattan."

"I don't know," said Danny. "I haven't been to Manhattan in a couple of weeks."

"Must've been a bad couple of weeks."

Just then, Danny looked down at the road and spotted three people getting into a taxi after pushing away the original person who was about to use it. The youngest brother leaned forward over the railing to get a better view and immediately recognised who they were.

"June?" cried Danny.

June heard Danny's voice and looked up to see if he was there. "Danny?" she said.

"June!" Danny shouted.

"Danny! Aerrow!" June cried, but then Jack forced her into the taxi.

"June, we're coming!" Danny said. His attention was focused on June's captors while his eyes were narrowed with rage. "You better not hurt her! C'mon, somebody do something!"

A man in red and dark green clothing while wearing a gray helmet and red goggles over his eyes soon came up to the two brothers. He was a cop and he pushed them aside saying, "Move it, let's go!"

(A/N: The cops in this story are the random Talons from _Storm Hawks_.)

Danny turned to the cop and said, "But that girl is being kidnapped."

The cop wouldn't listen to Danny and said, "Move it!" At that time, the taxi with June, Travis and Jack had already left.

"Hey!" said Aerrow as he was forcibly moved. "Are you a cop or what?"

Aerrow and Danny then ran over to another railing to see where the taxi was headed, but it couldn't support both their weight as it fell apart. The two of them held on and screamed as it broke, but fortunately it was attached to the yellow substance. They both fell as the railing slipped out of their grips and landed on their rears on the lower part of the raised sidewalk. Pieces of the yellow substance also landed on top of them.

"Are you okay?" asked Danny.

"I'm okay," replied Aerrow. "You're the one without the padding."

"Yeah, well you're the old one."

Aerrow and Danny both looked on the ground in front of them. There, two lizard-like creatures called Charmanders were eating the yellow substance.

"Oh my God, look at that!" Aerrow said, disgusted at the scene.

Danny was also disgusted as both he and Aerrow stood up and wiped off the yellow substance from their bodies. What really made the two brothers uncomfortable were some of the citizens in this city.

In one place, a big lizard named Chase Young was sniffing what looked to be a snake called an Ekans. In another place, a one-eyed woman named Leela was pushing a baby carriage with an egg in the seat. Just then, two guys named Coop and Jamie (_Megas XLR_) came up and started touching the egg in a rude manner.

"No, get away from my baby! Get away from my baby!" Leela shouted, shooing the two men away.

Aerrow looked around and thought this wasn't a normal place. He was dismayed to see people both looking and acting the way they did.

"What is this place?" said Aerrow, trying to make sense of this city. "This is crazy." He led Danny over to a pillar of a nearby building. Once there, he asked Danny, "Where are we?"

Danny looked over to see a man on a bicycle named Ikkaku Madarame (_Bleach_) suddenly ride his bicycle toward the railing and fall onto the road. "I don't know," he said. "Maybe we got knocked unconscious for a hundred years and woke up in Manhattan in the future."

"Maybe the Bronx of today. No wonder they never tell you to come up here."

(A/N: I mean no offense to any people out there who live in the Bronx. This is just a part of the movie.)

Danny looked out again and saw an adult movie theatre and the main film was called _I Was a Teenage Mammal_. He had a determined look in his eyes as he said, "Hey, Aerrow, I've got a feeling..."

"What?" Aerrow wondered.

"I've got a feeling we're not in Brooklyn anymore." Danny then went back out onto the streets in hopes of finding June or at least finding out where he was.

Aerrow looked out after him and said, "Hey, where are you going?"

After Aerrow left, a figure crept out of the shadows from the building. It appeared to be human in shape except that it had red skin and its eyes were coloured a piercing yellow. Its mouth also had sharp, pointed teeth and was permanently formed into a smile. It also wore a brown overcoat that had spiked shoulder pads along with metal boots and leather gloves. This being was known as a Heaven Smile (_Killer7_) and it laughed as soon as the brothers were gone.

(A/N: Just so you know, the Heaven Smiles in the game don't wear anything. I only described the clothes in this story because that's what the Goombas wore in the movie.)

* * *

The largest building in the city was the home to the one who ruled over it. For the last twenty years, this individual had taken over the world from its rightful ruler and made it into what it is today. This ruler was appalled by what he made the city into, but he still felt comfort in knowing that he lived a life of luxury. The man was none other than Dark Ace.

His suite was filled with everything a leader would want. It was decorated with a large sofa, a king-sized bed, a mud bath and even a desk. The walls were decorated a deep purple with hints of black scattered everywhere.

Dark Ace looked down at his city and said, "Would you look at this place? Pathetic. It gets worse every day."

"It's disgusting," said another person in the suite. The one joining Dark Ace was a woman in her early twenties. Her yellow eyes looked menacing and part of her black hair was tied to a small bun held up by a pin shaped like a flame while her bangs fell down to the sides of her face. Her clothing consisted of a light red, long-sleeved shirt and light red pants that were underneath a darker red vest with gold trim around the collar as well as black boots with the tips curved upward and wristbands that matched her vest. This woman was called Azula. She was Dark Ace's advisor and most loyal follower.

"The human's on the other side have a world full of resources ready for the taking." As Dark Ace spoke, he dunked his bare hands into two individuals tubs filled with clear liquid.

"Yes, I know," said Azula. She was sitting by the bed and helped herself to a piece of food on a plate.

"Imagine an endless supply of food, clean air, water, and what are we stuck with?" Dark Ace then took his hands out of the tubs and they were now covered with wax. His face changed to one of disappointment as he said, "This... pit hole with germs everywhere and fungus!"

Azula went to Dark Ace's side and blowed on his hands to cool the wax.

Dark Ace then walked away with Azula following as he said, "For sixty-five million years, we've been exiled here after the meteorite struck"—he stopped and made a gesture with his hands as referencing something big—"while mammals roam free in the other dimension! Well, not for long."

Azula followed Dark Ace to a lower part of his suite. She said to him, "When you get the rock."

"When I get the princess," Dark Ace corrected.

"The princess?" Azula snapped. She then shook her head in disgust. She wanted to be the one at Dark Ace's side when he completes his goal, and hearing that he needed the princess made her skin crawl. For now, she would go with Dark Ace's intentions.

Dark Ace sat down at his desk and said with high hopes, "I need Princess Juniper and the rock, then I'll finally merge our dimension with theirs and get rid of the mammals!"

Azula began to peel the wax off Dark Ace's hands and said, "It's everything you've hoped for, everything you've worked for."

Travis and Jack then entered the suite. This time they would have good news for their master. Jack raised his hand and said to Dark Ace, "Excuse me, cousin?" Their master was also their cousin as well, and that was the only reason why Dark Ace used them in his legions.

"Hello, morons," said Azula in a dissatisfied tone.

"Hello," Travis and Jack said in unison.

"I captured the princess," said Travis. Dark Ace was so relieved to hear the news that he awed in joy. Travis continued saying, "She's been de-fungused." This made Dark Ace awe once again.

Jack stepped forward, saying, "I took her through the gateway." He didn't want Travis to take all the credit.

Travis one-upped Jack by saying, "I recognised her. He couldn't tell one mammal from the next."

"Great," said Dark Ace. He held out his hands as if expected something from them. "Now... where's the rock?"

His cousins looked confused. They didn't remember anything about bringing back a rock to their master.

"Rock?" asked Jack.

"Rock, sir?" asked Travis.

Dark Ace's face changed to one of anger as he said, "The meteorite piece that she wears on her wrist and I told you not to forget it!"

Jack snapped his fingers and said, "_That_ rock."

Travis grabbed Jack by the collar and said with his teeth clenched, "I told you not to forget it!" He thought Dark Ace wouldn't notice that he forgot, too.

Dark Ace stood up and shouted to Travis, "And I told you to remind him!" He calmed down and explained to his cousins why the rock was important. "Without that piece, the meteorite lays dormant. I'll not be able to merge the dimensions! Where is it?"

Travis and Jack looked at each other and realised who were the ones who must have it. With embarrassed looks on their faces, they turned to Dark Ace and said in unison, "The plumbers took it."

"Plumbers?" said Dark Ace. He turned to Azula and said, "Plumber alert!"

Azula was quickly on the phone. She spoke with the head of the police and said, "Plumber alert." Within minutes, the call would go out to the other police officers to find the plumbers.

Travis looked at Jack angrily for his stupidity and so the two walked out of the suite, hoping not to anger their master any further.

* * *

Aerrow and Danny continued their trek through the city. They still didn't know exactly where they were, nor did they have any clue of where to find June. They were so intent on finding their way that they didn't notice a broadcast being heard on the radio.

The radio station's disc jockey, a man named Seto Kaiba, said, _"That's right; the big man himself, Lord Dark Ace, is looking for a couple of plumbers. And there's a big coin reward – two thousand gold Dark Ace coins. Guess he must have a serious plumbing problem."_

The two brothers walked by a vendor, a green creature named Stork, who was selling cabbage to anyone interested. "Hey," he said, "this is only twenty Dark Ace coins. You'll never find a better, tasting Merb cabbage."

Aerrow looked at the cabbage with disgust. It smelled awful and flies were buzzing all around it. _That can't be good for anyone_, he thought.

As Aerrow and Danny passed the vendor, Aerrow said, "Hey, listen. If we're ever gonna eat in this place, then we're gonna have to be very, very hungry."

Danny then approached a pink-haired woman named Ravess (_Storm Hawks_) and asked her, "Excuse me, Miss. Could you tell me where I am?"

"Yeah, you're in my way!" said Ravess. She then pushed past Aerrow and Danny. She turned back to them and said, "Egg suckers!" and then walked away.

"What's with these people?" Aerrow wondered.

Aerrow and Danny approached a railing where an old woman named Hama (_Avatar_) was standing. She looked at the two brothers and said, "Are you boys new here in town?"

"Ma'am," replied Aerrow, "we're looking for someone and we're from Brooklyn."

"You know, boys," said Hama, "it's very dangerous in this neighbourhood so you really shouldn't walk around without a weapon."

"Yeah," Aerrow said while nodding his head.

"You got one?" asked Hama.

Danny simply shook his head and said, "No."

"All right," said Hama. She then pulled out a cattle prod from her sleeves and shouted, "Get 'em up, suckers!"

To show she was serious, she nudged Aerrow with her weapon and he immediately felt an electric shock. Aerrow yelped in pain as the shock sent pain throughout his body. Danny stood in disbelief to see an old woman mugging him and his brother.

"Dark Ace coins!" Hama demanded. "I need Dark Ace coins, you lamoes!" She then noticed that June's bracelet was sticking out of Danny's pocket. "Well, what have we here?" she said. Hama then reached out and grabbed June's bracelet.

"No, you can't take that," said Danny.

"This'll do just fine," said Hama with a wicked smile on her face.

"That's not even ours!" shouted Danny.

Just then, another person standing at the railing picked up Hama. It was a woman with long, strawberry blonde hair, light blue eyes and a mole beneath her lower right lip. She was dressed in a black robe with a white sash on her waist that had an emblem with the Japanese number ten, a pink sash over her shoulders, and metal boots. She accessorized herself with a sword hanging from her lower back and a metal necklace, but her most notable feature was her large chest. This woman was named Rangiku Matsumoto.

As Rangiku picked up Hama, she thrashed her arms and shouted, "Hey, what are you doing? Put me down!"

Rangiku then threw Hama over the railing and down onto the road. Hama then landed in a car that two men named Snake and Otacon (_Metal Gear Solid_) were using. Hama pointed her cattle prod at Otacon and shocked him, forcing the car to crash into another one since he was the one driving. All the other cars on the road ended up crashing one by one. Hama then walked away from the ordeal.

Rangiku looked back at Aerrow and Danny with June's bracelet in her hand. She had managed to take it before getting rid of Hama, and now she looked at them with a smirk on her face.

Aerrow said with a sheepish smile, "You want to, uh, give us the bracelet back, lady?"

Rangiku then clicked the heels of her boots together. The boots made beeping sounds and red lights were flashing from the tips.

"Come and get it, big boy," Rangiku said seductively as she applied June's bracelet to her own wrist.

Suddenly, Rangiku's boots lifted her into the air with a huge amount of air pressure. She then landed safely onto the lower part of the raised sidewalk. Aerrow and Danny looked down, and saw Rangiku rise again and fly over to the other side of the street. The air pressure from the boots startled a pair of Charmanders as they were standing by the railing. Rangiku looked behind her to see Aerrow and Danny on the other side staring at her in disbelief. She then walked off with June's bracelet in her possession.

Aerrow and Danny walked until they sat down by the side of the road. They felt terrible because they had just been mugged and they also lost June's most treasured possession.

A man near Aerrow and Danny noticed them and saw their expressions. This man was twenty-four years old with short, red hair and brown eyes. The man was bare-chested and only wore red pants with a green sash and a blue belt, black shoes with a gold stripe down the middle, and a green headband. He had many accessories, which included two earrings on each ear, a gold medallion with a ruby in the centre, white cloth strips on his wrists, a hair bead on the right side of his head, a golden band on his left wrist and tattoos on his shoulders and forearms. He was also carrying a guitar with him. This man's name was Yun-seong (as he looks in _Soul Calibur IV_). Upon seeing Aerrow and Danny, he decided to lift their spirits.

"Hey," said Yun-seong, "cheer up, guys. Things could get worse." Yun-seong then started to play on his guitar and sing.

Yun-seong: _Ain't got no water_

_Anywhere_

_The food is bad_

_And so is the air_

Aerrow and Danny were only getting annoyed from having to hear Yun-seong's song, but he didn't notice their disapproval so he kept singing.

Yun-seong: _Ain't got resources_

_We're in a real bad place_

_All because of the evil Dark Ace_

A police cruiser passed by the street and it stopped in front of Yun-seong as he kept playing on his guitar. The cops got out and one of them grabbed Yun-seong, making him stop playing.

"Okay, Yun-seong," said the cop, "you know the law!"

Aerrow and Danny stood up in protest to what was happening. As far as Aerrow was concerned, he thought Yun-seong didn't do anything wrong.

"Hey, wait a minute!" said Aerrow. "You can't arrest a guy for just singing a song!"

"For anti-Dark Ace songs we can," retorted the cop. He looked down and spotted Aerrow's tool belt. "Aha! Plumbers!"

"No, he is," said Danny while pointing to Aerrow. "I'm just apprenticing."

"Get in the car!" the cop ordered.

"But I didn't do anything!" said Danny.

The cop was getting impatient. He shouted in a louder voice, "Get in the car, now!"

Aerrow couldn't believe this most of all. Being arrested for his profession had to be the strangest of all things he's seen here.

"Are you telling us you can arrest a guy for being a plumber?" said Aerrow.

Now the cop was forced to place handcuffs on both Aerrow and Danny. "Get in there, plumber! Now!"

Aerrow and Danny both had handcuffs put on them and they were forced into the police cruiser with Yun-seong who also had handcuffs on him.

"What did we do?" Danny wondered.

"I'm getting arrested for being a plumber!" Aerrow shouted in anger.

The police cruiser then drove off with Aerrow, Danny and Yun-seong all under arrest. The two brothers just couldn't account for all the weird things that happened to them ever since they arrived here but being arrested had to have been the worst.

* * *

June had now been taken into Dark Ace's tower. She was forcefully being pulled by two white Heaven Smiles as she was led to two giant doors. The Heaven Smiles laughed as they opened one of the doors and pushed June into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Stop pushing me!" said June.

June looked to see the room and saw it was a big room that contained stone pillars and a large air vent in the wall. Several cots lined the floor with a mattress on each one. A green catwalk was on the upper level and lights hung from the bottom of it. What surprised June the most was that she wasn't alone in the room. Five other women were held captive along with her, and one of them ran up as she saw June.

"Hey, is that June?" said Piper.

"Piper?" June wondered, happy to see a familiar face.

Piper embraced June in a hug and said, "Oh, June."

When Piper let go, June said to her, "You, too?"

The other four girls then walked up to greet June. The first girl was short and had purple eyes and short, black hair with a single strand dangling in front of her face. She was dressed in a gray school girl's uniform with a white shirt underneath, a red bow tied in the front, long black socks and brown shoes. Her name was Rukia Kuchiki.

The second girl had long, brown hair tied in a braid and brown eyes. She wore a pink, short-sleeved belly shirt along with pink pants and red shoes. A red collar was worn over her shirt and a red skirt was around her waist, and her wrists were covered with red bands. This girl's name was Ty Lee.

The third girl had blue eyes and long, blonde hair. Her clothing consisted of a white, sleeveless shirt, pink jeans that were short enough to reveal her navel, and brown sandals. She accessorised herself with a necklace with a blue flower dangling from the centre and a blue stud earring on each ear. On her right wrist was a birthmark that looked like an Asian dragon. The girl's name was Rose.

The fourth girl appeared to be the youngest. Her short orangey-red hair had a blue clip that kept it to the right side of her face, and it was complimented with her green eyes. She wore a light blue shirt with dark blue sleeves that had a dark blue cat symbol in the centre, white pants and shoes, and also had a blue stud earring on each ear. Her name was Gwen Tennyson.

"What's going on here?" asked June.

"Well, I'm not really sure," replied Piper. "There's this guy here. His name is Dark Ace and he's looking for this princess. I guess none of us here fit the bill."

All the other girls laughed at Piper's comment, and then each of them shared their own personal story of how they ended up here. Rukia started by saying, "I was just walking on my way to school when these two guys come out of nowhere and snatch me."

"I was doing my stretches while at the circus," said Ty Lee, "but then those creeps came up and dragged me all the way here."

"I was taking a taxi to see my boyfriend, Jake," said Rose, "but it turned out those guys just lured me in there so they could capture me."

"I was off to the library to do some studying when all of a sudden those jerks grabbed a hold of me and they force me to come here," said Gwen. "Well, anywhere is better than being stuck with my dweeb of a cousin."

All these stories seemed familiar to June, and that's when she found out these were the missing girls from Brooklyn she'd heard about in the news. Now she and Piper were the next victims, but for what she still didn't know.

* * *

The police cruiser that contained Aerrow, Danny and Yun-seong was still driving but was getting close to the police station. The two brothers both had aggravated looks on their faces, but Yun-seong was looking happy as ever.

"You boys ain't from around here, are ya?" Yun-seong asked.

Aerrow and Danny turned to face him and said in unison, "Brooklyn!"

The police cruiser then turned a sharp corner as it entered the police station's garage, making Aerrow and Danny scream. Their screaming continued as they saw they weren't slowing down and were headed straight towards a wall, but Yun-seong looked calm as if he knew what was about to happen. What Aerrow and Danny didn't know was that two hooks had been deployed from the ground and caught the police cruiser before it hit the wall. Aerrow, Danny and Yun-seong then hit the window separating them from the cops as the cruiser came to a sudden stop.

Now Aerrow and Danny were being forced to enter the police station while they were still in handcuffs. Aerrow shouted in rage as he was moved while Danny kept silent. A cop had confiscated their tool belts and had given them to a cop behind a window.

"Hey, that's mine!" shouted Aerrow as his tool belt was taken from him.

The two brothers were then brought up to a cop sitting behind a tall desk with another cop standing next to him. This cop was dressed differently from the others. His clothing was orange and dark green, and he didn't wear the red goggles like the other cops so his blue eyes could be seen. He wore the same helmet like the rest of them, but dirty blonde hair stuck out from it. Three scars were also on his face – one on his left side and two on his right. This officer's name was Scarface (from the _Storm Hawks_ episode, _Radarr Love_).

Scarface had a book in front of him so he could sign in the prisoners. "Name?" he asked Aerrow.

"Aerrow," he replied.

"Last name?"

"Aerrow."

(A/N: I'm not sure of what Aerrow's last name really is, which is one of the reasons why I chose him for this story.)

"Okay, what's your name?" Scarface asked Danny.

"Danny," he replied.

Scarface was about to write down his name when he brought up his head and asked, "Danny Danny?"

The cop standing next to Scarface saw a fight break out between another cop and a prisoner. He then grabbed a glass on the desk and broke it to try and stop the fight.

Aerrow sidestepped as a piece of glass almost hit him while Danny replied, "No, Danny Aerrow. Well, it used to be Danny Fenton, but now it's Danny Aerrow."

Scarface was getting fed up with learning their names as the cop standing next to him was pulled down from the desk by the prisoner. "Okay, look," said Scarface, "how many Aerrows are there between the two of you?"

Danny held up three fingers and said, "There's three." He counted them off as he said, "There's Aerrow Aerrow, and Danny Aerrow."

Scarface then called out to another cop, saying, "Mike! Mike! Help these Aerrows around to the side."

Aerrow and Danny were then brought to a separate room.

"Stop pushing me," Aerrow said to Scarface, who was directly behind the two brothers.

Just then, two men in white hazmat suits and black gas masks (Professor Chang's henchmen from _Teen Titans_) came up to the brothers. They held long hoses and said, "Prepare to be de-fungused."

"You're not doing anything to me," said Aerrow.

Scarface was soon behind Aerrow and shocked him with a cattle prod. Aerrow yelled in pain as he was shocked and was forced to do as he was told. The men in hazmat suits then opened up Aerrow and Danny's pants and sprayed a gas in them. Aerrow and Danny's eyes opened wide as they felt the gas against their skin.

"Oh, that's cold!" cried Danny.

"Get movin'!" ordered Scarface.

Aerrow and Danny kept walking until they stopped at a bar in their way. A third man in a hazmat suit then pulled a chain and a vat in the ceiling was tipped over, spilling a fungicide onto Aerrow and Danny. The two brothers then shook their heads and spat out the fungicide in their mouths.

The bar was then opened as Scarface yelled, "Okay, now let's go!"

"What was that?" Aerrow said.

Scarface shocked Aerrow again thrice to keep them moving. Yun-seong was off to the side as police held him face down on a desk as they searched him. He spotted Aerrow and said to him, "The fungus unit! The fungus is choking the city!"

Scarface brought Aerrow in front of a turnstile and he shouted, "Now through the gate! Let's go, let's go!"

Aerrow went through the turnstile normally while Danny hoped on the bars as Aerrow turned it around so Danny could have a ride.

* * *

The next thing Aerrow knew, he and Danny were then in a room where a height chart was behind them. Their hands were bound with shackles hanging from the ceiling and I.D. tags hung around their necks.

Danny looked behind him to see the chart and he said, "Hey, Aerrow, look. I grew an inch."

Aerrow scoffed at Danny's comment. _At least he's having fun_, he thought.

Suddenly, two cops behind the front wall activated some odd, looking machines in front of the two brothers. Aerrow could see two red dots coming into the room. "Hey, what is that?" he wondered.

The red dots then moved. One went for Aerrow's forehead while the other landed on Danny's forehead. They were targeting lasers and the two brothers must've thought they were for guns.

Aerrow's eyes opened wide in fear as he said, "Oh my God! Oh no!"

Danny did the same as his brother as he stood still in panic. The machines the cops were using then extended something out, and the two brothers thought they were getting ready to fire.

"Oh no!" Aerrow said again.

The cops then each pressed a button, and flashes were made as they did so. Aerrow and Danny made slight whimpers and momentarily closed their eyes as they saw the flashes, but nothing really bad happened to them. It was then revealed that the machines were cameras and the cops were taking their mug shots. The photos of Aerrow and Danny came out from the cameras, and they both had frightened faces, which made them look silly.

Aerrow was confused at what just happened. When the targeting lasers disappeared, he shifted his eyes and said, "Are we dead?"

* * *

BlueTiger321: Oh no! June's been taken captive, and Aerrow and Danny have been arrested! Can things possibly get any worse?

Aerrow: Hey, don't jinx it! And another thing: how come I was the only one who kept getting shocked?

Danny: Because you're a big dork! Ha, ha, ha, ha!

Aerrow: Why you little...!

Danny: *bonk* Ow!

BlueTiger321: Well anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter. So please, read and review!


	5. Chapter 4: The Escape

Chapter 4: The Escape

BlueTiger321: Hi everyone, and welcome to the next chapter. What insanity will our heroes face now? You'll have to read on and find out for yourselves.

* * *

The prison in the police station was a miserable place. Instead of having the usual kind of prison cells, all the prisoners were placed in a metal frame box connected to each other from each side. A scissor lift stood at the ready so the guards could take the prisoners in or out of the cells. They were small so there wasn't a lot of room to move around, and each one had a small fluorescent light in them.

Aerrow and Danny were unlucky enough to be put in the same cell so they had to share their space. The prisoner on top of their cell was the man they just met, Yun-seong. He passed the time by playing his own blues song on his harmonica. Danny snapped his fingers to the beat while Aerrow just sat there looking irritated.

Yun-seong: _Sittin' here in a cramped detention_

_ With brothers from another dimension_

_ Thinkin' about..._

Yun-seong stopped playing his song because he didn't know what to say next. He looked down to the two brothers and asked, "Hey, can you guys think of another word that rhymes with dimension?"

"Yeah, tension," said Aerrow, "and I'm full of it, so shut up."

Danny perked up when he heard Yun-seong talk. There was something about what he said that made Danny interested. He reached up to grab Yun-seong's arm and asked, "Hey, wait a minute. What do you mean by another dimension? You mean like our worlds have crossed over or something like that?"

"Why, sure kid," replied Yun-seong. "You know, according to history a long time ago, the big meteorite came and blasted our worlds into parallel dimensions. You know what else I think? You know all that fungus out there? That's our old king."

As Yun-seong talked, Aerrow thought, _What is this nut brain talking about?_

"It's true," Yun-seong said. "He's been de-evolved. That's right, he's been de-evolved into fungus, and now he's wreaking his revenge on the city."

Scarface stood outside the cells and looked up at Aerrow and Danny. "Aerrow Brothers?" he said.

Aerrow and Danny heard their names being called out so they stood up with what little room they had to see what was happening.

"Yeah, that's us!" Aerrow said angrily. "You better get us a lawyer or get us out of this chicken coop!"

"Yeah, me too!" shouted another prisoner, a robot named Bender.

Scarface turned around while saying, "You got one."

* * *

The two brothers were now taken out of their cell and were being directed by Scarface to a private room where they would talk to their lawyer. Scarface opened the door and pushed them inside forcibly, still treating them like prisoners.

"Let's go, c'mon," said Scarface.

Aerrow turned to Danny and said, "Just let me do the talking."

"Shut up!" Scarface shouted.

Scarface closed the door and stood by it from the inside once Aerrow and Danny were in the room. The only objects in the room were a desk with one chair behind it and two chairs in front of it. There was no ceiling so there was an open view of the prison cells. Standing behind the desk was a man dressed in a business suit who was supposedly Aerrow and Danny's lawyer. What they didn't know was that it was actually Dark Ace pretending to be their lawyer so he could extract information from them.

Dark Ace looked at the two brothers and said casually, "Boys, boys, sit down. How was prison?"

Aerrow and Danny said nothing as they headed for the chairs. They both extended their hands to shake with Dark Ace's, but he simply looked at them and didn't shake back in return. On top of the desk lied their tool belts and the two brothers took them back without hesitation.

"You look like hell," said Dark Ace. After that, he finally decided to shake hands with Aerrow and Danny to gain their trust. "I'm Sam Vincent of Vincent, Zanni, Hill, Murdoch and McNeil." Dark Ace grabbed a tissue and cleaned his hand with it after shaking hands with the two brothers.

(A/N: The names in the last paragraph are the last names of the _Storm Hawks_ cast members.)

Aerrow and Danny both sat down in the chairs provided for them. Aerrow started by saying, "Who sent you? Are you from the city?"

Dark Ace also sat down just as he threw away the tissue. "No," he replied, "I'm from that little part in all of us that can't stand to see someone else in need or in pain."

"Yeah, I'll bet." Aerrow leaned in and asked his supposed lawyer a question. "Who's this Dark Ace clown?"

Dark Ace immediately stood still as Aerrow had just insulted him. Rather than get enraged, he kept his composure so he would get the information he needed.

"We've gotta talk to that goofball now," Aerrow finished.

Dark Ace narrowed his eyes as he said, "I don't think you want to do that."

"Why not?" asked Danny.

"That Dark Ace clown..."

"Yeah?"

Dark Ace leaned over the table and gestured the two brothers to lean in as well. He then whispered to them, "...is one evil, egg sucking son of a snake." While Dark Ace was still leaning in close, he clasped his hands as if expecting something. "Now, where is that meteorite piece?"

Aerrow and Danny turned to each other. They were a bit confused to hear a lawyer ask a question like that.

"The what?" asked Danny.

Upon hearing Danny's question, Dark Ace stood up while slowly taking in a deep breath. The two brothers watched him walk over to them and all of a sudden, Dark Ace had a look of rage on his face as he lashed out at Danny, holding his hands over his eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Dark Ace shouted.

Danny tried to stop Dark Ace, but he was too powerful for him. Aerrow stepped in and grabbed Dark Ace's hands to try and help his brother.

"Hey, let go of my brother, you creep!" said Aerrow.

Scarface saw what was happening so he went up to Aerrow and hit him once again with his cattle prod, giving Aerrow another electric shock. Aerrow yelled in pain and fell down in his chair while Danny leaned over the table rubbing his eyes.

"No one touches Lord Dark Ace!" said Scarface. He then pulled out a bottle from his belt and used it to spray an antiseptic over Dark Ace's hands.

Danny was still rubbing his eyes as he said, "You're Dark Ace? But you just said you were one—"

"One evil, egg sucking son of a snake," Dark Ace interrupted. He smirked at the brothers as though it were no surprise to him. "Did I lie?" He walked away from them and said to Scarface, "Take these two plumbers to the Devo Chamber."

Aerrow leaned on the desk to check on his brother after the attack on him. What worried Aerrow the most was what Dark Ace had in plan for them.

* * *

Dark Ace was now wearing his regular clothes as he approached two large doors. There was a buzzing sound as the doors then swung open, revealing a large room known as the Devo Chamber. Off to one side was a control panel and in the centre was a platform. Along the platform was a chair connected to a rail that stretched almost all the way down to the other side of the room. At the end of a rail was a metal cylinder that protruded from the ceiling.

Right now, Aerrow and Danny were standing on the platform while Scarface watched over them as he held a long, black firearm with three small barrels in his hands. In the chair sat Yun-seong against his will since his hands were shackled to the arm rests. Also, his clothes and accessories had been taken away from him and he was now dressed in the same uniforms as the Heaven Smiles.

"What a lousy kingdom, ever since Dark Ace took over," said Yun-seong. As soon as he saw Dark Ace, he shouted, "And you, Dark Ace, you're a lousy leader!"

Dark Ace got on the platform and said, "One thing I cannot stand is naysay. Kun Lan, de-evolve him now."

A man in a green suit and pants, white shirt and green tie was standing by the control panel and nodded at Dark Ace's order. He flipped a switch, which made the machine say _De-evolve_, and then he turned a dial that made the machine say _Cretaceous_.

(A/N: For those of you who don't know, the guy working the machine is the villain from _Killer7_, and he creates the Heaven Smiles.)

The chair Yun-seong was sitting in began to move all the way to the end. Even as Yun-seong was meeting his fate, he still shouted in protest, "Our old king; you try to get rid of him, but the king is everywhere! You can't get rid of him!"

"See you later, alligator," Dark Ace said as he waved to Yun-seong.

"Never!" cried Yun-seong.

The chair stopped under the big cylinder and raised Yun-seong so his head would fit inside it. Everyone in the room could hear Yun-seong scream as the machine was activated. The cylinder billowed out smoke as it began its function, which sent pulses throughout Yun-seong's head as it became distorted.

As Yun-seong continued screaming, Dark Ace turned to Aerrow and Danny and explained, "You may think of evolution as... an upward process. Things evolve from primeval slime, up to single-celled organisms, up to... intelligent life. De-evolution, of course, works the opposite way: back to simpler forms."

As Dark Ace spoke, he showed an image on a screen that displayed an x-ray of a human head. It changed as the brain got smaller and the mouth got wider. By that time, Yun-seong's screams had stopped and the chair then lowered as the machine was powering down.

"For instance," Dark Ace continued, "even our musical friend Yun-seong can become a loyal child of the royal family: Heaven Smiles."

The chair was then brought back to its starting position. Aerrow and Danny didn't see Yun-seong's optimistic face. All they saw was a green-skinned monster. Yun-seong let out a laugh as he came forward, showing he had been de-evolved into a Heaven Smile.

Danny couldn't believe what he saw. An innocent person had been changed right before his eyes. He let his anger out as he said, "Why did you do that to him!" and tried to get his hands on Dark Ace.

"No, don't!" Aerrow said, grabbing his brother.

Scarface also pointed his gun at Danny's chest to get him back in line. When Danny settled down, Aerrow looked Dark Ace in the eye and saw no remorse for what he had done.

"Not now, not now," Aerrow whispered to his brother, implying that they would get their chance to get back at Dark Ace for what he did. Out of curiosity, he asked the evil dictator, "What single-celled organism did you evolve from?"

"The mighty Giga Bowser," replied Dark Ace, "the king of all magical creatures, thank you very much." Dark Ace turned around and displayed an evolution chart that showed what looked like a giant, spiked turtle-like monster slowly evolving into a human. His attention was focused back on Yun-seong as he said, "Heaven Smile!" to make his new minion laugh and make him take pleasure for his actions.

Dark Ace walked back over to the brothers and said calmly, "Whereas my evolution was wonderful and sweet"—his face then turned to a scowl—"your de-evolution will be a living nightmare if you don't tell me where that meteorite piece is!"

"That's Yun-seong?" Danny asked.

Two technicians then opened the chair's shackles, allowing Yun-seong to stand up ready to serve Dark Ace for whatever purpose.

"Yes," replied Dark Ace. "Loyal, lethal… and stupid." He turned to his new follower and said, "Heaven Smile."

Yun-seong let out another laugh as Dark Ace approached him.

"Heaven Smile! Walk tall. Be proud. Go Heaven Smile!" said Dark Ace.

Yun-seong then walked over to a group of Heaven Smiles waiting in a line. A blue Heaven Smile came up to him and laughed as he placed a harmonica around Yun-seong's neck. All the Heaven Smiles, along with Yun-seong, walked away to obey their master.

Both Aerrow and Danny saw that Dark Ace was distracted. They took this opportunity to get back at him and to make their escape. Thinking fast, Aerrow pushed Dark Ace onto the chair and slapped the shackles on his wrists.

"Guards," shouted Dark Ace, "arrest them! Seize them!"

Aerrow then had to deal with Scarface after locking Dark Ace in the chair. He managed to take down Scarface by giving him a few quick jabs and then sweeping his legs, sending him crashing to the floor.

Danny went over to the control panel and knocked out Kun Lan by punching him in the stomach. Next, he proceeded by turning on the de-evolution machine. He flipped a switch, which made it say _De-evolve_, and turned a dial that made the machine say _Jurassic_.

"Let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine!" said Aerrow.

Aerrow pushed on one side of the chair to make it go faster as it moved along the rail. Danny joined his brother as he pushed on the other side. Dark Ace was helpless to do anything as his eyes opened wide in horror.

"Help me!" he shouted.

The chair went as far as it could and stopped under the big cylinder. Dark Ace was raised up into the cylinder and the de-evolution process had begun. Aerrow and Danny then jumped in the air in excitement after their victory.

"Now let's get out of here!" said Aerrow.

The two brothers ran off to the nearest exit, leaving Dark Ace trapped within his own machine. Not long after Aerrow and Danny left did the machine soon become de-activated by Kun Lan. The chair lowered and revealed Dark Ace not having changed at all.

Dark Ace opened his eyes after the ordeal. His right eye then twitched as it appeared to change into a reptilian eye and then back to its original form.

Dark Ace unleashed his fury as he shouted, "I'll kill that plumber!"

* * *

Aerrow and Danny were running down a set of stairs after making their escape. Soon they entered a cement-covered hallway with an overpass. It only took Aerrow a few seconds to realise where they were.

"We're back in the police station," said Aerrow.

The two of them kept running and only paused shortly to hide behind a pillar. It was covered in the yellow substance now known as fungus. Mushrooms had even sprouted on the side of the pillar. Danny was the first to notice them when he and Aerrow were hiding.

"Hey Aerrow, look at this," said Danny. "These little mushroom things are the fungus."

"Great," said Aerrow, "a building with athlete's foot."

Not long after Aerrow's comment, something was lowered from the ceiling in front of Danny's face. It was something caught within the tendrils of the fungus. The object looked to be a small, black ball that had a wind-up key in its back and a short fuse on the top. It also appeared to have two white feet and white, beady eyes painted on the front.

(A/N: Sorry, but I couldn't think of anything else to replace the Bob-omb.)

"Hey, look at that, what is that?" Danny said, reaching out to the object.

Two Heaven Smiles came down the stairs after Aerrow and Danny. Each of them was carrying the same kind of weapon that Scarface was holding. Their laughter gave them away as they ran.

"Heaven Smiles! Come on, let's go!" Aerrow said as he grabbed his brother and forced him to stand up.

"But look, it was trying to give us that thing," said Danny.

Danny was forced to leave the object behind as Aerrow dragged him away from it. Aerrow tried to look for a way to get away from the Heaven Smiles, and that's when he spotted a railing with four hooks mounted on the ceiling. Both he and Danny jumped for it and caught one of the hooks in each of their hands.

"Swing!" said Aerrow. "Keep swinging!"

"I'm swinging, I'm swinging!" said Danny.

Aerrow and Danny swayed their legs forward to gain momentum. The railing then started to move, sending the two of them over the prison cell area. One of the prisoners, a man named Miroku (_InuYasha_), saw from his cell that two men were escaping from the Heaven Smiles. "Hey, look up there," he said to the other prisoners.

Aerrow and Danny kept swinging, which made the railing go faster. Danny saw the prisoners watching him and his brother so he held his fist up in the air and cheered as he passed over them.

"Hang on," said Aerrow.

Danny smiled as he said, "This is fun!"

The two Heaven Smiles saw Aerrow and Danny and immediately got their weapons ready. The guns then each launched a fireball, but both missed the two brothers as they hit a wall covered in fungus.

"Get ready," said Aerrow as he saw where he and Danny were going to land.

The Heaven Smiles shot off another round of fireballs but missed once again.

"I'm ready," said Danny.

All the prisoners cheered for the two brothers, especially a woman named Foxxy Love who went hysterical in her cell. Another round of fireballs were launched by the Heaven Smiles but missed for the third time. Danny screamed as he saw that he and Aerrow were about to hit a wall.

Aerrow waited for the right moment and then shouted, "Now!"

The two brothers let go of the railing and landed in a hallway. The alarm had been set off so a flashing red siren was seen and a continuous buzzing sound was heard. The hallway was lined with a door on each side and a door on the front.

"Right, now which door?" Aerrow wondered.

"Okay, my instincts say that one," Danny said as he pointed to the door on his left.

Danny headed for his door while Aerrow already opened the one in the front and said, "Let's go in this one."

By that time, Danny had opened his door but then hid behind it as he saw a cop coming. The cop didn't see Danny so he went through and opened the door on the other side. Danny closed the door after he saw the cop leave.

Aerrow opened the door and said to Danny, "Come on!" while calling him over with his hand.

Danny joined his brother and went through the door. Both of them kept running and saw they were in the police station's garage. They stopped when they saw a police cruiser moving forward. Luckily, the cops didn't notice Aerrow and Danny so it turned and headed for the exit.

"They got us!" cried Danny. "What are we gonna do?"

Aerrow thought for a moment. He saw a parked police cruiser and said, "Two things: Number one, we steal this car. Number two, I'm driving." Aerrow barely trusted Danny with his van so he definitely wasn't going to let him drive a completely different car.

Aerrow went over to the driver's side, opening the door while Danny went to the passenger's side and climbed in through the open window.

"Hey, wait for me," said Danny. "Don't take off."

Aerrow didn't take off because he looked over the car's controls but didn't have any idea how to get it started. He twisted a small dial and the light next to it turned red.

Danny looked on his side and picked up a plastic gun with a sensor in it connected to a computer on the dashboard. "Okay, let's see what I've got over here," he said.

"Where's the starter on this thing?" said Aerrow.

Danny began to hit buttons on the computer's keyboard. It seemed to work as the screen turned on, showing a question mark in the middle.

"I've got a good feeling about this, Aerrow," said Danny.

Aerrow looked over at his brother working the computer like he was a natural. He was amazed as he said, "I didn't know you could do that."

"It comes from sitting on my butt all day playing video games," said Danny. "It also helps if your parents were brilliant scientists. Well, your mom, anyway."

Aerrow saw another set of switches and turned them. The lights next to them all turned on and the engine began to rev. He placed the car in drive and said, "Got it!"

"Let's get out of here," said Danny.

"Let's hit the bridge!"

Aerrow hit the accelerator and sparks came out from the engine's generator on the hood. By pulling on some more levers, the police cruiser finally moved forward. Aerrow crashed through the lowering board as he exited the garage. A cop noticed that Aerrow and Danny were in the police cruiser as he shot off two fireballs but missed. Aerrow turned the car to the left and nearly hit some other cars while another cop tried to shoot at the cruiser but also missed. Two other police cruisers were already in pursuit of Aerrow and Danny with their sirens blazing.

Danny looked at the onboard computer to see a mini-map being displayed, but then saw it change to a different display. _"Security alert! Standby for special bulletin!"_ the computer said as it showed Aerrow and Danny's mug shots. It was a message sent out to all the police cruisers to be on the lookout for the escaping prisoners. On the screen had the words, _Alien Plumbers: Use of Unnecessary Force is Authorised._

Danny saw Aerrow's mug shot and said, "Aerrow, you look terrible."

Aerrow looked over at the screen and saw Danny's mug shot. "You don't look so good yourself," Aerrow commented.

The computer then said, _"Alien species escaping from police detention centre."_

"Aliens?" Danny wondered. "Aw man, now we've gotta deal with aliens, too?"

Aerrow looked at his brother and said, "Danny, we're the aliens!"

"We are?" Danny's face turned to one of surprise as he said, "Whoa, cool!"

Aerrow kept speeding down the road until he turned sharply to the right into another area. It turned out to be a bad idea since cars were coming down it from the other direction and it was too narrow to turn the other way. The police cruisers chasing after the two brothers soon followed them down the narrow passage. Aerrow swerved to prevent himself from colliding with the other cars.

Danny looked at the computer and saw the mini-map was being displayed again. The red dot on the screen indicated the police cruiser as it followed down a road.

"Hey, Aerrow," said Danny, "you're going the wrong way."

"How would you know?" Aerrow retorted.

"Trust me."

"Ha!"

Aerrow was too focused on talking to Danny that he almost hit an oncoming car. It almost scared Danny when Aerrow avoided crashing at the last second.

"You're driving like a maniac! Will you be careful?" Danny shouted.

"You wanna drive?" snapped Aerrow.

Aerrow saw another street on his right so he made a sharp turn toward it. Just then, a car almost hit Aerrow but ended up crashing into another car. The drivers in this world were worse than Aerrow was driving now.

Danny saw the crash taking place and said, "I'm not riding with you anymore."

"Okay, you drive," said Aerrow. He then carelessly let go of the steering wheel, which sent Danny into a panic.

"No, what are you doing!" Danny shouted as he reached for the steering wheel.

The police cruiser was headed for another car that was going in the opposite direction. Instead of crashing into the car, the police cruiser drove up the car's hood and rested on top of it. The driver of the other car, a man named Bato (_Avatar_), looked up to see a police cruiser on his car. The car on the bottom was driving down the street while Aerrow and Danny remained on the top.

"How are you steering this thing?" Danny wondered.

"I'm not," Aerrow admitted.

The two police cruisers chasing after Aerrow and Danny noticed that they were on top of another car so they were forced to make U-turns in the street.

"I hope the guy downstairs knows where we're going," Danny said.

The car underneath Aerrow and Danny kept driving. Eventually, it reached an area where a van crashed into a car pile-up. Aerrow decided this was far enough as he pushed on the accelerator and drove off the car on the bottom.

Aerrow laughed as he shouted, "Yeah! This is driving!"

Danny laughed along with him, having the same fun. It wouldn't last as the chasing police cruisers had once again turned around and finally caught up with Aerrow and Danny. One was on each side so Aerrow would have no space to turn. The cops from each cruiser held out their fireball guns and started sending shots at the two brothers. Aerrow and Danny managed to avoid shot after shot, but their luck would eventually change. That's when Aerrow had an idea.

"Brace yourself!" he warned Danny.

Aerrow slammed on the brakes and the cruiser screeched to a halt. The other cops weren't prepared for this as they kept accelerating and firing off shots. The fireballs eventually hit the other cruiser, setting both ablaze. Aerrow sped up just as the police cruisers both made a huge explosion.

Aerrow and Danny both laughed when they had finally gotten rid of their pursuers. They each extended their hands and formed them together while moving their fingers up and down in between and shouted in unison, "Glug, glug, glug, glug, glug!" It was their own version of a high five.

Now that no police was chasing them, they were free to drive without worry. Aerrow looked around and didn't know where to go next.

"Which way?" he said.

Danny looked at a fork in the road up ahead and saw a sign. On it the words _Last Exit: Dark Ace River Parkway_ were written while an arrow pointed to the right.

"Take the parkway," said Danny.

"Right," replied Aerrow.

Aerrow began to turn to go to the parkway, but Danny got his hands on the steering wheel and made Aerrow go straight instead.

Danny smiled and said, "Perfect, perfect."

"You said the parkway!" Aerrow said.

"I know. I wanted the tunnel but I said parkway because I know you would go the opposite way I suggested." Danny then laughed after making his comment.

Aerrow couldn't believe how weird his brother sometimes acted, but it didn't matter right now. The two brothers then passed under a sign that had the words _Dark Ace Desert Tunnel_ written on it. Aerrow had managed to avoid more cars as he headed for the tunnel. All that swerving had distracted Aerrow from seeing road blocks in front of the tunnel as he drove through them.

The two brothers had now entered the tunnel. It wasn't a good idea because fungus was covered all over the inside and stuck to the car, blocking Aerrow's vision. The onboard computer was then flashing the words _Danger! Tunnel Not Finished!_

"Hey, watch it! What're you doing!" shouted Danny as another piece of fungus hit the cruiser.

Just then, the computer said, _Warning: Leaving power grid. Powering down._ The computer shut off and left Aerrow with no control over the cruiser. It kept going forward after all the speed it gathered, which made Aerrow afraid.

"I can't stop this thing and I can't see where I'm going!" said Aerrow. As the cruiser kept moving, more and more fungus kept sticking to it.

"Look out, Aerrow!" said Danny. "Hit the brakes!"

"There are no brakes!"

"Do something!"

"This fungus is gonna kill us!"

Danny looked ahead and cried out, "We're gonna hit the end of the tunnel!"

At that moment, the cruiser drove through the tunnel's end with fungus wrapped all around it. Aerrow and Danny screamed as they were plummeting to the ground and they thought it would be the end for them after coming so far. All of a sudden, the fungus latching onto the cruiser had prevented it from crashing to the bottom. The cruiser bounced a few times before finally settling a few feet above the ground. The two brothers saw they weren't dead and sighed in relief.

The cruiser's doors swung open, and Aerrow and Danny got out seeing what had happened. They sat on their doors to see the car suspended in mid-air by the fungus.

"Hey! Was that superior driving skills or what?" Aerrow said confidently. He saw the fungus and felt like he was going to vomit. "Let's get out of here before this fungus stuff eats us alive."

"Hey," Danny protested, "the fungus just saved us."

"What are you talking about? It was my driving that saved us."

"It wasn't your driving that just saved us." Danny gestured with his hands, saying, "The tunnel just sneezed us out and then this giant booger caught us in there—that's what saved us."

Aerrow was disgusted at Danny's comment as he said, "Aw, come on!"

Danny turned to Aerrow and said, "Hey, why do you always have to say 'Come on' in practically every sentence?"

"Mario said it all the time in the movie so I have to say it in this story," replied Aerrow.

The two brothers then jumped off the car and landed in a pile of sand at the bottom. Now they were stranded in the desert as fugitives. More importantly, they still needed to find June before it was too late.

* * *

BlueTiger321: Wow, what a chapter!

June: I'll say. You didn't even let me be in it!

BlueTiger321: Don't worry June because the next chapter is all about you.

Dark Ace: Yes, but you're mine! Mwa, ha, ha, ha!

June: Ew! Get away from me, you butt head! *kicks Dark Ace in his shin*

Dark Ace: Ow!

BlueTiger321: Well, stay tuned to see what happens next. So please, read and review!


	6. Chapter 5: The Princess

Chapter 5: The Princess

BlueTiger321: Hi, and welcome back, folks. Now that we've focused on Aerrow and Danny, it's time to see how June is doing. Okay, so on with the story.

* * *

Dark Ace sat in his mud bath along with Azula, trying to relax after having lost Aerrow and Danny and after nearly being de-evolved. His body was submerged in the mud so only his head stuck out while Azula kept her upper body above the mud, showing her bathing suit. The two plumbers were his only lead to try and find the meteorite piece, and now they were out of his grasp. The only good thing was that he still had the princess.

His moment of peace was ruined as his two cousins came in his suite. "Excuse me, sir?" said Jack.

Dark Ace opened his eyes after he heard Jack's voice, and he looked annoyed for having his privacy ruined. He thought, _What do these imbeciles want?_

Travis and Jack both came to the edge of the mud bath. Once they had Dark Ace's attention, Jack said, "Sorry to disturb you, but the plumbers—they're in the tunnel. They're on their way to the desert."

"What are you doing here instead of being in the desert heading them off?" said Dark Ace. He couldn't believe his cousins were actually wasting their time telling him.

Travis then walked into the mud, getting the bottom of his legs covered in it. "That's exactly what I told him, sir," he said while pointing at his head. "Exactly what I told him. Between you and me, Jack doesn't have a thought in his brain."

Jack also walked into the mud and retorted, "Ha, ha, he's a liar, sir." He then pointed at Travis's head and said, "Between us, Travis doesn't have a brain in his head."

"I agree," said Dark Ace.

Azula chuckled and said to Dark Ace, "They're your relatives."

Dark Ace then had an idea about what he was going to do with his cousins. "Wait outside," he said to Travis and Jack. The two cousins walked out of the mud as per Dark Ace's order. Once they had left, Dark Ace turned back to Azula and said, "Azula, bring me the princess and have her cleaned up."

Deep inside, Azula wanted to vomit after hearing Dark Ace talk about the princess. She wanted Dark Ace to notice her not just as his follower but also as one who wants to be with him. The princess getting involved was putting a hindrance on her intentions.

Off topic, Dark Ace said, "Do you know what I love about mud? It's clean and it's dirty at the same time. The princess..."

Dark Ace closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as if he was feeling a great sense of euphoria. His plans will come to fruition, and the princess was going to make it happen.

* * *

Azula was back in her regular clothes as she walked to the room where all the girls from Brooklyn were being held. A purple Heaven Smile accompanied her as the doors were opened.

Inside the room the girls either stood around or sat on a cot, hoping that someone could get them out or trying to find something to do since they were trapped. A yellow Heaven Smile also stood in the room so none of them could try anything to escape.

As Azula walked, all the girls stared at her and felt there was a bad vibe coming from her. If this woman entered the room, then helping them would be the last thing on her mind.

Piper sat on a cot still with some hope and asked, "Um, are you here to help us?"

Azula merely smirked and replied, "Hardly." She walked further into the room and stopped in the middle. Looking amongst each of them she said, "Now let me guess: which one of you is Juniper?"

Upon hearing her name, June stepped forward. She felt nervous and also a little curious as to how this woman knew her name. Azula looked at June and froze. She saw the resemblance in this girl to the rest of the royal family.

"Princess Juniper," said Azula in a low tone.

All the other girls couldn't believe what they just heard. This woman addressed June as a princess as if it was true.

"What?" said Gwen.

Piper whispered to Rose, "Princess? This is getting weird."

Azula walked up to June and said, "You have your mother's eyes."

June displayed shock on her face. This woman obviously knew something about her family whether for better or for worse.

"Come with me," said Azula.

June followed Azula out of the room. She didn't feel right about leaving the other girls behind but this might be her only chance to learn about her family. The purple Heaven Smile then shut the doors behind June and Azula once they had left, leaving the other girls still being held captive.

* * *

At the Devo Chamber in the police station, Travis stood there with a satisfied look on his face. He was going to see something amazing happening and he couldn't contain his happiness.

"Goodbye, Jack," he said. "I'm gonna miss ya."

Jack was the one sitting in the chair meant for de-evolving people into Heaven Smiles. His face showed fear and his hands were shackled to the arm rests because he knew what was going to happen. After failing Dark Ace so many times, he was going to become a Heaven Smile.

"Have a nice trip," said Travis. "See you next fall."

Dark Ace was back in his clothes after having his mud bath and he stood at a nearby staircase. He held his finger out, letting Kun Lan know it was time to begin. Kun Lan flipped a switch, making the machine say _Evolve_ and then he turned a dial to make the machine say _Advanced_.

The chair began to move, sending Jack all the way to the back under the big cylinder.

"Good idea, cousin," Travis said to Dark Ace. "I always knew he'd make a good Heaven Smile." When the chair stopped, Travis waved to Jack and said, "Bye, Jack."

Jack screamed when his head was brought up to the cylinder. Smoke billowed to indicate the machine was functioning. What Travis didn't see was an x-ray on a screen showing a person's brain become much larger than usual.

The chair was lowered and Travis was surprised to see that Jack hadn't changed into a Heaven Smile.

When the chair moved forward, Jack looked up at Dark Ace and said, "Ah, our not-so-benevolent dictator, as it was."

The chair moved back to its starting position and two technicians unlocked the shackles to let Jack stand.

When Jack was free, he pointed to Travis and said, "Travis, do you know what the square root of 36,481 is?"

"What are you talking about?" said Travis.

"One hundred and ninety-one," Jack replied boastingly.

Travis was then grabbed by the technicians and forced into the chair. His face displayed fear as he thought Dark Ace was going to have him de-evolved instead. Travis was so busy worrying that he didn't hear the computer say _Evolve_ and _Advanced_ again.

"No, wait," cried Travis. "Help me, Jack!"

"Perhaps if I could make you idiots smarter then you won't screw up this time," Dark Ace said as Travis passed by him.

Travis shook in the chair while saying, "No, cousin, please, not me!" The chair was now under the cylinder again, so it raised Travis up as he screamed, "No!"

The smoke billowed once more as the machine functioned. Once it was finished, Travis was lowered as he had gone through the same process as his cousin. He was no longer screaming but instead had a surprised look.

"Oh my," said Travis as the chair moved forward. "How peculiar."

The chair was brought back to the front and Travis was helped out by the technicians. Jack walked up to his cousin and said, "It appears as though you've underwent a transmogrification."

"More like a transfiguration," Travis corrected while inspecting himself.

"A simple metamorphosis."

"Enough!" said Dark Ace. He looked down at his now smarter cousins, feeling glad that for once they might actually do their tasks like they were supposed to instead of messing things up. "Now, go to the desert!"

Travis and Jack walked to Dark Ace while Travis explained, "Excuse me, excuse me. That hardly seems logical, does it? We should stay here and formulate our own strategy. Tête-à-tête. Inner circle, that sort of thing."

Dark Ace was now fed up with his cousins. He made them smarter but now they were defying his orders. Keeping his composure, he said, "Here's what's 'logical' to me." Dark Ace looked down at his cousins and gave them his ultimatum. "If you do not return with the plumbers and the rock"—his voice then changed to a dark tone—"I shall personally kill you."

Sensing the malice behind Dark Ace's words, Travis said, "We're going."

"After you, Travis," said Jack.

The two cousins then left Dark Ace's presence for they knew not to go against their master's orders or else they would suffer his wrath.

* * *

Back in Dark Ace's tower, June was sitting by herself in another room. The walls were decorated with black pyramids sticking out and the floor was lined with black tiles. A purple shag carpet was placed in the room's centre and lights hung from the walls that cast from the top and bottom. A red door stood from the side but June already knew it was locked from the outside.

June was sitting in front of a vanity mirror looking at herself. She was now wearing a long, green dress with green high heels on her feet. She had to admit that she looked beautiful in the dress but she didn't see why she couldn't wear her old clothes.

(A/N: Think of the dress June wore in the episode _Dream Date_.)

June thought she was by herself when Azula mysteriously walked into the room to check on her. She flicked a piece of the dress with her finger and said to June, "It was your mother's…"

June was almost surprised to see Azula in the room with her, but now she felt it was time she was going to get some answers about her family. Still looking into the mirror, she asked, "What do you know about my mother?"

Azula kept a smile on her face as she responded, "She was quite an inspiration"—she paused momentarily as she jerked her neck—"to some. When Dark Ace took over, she stole the rock and then smuggled you to the other side. Then, she died."

_The fossil must be..._, June thought. She then had the realisation that the fossil in the underground was all that was left of her mother.

June took in a deep breath and asked, "And what about my father? Is he alive?"

"It depends on what you mean by living," replied Azula.

June was confused at Azula's response. She didn't know whether Azula was only toying with her or if there was no clear answer.

"What are you talking about?" said June.

"Now you listen to me," said Azula with spite in her voice. "I don't care whose daughter you are. Dark Ace believes that you're the only one who can merge the dimensions. I've waited too long to let all this slip away."

Azula then gave a slight nudge to June's hair as an insult, and then turned around to leave. June was left in the room to take in Azula's words and worry if she might do harm to her.

* * *

The desert had sweltering heat as the sun had reached its highest point. Aerrow and Danny were making their trail over a crag after last night's escapade. Danny had taken off his T-shirt and wrapped it around his waist to cool himself off while Aerrow chose to keep on his shirt.

Both brothers weren't on good speaking terms because Aerrow had blamed Danny for going through the tunnel. They kept silent as they walked with angered looks on their faces.

Aerrow broke the silence by saying, "Well, you said the tunnel."

"I did not," said Danny. "I said parkway."

Aerrow turned back to his brother and said, "But you meant the tunnel." He then spread out his hands and gestured where they should go based on Danny's keen senses, though to him it was meant as an insult. "Hey, go on. Pick a direction. Any direction you like."

Rather than snap back at Aerrow, Danny simply slapped him on the back of his head and back sassed what Aerrow just said like a child.

"Hey, that looks good over there," Aerrow said while pointing off randomly. "That's it, let's die there!"

The heat was getting to the brothers so they had to find a way out of the desert quickly, get back into the city and rescue June.

* * *

Dark Ace sat in his suite with a smile on his face as he held a long, gray firearm with a scope in his hands. He was sitting in front of a video terminal talking to Scarface over a speaker phone.

Dark Ace looked into the gun's scope as he said, "Are the Heaven Smiles training with the handheld de-evolution guns?"

Scarface appeared on a screen and replied, "As we speak, sir."

Putting the gun down, Dark Ace rubbed his chin and said, "Excellent. After the merge, it will be nice to see the humans de-evolved, won't it?" He watched as Scarface nodded in agreement with him. "What is it that they come from? I keep forgetting. It's mice or something?"

"Apes, sir," Scarface corrected. "Monkeys."

"Disgusting mammals."

Azula walked in and glanced over to Dark Ace from across his table. She looked dissatisfied as she said, "Your princess is here."

"Well, my, my. Looks like you got up on the wrong side of the nest this morning," Dark Ace said jokingly.

Azula merely huffed at Dark Ace's comment as she stormed out of the room.

* * *

On Dark Ace's purple couch sat June by herself. The room was elegant as candles were lit on a small table in front of her. She was puzzled to see why she was summoned here but she thought there must be a good reason.

June was a bit startled as she heard footsteps coming from her right that were soon joined by small chain rattling. She turned her head to see who or what was making the noises. Then she felt saddened to see that it was coming from a dog with a metal collar around its neck chained to the wall. The dog was a portly, white pug with black eyes, and gray splotches on its face, front paws and right ear.

Unbeknownst to June, Dark Ace walked in on her and witnessed a magnificent, and somewhat ironic, sight: the princess having her first contact with a being from her kingdom after having been gone for so long.

The dog looked rather sad as it moved since it too felt like it was a prisoner. Upon seeing June, the dog suddenly said in a Scottish accent, "Sweet bat otter! Is that you, princess?"

June was stunned to hear the dog talking. "What?" she said as she knelt down to it. "A talking dog? Then you must be a—"

"Go ahead and say it," Dark Ace interrupted, causing June and the dog to look over at the front. When Dark Ace got June's attention, he continued: "A magical creature. Monroe is the pet and advisor to the royal family. You may pet him. Just don't move your hands around like a small, wounded animal." Dark Ace then clamped down with his teeth to signify what he just said.

"Hey," said Monroe, "is that supposed to be a fat joke? Because I'll have you know that my body is—"

Dark Ace glared at Monroe with rage in his eyes while he clenched his teeth and gave a small grunt. Monroe stopped his comment as he whimpered upon seeing Dark Ace.

June stood up and said, "So, you must be the great Dark Ace."

"That I am," Dark Ace replied as he bowed. He then walked over to a giant globe that showed his world with a three-dimensional model of the city. "Ruler of all that you see: a few miserable streets and an endless desert." Dark Ace spun the globe to show only yellow that indicated a desert while the city also came into view.

"You've done a lovely job," June said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Well, thank you," Dark Ace said, smiling.

Dark Ace walked over to June as he picked up two long, slender glasses that were filled with some kind of drink. He offered one to her, but June felt repulsed by even being near him. When she refused to take the drink, Dark Ace put down his hands.

"Where's my father?" June demanded.

Dark Ace only hummed at June's question and sipped from his glass. He tapped his fingers against the glasses before putting them away. "He's around," he responded.

June couldn't get a straight answer about her father from anyone. Now Dark Ace was approaching her but she stood firmly in her spot.

"You are so fresh and so clean," said Dark Ace.

Now June was forced to sit back on the couch to get away from the man, but he merely sat next to her and stared into her eyes like they were drawing him in.

"Now don't fight it," said Dark Ace. "You know you've always been uncomfortable in the human world, and you've at least suspected that you were"—Dark Ace paused as he stuck out his tongue; it then changed into a reptilian tongue before reverting back to normal—"different."

June was disgusted at what Dark Ace did. She backed away from him but couldn't go any farther when her back was up against the side of a staircase.

"I've suspected a lot of things," said June, "but not that I—"

"That you descended from magical creatures," Dark Ace finished for her. "And you know what they say about little girls, don't you?" June shook her head at Dark Ace's question. He then said, "They say: they never forget the first time they were kissed by a dragon."

Dark Ace's face then began to contort into a reptilian shape as a result of nearly being de-evolved. June let out a slight scream as she got away from Dark Ace but then bumped into Yun-seong who stood in her way.

"Take her away," ordered Dark Ace as his face reverted to normal. "I'll need to... use her later."

Yun-seong laughed as he took hold of June and escorted her back to her room. Dark Ace was now by himself in his suite. In a fit of rage, he kicked Monroe as he passed by him.

"Throwback!" Dark Ace shouted to Monroe.

Monroe was knocked to the side and let out a cry of pain as Dark Ace kicked at him.

* * *

Aerrow and Danny still walked through the desert. What they didn't know was that they were being watched. Travis looked at them through a pair of binoculars. He lowered them and growled, "Plumbers." He turned his back and said, "Affirmative!"

"Come quickly, cousin!" said Jack.

Travis ran over to Jack who was sitting at the driver's seat of a dune buggy. When Travis got in, Jack started the vehicle and drove forward.

"Quickly, after them, cousin," said Travis.

"I'm with you, cousin," replied Jack.

The dune buggy then began to drive awkwardly as Jack was trying to get it under control.

"No, forward!" said Travis, pointing in the direction of Aerrow and Danny. "Stay on course."

Jack did his best to get the dune buggy to work properly, but he ended up driving it over a cliff. Both cousins screamed as they fell.

Aerrow and Danny heard the screaming and ran off to find the source. Danny held a wrench in his hands in case they were met with opposition. What they found were two guys stuck in a large pile of wet sand. The two brothers immediately recognised them as June's kidnappers.

"Aha!" said Travis, seeing Aerrow and Danny. "In the name of Dark Ace…"

"We arrest you!" the two cousins shouted together.

"Surrender immediately!"

* * *

Aerrow and Danny had managed to overpower Travis and Jack, and the two cousins were now tied to each other in Danny's tool belt. A pair of Charmanders was nearby and one of them began to gnaw on Jack's jacket.

"Now if you two don't start talking," said Aerrow, "we're gonna leave you to these guys for lunch."

Danny lowered himself to Travis and Jack and said in a demanding tone, "Now, where's June?"

"No, no, no," replied Jack. "Where is the rock, scallywag!"

Danny lost his temper as he said, "Where's June, butt breath!"

"Where is the rock, overweening rogue!" said Travis.

"Not until you give us June, booger head!" Danny shouted.

"Where is the rock!" shouted Jack.

"Shut up!" Aerrow shouted. When everyone calmed down, Aerrow crouched down and said, "Now, what's with this rock?"

Travis turned to Aerrow and replied, "The rock is a piece of a special meteorite, which was chipped off upon impact when it crash landed over sixty-five million years ago."

"Yes," said Jack. "You see, once this rock is re-inserted into the meteorite"—he then brought his hands together in reference—"our two dimensions will reunite and we will become one."

"Then our cousin, Dark Ace, plans to exterminate the mammals and become ruler of both our worlds," said Travis.

"Hey, Aerrow," said Danny, "they must be talking about the gem on June's bracelet."

"Yes, that's it!" said Travis.

"I don't get it," said Aerrow as he stood up. "Why didn't Dark Ace just come through before like you clowns?"

"You fool," said Jack.

"The gateway has been sealed off for years until someone on _your_ side blasted it open again," said Travis.

Aerrow narrowed his eyes and knew who was responsible. "Moss," he said in a low tone.

"Now what if we get you the rock, will you get us June?" Danny asked.

Travis and Jack each turned their heads to look at each other, but they kept missing until Jack stopped his head to face Travis. Jack nodded and mumbled into Travis's ear so they could agree to the deal.

"Yes," replied Travis. "I think that proposal would mutually benefit both our parties."

"Yes, yes," said Jack. He held out his hand and said, "Okay, now hand over the rock."

"Someone took it," Aerrow admitted.

Danny stood up, recalling exactly who took June's bracelet. "By the bar," he said, "that lady who mugged us in the black robe—"

"Was she curvaceous," Travis interrupted, "very curvaceous?"

"No, she had this large... chest," Danny said, not knowing they meant the same thing.

Everyone else then looked at Danny oddly when they heard what he said.

Danny then admitted, "Hey, it's the only thing the author will let me say because he wants this story to be read by as many ages as possible."

Jack snapped his fingers and said, "Aha! Rangiku, the bouncer at Luigi's Bar!"

Aerrow and Danny helped Travis and Jack stand up and got the tool belt off them. Now they were going to work together to get back June's bracelet. The bracelet not only concerns June but also the fates of the two worlds.

* * *

BlueTiger321: Now that we've seen how June is doing, it's time to get back to our heroes.

Danny: Hey, why did you make me say that thing about Rangiku's—?

Rangiku: About my what?

Danny: Well, uh... by that, I mean—

June: Hey, you're supposed to be looking at me!

Danny: Uh oh! Please don't be mad, June! *runs away*

June: Come back here! *runs after Danny*

BlueTiger321: O_OU Okay, well, stay tuned for the next chapter. Until next time, folks.

Rangiku: Read and review!


	7. Chapter 6: The Bracelet

Chapter 6: The Bracelet

BlueTiger321: Hi there, folks. Now we're on to chapter six. This was probably the hardest chapter for me to write because there are three songs being sung in it and I had to search hard to get the lyrics because I want everything to be as close to the movie as possible. One of the songs I had to change because I felt it was inappropriate for the K+ rating so I picked a random song from one of my favourite games, _Rock Band 2_. But after a lot of hard work and patience, it's finally paid off. Credit goes to these sites for having the lyrics: TMK (The Mushroom Kingdom), YouTube, and Lyrics Mania. The songs in this chapter are _That's What You Get_ by Paramore (the original song in the movie was _Love is the Drug_ by The Divinyls), _I Would Stop the World_ by Charles and Eddie and _Walk the Dinosaur_ by The Goombas. These aren't the whole songs; they're just the parts that cut out in the movie and the part I cut out of the song I chose. So, enjoy.

* * *

The sun was just setting over the horizon and night time would soon arrive to cast down over the city. Up near the highest point of Dark Ace's tower sat June back in the room she was provided. Looking down, she thought how terrible it must be for the citizens to be living the way they do while Dark Ace does nothing for them.

Monroe had been sent to June to join her in the room. Still being kept on a chain, he tried biting it to free himself. No matter how many times he bit down on the chain, it wouldn't break.

June looked over to him and said, "Hey, don't do that; you'll hurt yourself."

Monroe stopped biting on the chain and said, "Sorry, lass. I'm just sick of being tied to this blasted thing."

June walked over to Monroe and knelt down to him. Even though seeing a live magical creature felt weird to her, she had the notion that she could trust Monroe.

"Say, Monroe," asked June, "who am I exactly?"

Monroe smiled and said, "You're Princess Juniper, daughter to King Michael and the late Queen Barbara and heir to the throne of the magical kingdom."

"So, what happened around here?"

"Well lass, our land was peaceful and abundant. That was until that wretched Dark Ace decided to steal the throne for himself. Thinking that he wanted to take over the other world, he got the idea to merge them together using the meteorite. Your parents tried to stop him, but they were soon overpowered by his Heaven Smile army.

"In a last attempt, your mother sent you away to the other world where she hoped you would live a life of peace. She also entrusted to you a piece of the meteorite so Dark Ace wouldn't be able to merge the dimensions."

June nodded at Monroe's tale and then said, "So, how come no one uses any magic around here?"

(A/N: I felt I should give a reason why no magic is used in a world of magical creatures.)

Monroe breathed and said, "Dark Ace had foolishly squandered our magical resources, and now what little we have left is being used to power his diabolical machines."

June thought about her next question and hoped she would get an answer. "What happened to my father?"

Monroe looked sad when June asked that question. "I'm sorry, lass," he said. "If I told you, it would break your heart."

June sighed. No one could tell her anything about her father. Feeling down, she petted Monroe on the head to cheer herself up, and Monroe smiled and licked her hand, making June laugh.

"I guess we're both prisoners here, huh?" said June.

Monroe simply frowned as he nodded with June in agreement.

* * *

Night time was now over the city. Outside of a garbage dump stood Aerrow, Danny, Travis and Jack. They watched from behind a dune as a large dump truck unloaded many garbage bags onto the ground while two men in yellow raincoats and green gas masks (the Raincoat Cult members from _Dead Rising_) were using long, forked poles to pull down the bags.

"Look, garbage workers," said Travis. "We'll hijack a sludge gulper and drive it to the city!"

"Then what?" asked Danny.

"First we get the rock, and then we take you to Princess Juniper in the tower."

Aerrow knelt by Danny, who had his shirt back on, as they were going to ambush the two garbage workers. "Get your wrench," said Aerrow as he pulled out his plunger from his belt.

Danny reached down to his own tool belt to grab something, but instead felt nothing. He looked down and saw it was empty.

"Aw man, I lost all my tools!" said Danny.

Aerrow shook his head in annoyance and said, "Aw! Come on, let's go!" He walked over the dune while Danny followed.

The two garbage workers kept pulling down bags unaware that Aerrow and Danny were sneaking up on them. Danny popped up behind one of the workers and tapped him on the shoulder. In response, the worker turned around as he held the pole in his hands. The pole then hit the other worker in the head, knocking him unconscious.

Aerrow threw his plunger at Danny who caught it and shoved it in the face of the first worker. Confused, the worker stumbled around with the plunger stuck to his mask.

"C'mon, what're you waiting for?" Danny said.

Aerrow then walked behind the worker and hit him on the head with his pipe wrench. The first worker fell down unconscious and landed in a pile of garbage bags. Aerrow's plunger was then pulled away from the worker's mask.

Aerrow and Danny then donned the gas masks in case some other workers were on site. They, along with Travis and Jack, went into the truck known as a sludge gulper and drove out of the dump. Aerrow was at the driver's seat while Danny stood next to him. A large red sheet was at the edge of the driver's seat as if to conceal something.

As the sludge gulper approached the gate, a worker stood there and waved to Aerrow and Danny. Aerrow gave a thumbs up and Danny waved back to the worker to keep up their façade until they were free.

When the sludge gulper had passed the gate, Danny said, "It's clear."

Aerrow and Danny pulled off the gas masks and the red sheet was pulled out to reveal Travis and Jack who were hiding under Travis's coat. The group of four laughed as their plan had worked.

"We did it," said Danny.

Travis held Jack's head in his hands and said, "I'm brilliant!"

"For mammals," said Jack, "you guys are quite acceptable."

Aerrow drove the sludge gulper back into the city. The easy part was now over, so they focused on getting back June's bracelet.

* * *

The group had now entered Luigi's Bar. It was the place to be for the citizens to enjoy themselves at night time. Many of them were dancing to the music as lights flashed all over the place.

Aerrow and Danny were now wearing clothes Travis and Jack had picked for them to make themselves blend in with the crowd. Aerrow was now dressed in a yellow shirt with a matching jacket and gloves, black pants and shoes, and a gold medallion around his neck. Danny wore a red shirt with a matching jacket and pants, white shoes and a silver medallion around his neck. The two of them thought they looked silly in those clothes.

"Isn't this a little bit feminine?" asked Danny.

"Yes, it was my ex-wife's," replied Travis.

"Would you wear this stuff?" asked Aerrow.

"Yes," said Jack. "On occasion, we have a date."

"Well who do you date, a canary?"

Meanwhile, underneath the bar, Rangiku was making her way to it as she could be seen through metal grating in the floor. She passed behind a stopped car. After she crossed the road, another car was speeding and crashed into the first one.

Music was already playing in the bar.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore._

_It's your turn to take we're settling the final score_

_And why do we like to hurt so much?_

Aerrow and Danny went over to a woman named Ravess (from Chapter 3) who was at the coat check. The two of them gave Ravess their tool belts and she in turn gave them tags to claim them.

(A/N: The woman from the movie who acted rude to Mario and Luigi is the same one at the bar. That's why I chose Ravess again.)

"Here, bring the tags back," said Ravess.

_I can't decide_

_You have made it harder just to go on_

_And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong_

Ravess took their tool belts and placed them in a metal basket. It was then hoisted up by a cable. Ravess walked by it to see a wanted poster framed on the wall. She saw Aerrow and Danny's mug shots on it and realised the two men at the check were them.

Travis and Jack went off separately while Aerrow and Danny scanned the area to look for Rangiku. "Look for her in the black robe," said Aerrow.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

All the people in the bar were dancing to the rhythm, but Rangiku was still nowhere to be seen. Back at the coat check, Ravess was on the phone with the police to tip them off about Aerrow and Danny.

"Hi," she said. "Are you looking for those plumbers?" She looked out her window and said, "Well, I think I've spotted them."

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

Travis and Jack went over to the bar in celebration. They felt they were too smart for Dark Ace and they had also gained insight from helping Aerrow and Danny.

"My friend," said Travis, "to the downfall of Dark Ace."

"The sooner, the better," said Jack.

Rangiku had now entered the bar and she was asserting her authority as the bouncer by pushing people out of her way. Instead of wearing those metallic boots she had last night, her feet were now adorned with white socks and brown sandals.

"There she is," Aerrow said, pointing to her.

"Where?" asked Danny.

"Up there.'

Rangiku was now on the dance floor enjoying herself by dancing along to the music.

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here_

'_Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here_

"Leave this to me," said Aerrow, brimming with confidence. "No woman can resist the charm of an Aerrow."

Aerrow made his way over to Rangiku while she continued dancing. Upon seeing Aerrow, she stopped and stared at him as he tried his best to get close to her.

"Hey," said Aerrow. "The name's Aerrow. I'm your main man. Your ram-a-dame, your can of spam..."

Aerrow fell to the floor as Rangiku punched him in the face. She looked down at him and laughed before walking away. Danny saw the whole thing and cringed. He walked over to his brother to help him back on his feet.

_I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn_

_Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard_

"Are you all right?" asked Danny.

Aerrow brushed himself off and said, "Maybe she's a little shy." He walked back to Rangiku to try again. When he approached her, he said, "Excuse me, but could you hit me again? Because I've never seen such... fluidity the way your knuckles crunched as you smashed them into my face."

Rangiku didn't seem to be buying Aerrow's attempts, but then she grabbed him by the shoulder and said, "Dance with me, and then I'll hit you all you like."

Aerrow nodded and said, "All right."

"That's it, Aerrow," said Danny.

The music then changed and everyone got a partner to dance to its slow pace. Travis and Jack saw Aerrow had finally gotten close to Rangiku so they toasted their drinks. Aerrow looked at Rangiku as he held her in his arms, but was more focused on looking at June's bracelet on her wrist while the meteorite piece shone in the light.

_Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo_

_I would stop the world for you, babe (Stop!)_

_I would stop the things I do_

_If I knew you loved me, too, yeah_

Aerrow then held out Rangiku as she twisted her body. He caught her in his arms and leaned her back as he moved his head close to the bracelet, trying to catch it with his teeth. Rangiku saw this so Aerrow had no choice but to let go of it.

_I would change my whole world over (Stop!)_

_I would fain my history_

_If I could see_

_Your future with me, now_

The two of them continued to dance. Rangiku then held her arms behind her head as Aerrow pulled them up turning around, trying to get a hold of the bracelet. The second attempt didn't work so Aerrow tried something else.

Danny watched over the other dancers, seeing his brother still trying to get June's bracelet.

_White lights show up in the dark, baby_

_Blue skies don't last forever_

Aerrow held Rangiku by one hand as she twirled around before bringing her back to him. As Aerrow held Rangiku by her shoulders, he slipped his hand close to the bracelet. With Rangiku distracted, Aerrow was able to slip it off as she raised her arm.

_Sunshine is so hard to believe in, baby_

_I would stop the world for you_

_If I knew you loved me, too_

With the bracelet in hand, Aerrow walked away smiling. Rangiku was hoping to see her dance partner when she turned around but saw no one. Her face showed surprise when she also saw the bracelet missing, making her feel like she was duped.

Aerrow made his way over to Danny just as the music changed again.

_Goom Goom_

_Acka-lacka-lacka Goom_

_Goom Goom_

_Acka-lacka Goomba_

_Goom Goom_

_Acka-lacka-lacka Goom_

_Goom Goom_

_Acka-lacka Goomba_

"You did it!" Danny said as he embraced his brother.

Azula had just entered the bar with three Heaven Smiles behind her. She was now dressed in black armour with gold trim instead of her dark red vest. The two brothers saw them so they had to think of a plan. Danny then danced along with the crowd so he wouldn't be noticed. Aerrow thought it was weird but before he knew it, he danced with them as well.

Azula wasn't fooled by their plan. She spotted the two brothers and said, "Come." She, along with the Heaven Smiles, approached the dance floor.

_It was a night like this_

_Forty million years ago_

_I lit a cigarette_

_Picked up a monkey skull to go_

Aerrow saw that their plan didn't work so he said to Danny, "What are we gonna do?"

Danny brought his hand to his chin and had an idea. He said, "Okay, here it is: one hook, scramble and right fake, okay?"

Aerrow knew what Danny meant after all the times they played football together. "Okay," he responded.

_The sun was spittin' fire_

_The sky was blue as ice_

Azula saw the two brothers trying to escape. She pointed to them and said to a Heaven Smile, "Get them!" The Heaven Smile laughed as it ran.

Danny held up his hand and said, "Seventy-three, twenty-four, hut!"

The two of them then split up to lead their pursuers off track.

_I felt a little tired_

_So I watched Miami Vice_

The Heaven Smile went to Aerrow. At the last second, Aerrow threw the bracelet into the air to perform a game of Keep Away from the Heaven Smile.

Azula looked over and saw the two plumbers had the meteorite piece. A smile came to her face as she soon thought she would be able to kill two birds with one stone and hopefully make Dark Ace very pleased with herself.

_I walked the dinosaur (woo!)_

_I walked the dinosaur_

Danny grabbed the bracelet while Aerrow moved to his left. The bracelet was thrown up once again while the Heaven Smile watched. Aerrow dived to grab the bracelet but was too late.

_Open the door_

_Get on the floor_

_Everybody walk the dinosaur_

_Open the door_

_Get on the floor_

_Everybody walk the dinosaur_

The bracelet almost fell through a metal grating in the floor but was caught by a black boot. Aerrow looked down to see the bracelet was out of his reach from the grating, and then looked up to see Azula smirking.

_Open the door_

_Get on the floor_

_Everybody walk the dinosaur_

_Open the door_

_Get on the floor_

_Everybody walk the dinosaur_

Near the bar, Travis and Jack were apprehended by two cops for preaching against Dark Ace. "Friends, liberate!" shouted Travis.

"It's not too late!" shouted Jack.

Danny pushed Aerrow away, but Aerrow said in protest, "They've got the rock!"

"We'll get it later," said Danny.

_Goom Goom_

_Acka-lacka-lacka Goom_

_Goom Goom_

_Acka-lacka Goomba_

_Goom Goom_

_Acka-lacka-lacka Goom_

_Goom Goom_

_Acka-lacka Goomba_

With Azula now having June's bracelet and Travis and Jack being arrested, they failed their mission so Aerrow and Danny were forced to retreat. Azula congratulated herself by taking a sip from her drink. In it was a worm that cried, "No, no!" Azula drank the whole thing with the worm and smiled.

_I met you in a cave_

_You were painting on a wall_

Aerrow and Danny ran for the exit but stopped when an arm reached out to block their path. It was Rangiku standing there with Ravess standing by over at the coat check. Just then, Rangiku turned to Ravess and punched her, knocking her unconscious.

"In here!" Rangiku shouted, opening the door.

_I said I'd be your slave_

_Follow you wherever you go_

Aerrow and Danny followed her, and she closed the door and locked it. Two Heaven Smiles ran up to them and rammed the door to try and open it.

_That night we split a rattlesnake_

_And danced beneath the stars_

Rangiku held her back to the door to prevent the Heaven Smiles from getting in while Aerrow and Danny tried to think of a means of escape. Danny also grabbed his and Aerrow's tool belt.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Aerrow said.

"Use the Stompers," replied Rangiku.

_You fell asleep, I stayed awake_

_And watched the passin' cars_

Danny noticed the metal boots lined up on a shelf and said, "Here?"

The two brothers then each put on a pair of Stompers, remembering they were the same boots Rangiku wore when they first met. A window was on the ceiling, which means the two of them had an escape route.

"Put in a cartridge and then click your heels together," explained Rangiku.

_I walked the dinosaur (woo!)_

_I walked the dinosaur_

Danny picked up two small tubes with painted faces on them (Bullet Bills from _Super Mario Bros._) and said, "These?"

Before they left, Rangiku motioned Aerrow over and said, "Over here, red." She then kissed Aerrow on the lips, making Aerrow open his eyes in shock.

"Aw, come on," said Danny, "we don't have time for this!"

"Thanks," said Aerrow for her help, not for the kiss.

Aerrow walked back to Danny while Rangiku extended her finger to them. _Good luck, boys_, she thought.

The two brothers held plastic crates over their heads as they clicked the heels of their Stompers. The lights on the tips flashed while beeping noises were made, and finally they were both lifted by the air pressure. The crates protected their heads as they smashed through the window. Rangiku saw them and smiled while still keeping out the Heaven Smiles.

Aerrow and Danny then landed on the roof of the bar and laughed after going through that experience. Dropping the crates, they ran over to a set of stairs. Danny turned and paused to see fungus on the railing. Within it was the same object he saw back at the police station.

"Aerrow, look," he said. "Look, another one."

Two Heaven Smiles came up to the roof and let out laughs as they searched for the two brothers.

Aerrow tried to get his brother to get going, but Danny said, "Wait, Aerrow, I think it wants me to take it."

"Stop fiddling with the fungus and let's get out of here!" shouted Aerrow.

Aerrow ran through an entryway. Danny soon followed but made sure to grab the object this time and place it in his tool belt. The Heaven Smiles saw Aerrow and Danny so they climbed up the stairs after them.

The two brothers ran out and saw they were on a bridge over a freeway. At the end there were four cops to get them from going forward.

"Cops!" Danny shouted.

Aerrow looked behind him and said, "Heaven Smiles!"

Danny grabbed Aerrow and said, "June!"

"The rock!" said Aerrow.

One of the Heaven Smiles got closer and shot out a fireball from its gun, but ended up missing its target.

"The tower!" said Danny, pointing out in the distance.

After another missed fireball, Aerrow looked down and saw a vehicle going towards Dark Ace's tower. "A sludge gulper!" he said. "Jump!"

"Okay!" replied Danny.

Both of them jumped from the bridge and landed in the back of the sludge gulper. Luckily, there were lots of garbage bags to brake their fall.

"What a way to go to Dark Ace's tower," Aerrow said dissatisfied.

"Did you want to wait for a bus?" Danny said sarcastically.

"How are we gonna get in there? I've got one word for you: impossible."

"Nothing's impossible, Aerrow; improbable, unlikely, but never impossible."

"I hope you're right."

The sludge gulper continued to move along the freeway as it got closer to Dark Ace's tower. Aerrow and Danny were now going to have to think of their own way to rescue June once they arrived. It wouldn't be easy, but nothing would stand in their way.

* * *

BlueTiger321: And so ends this chapter. Now Aerrow and Danny are finally on their way to save June.

Aerrow: Well, at least Piper didn't find out I danced with Rangiku.

Piper: *looking angry* You did what?

Aerrow: Oh no! *runs away*

Piper: Hey, get back here! *runs after Aerrow*

BlueTiger321: Rangiku, why do you have to ruin other people's relationships?

Rangiku: Hey, don't blame me if I'm gorgeous.

BlueTiger321: Well, until next time, folks. Read and review!


	8. Chapter 7: Into the Tower

Chapter 7: Into the Tower

BlueTiger321: Hi there, and welcome back to my story. First off, I'd like to thank JusSonic, Terranova210486 and delphigirl689 for their kind reviews and generous support. It's because of people like you that give me the determination to keep on writing. So for your consideration, I give you the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

One room of Dark Ace's tower was the dwelling of something unnatural. It was a large, white room with a large funnel going down from the ceiling to the middle of the floor. The funnel itself was completely covered with the fungus, and underneath it was a throne. From out of the funnel was a large collection of the fungus shaped into a ball. The fungus's slime dripped from it and ended up on the floor.

From a doorway to the side entered Dark Ace. Upon his entrance, the ball of fungus suddenly retreated into the funnel. It was almost as if the fungus didn't wish to see Dark Ace at all.

"My, my," said Dark Ace, "you have let yourself go." He was talking to the fungus like it was an actual person. Coming closer, he said, "You see? I'm not such a bad guy. You always said you wanted to be everywhere, well now you are."

The fungus just stood still in the funnel since it was its only place of solitude as it continued dripping slime.

Dark Ace continued saying, "You know what? I want to tell you something: you can go ahead and choke this little 'mushroom kingdom' all you want because I'm out of here. I'm out into the bigger world now. I've got a couple of plumbers who are bringing me the rest of the meteorite." Dark Ace paused and rephrased his last words. "Soon-to-be dead plumbers."

The only response the fungus gave out was dripping more slime onto the floor.

"Oh, and by the way," said Dark Ace, "you really ought to pull yourself back together again." Dark Ace smiled and laughed before saying, "Slime bucket!"

* * *

Outside the tower, the sludge gulper stopped right in front of a doorway. It then tipped its back and unloaded all the garbage bags. Aerrow and Danny tumbled out along with the garbage. No guards were around so they were free to stand. Both of them looked up at the tower. It looked foreboding with its black exterior. The letters D and A stood out in neon lights to let everyone know this was Dark Ace's headquarters.

"Oh my God!" Aerrow said.

"June is in there somewhere," said Danny. "I know it."

"But where do we start?"

* * *

Dark Ace was back in his suite. He sat in front of his video terminal, making a call somewhere. The screen turned on to show a man named Fry (_Futurama_) as he stood in front of various pizza ovens.

"Magical Pizza," said Fry. "Can I take your order?"

"Yes, it's Dark Ace," he replied.

"Oh, yes, sir."

"I'd like the Dark Ace special."

"You want sickle wraith tail on that?"

"Yes," replied Dark Ace. "Ground urchin, lizard, hold the mammal, no worms, and, uh, spicy."

(A/N: Sickle wraiths and ground urchins are creatures from the game _Brütal Legend_.)

* * *

Aerrow and Danny were now inside Dark Ace's tower. They entered a room with many turning gears and pipes. Danny went forward to check for any guards to make sure it was safe.

Danny waved at his brother to come and whispered, "Okay."

Aerrow went forward just as Danny said it was safe. He looked at the pipes and was shocked. The pipes were all in poor condition. Some of them were rusted, steam shot out randomly, and fungus was covering nearly each one.

"Look at this," exclaimed Aerrow. "This is a plumber's nightmare. These pipes haven't been serviced for years."

"Must've been a non-union job," said Danny.

Aerrow had the notion what these pipes were meant to do. He smirked as an idea suddenly popped into his head. "Danny," he said, "lock off all these valves."

"Why?" Danny wondered.

"It's the heating system."

Danny went over to a set of valves and touched them. The moment he did he brought his hands back and yelled in pain as he realised the valves were hot.

Aerrow pulled out a crowbar from his tool belt and gave it to Danny. "Treat your tools like a friend; keep 'em by you," he said. "Never let 'em down and they're always at your side."

Danny used the crowbar to turn the valves so he wouldn't get burned again while Aerrow went off to the side.

"Hey, Aerrow, how come is it that for every situation that could possibly come up you've always got a saying about tools, huh?" asked Danny as he went to another set of valves.

"I got them from dad," replied Aerrow, "and he got them—"

"From his dad," Danny said along with Aerrow.

All the gauges from the pipes started to drop as Danny closed off the small valves. The heating in the tower would start to vanish.

Aerrow turned a large valve as he said, "We'll freeze 'em, keep 'em busy while we make our way up."

A red siren started to flash and buzzing could be heard, meaning an alarm was activated.

"Up?" said Danny. "How can we do that? We can't just take an elevator."

"We've gotta do something," said Aerrow, taking back his crowbar. "We tripped the alarm. What do you think I am, stupid?"

"Yes, but how are we gonna get up?"

Aerrow looked to his left and saw a bunch of lockers. With confidence, he said, "Like Aerrows." He ran over to the lockers and opened them using his crowbar. Upon looking inside, he found something that both he and Danny could use.

Laughing, Aerrow said, "Ingeniously." He pulled out a long, orange jumpsuit, black gloves and boots, and handed them to Danny. Aerrow also took out some pieces of armour with some weapons and said, "Come on!"

The two brothers then proceeded to put on the clothes they just found. Danny had just finished putting on the jumpsuit when he spotted something. It was a small metal circle that had some buttons located on its side. Feeling curious, Danny walked over to it.

"Hey, what is this thing?" Danny asked.

Aerrow saw what his brother was doing and shouted, "No, wait!"

It was too late. Danny pushed a button and a white flash of light shot out from the ring. Danny yelled as he was engulfed in it. The light then began to change Danny's appearance. Two white rings appeared from his abdomen. One went up his body while the other went down. He was now wearing a black suit with a white belt, gloves and boots, and on his chest was a large white D. His hair changed white and his eyes turned green. Not knowing it, Danny had been given magical powers.

By that time, Aerrow had also changed his apparel. He looked like he was wearing his regular clothes, but now various pieces of armour were covering his body. On his back was a metal piece in the shape of a hawk while the same insignia was also painted on his left shoulder plate. Two daggers also stuck out from Aerrow's back for easy access when he needed them.

Out of concern, Aerrow asked, "Danny, are you all right?"

Danny looked himself over and said, "Yeah. I don't know, but I feel... different."

Knowing there wasn't much time, Aerrow grabbed his brother and said, "Now come on! We have to find June."

Both brothers then entered an elevator. They looked ready for battle with their new clothes, but they still looked like plumbers with their tool belts. As the doors closed, they put their hands together and said in unison, "Glug, glug, glug!" while they did their secret high five.

The elevator had reached the second floor. Aerrow and Danny stood there, but Aerrow saw that two Heaven Smiles were approaching when the doors opened.

"Hide!" whispered Aerrow.

The two brothers went to the side of the elevator so they wouldn't be seen. The Heaven Smiles walked into the elevator and one of them pushed a button, closing the doors. Aerrow and Danny crept behind the Heaven Smiles, hoping they would be dumb enough not to look behind them.

"Real ingenious," Danny whispered sarcastically.

"Shut up," Aerrow whispered in exasperation.

The elevator rose again, but it soon stopped once more. Aerrow and Danny looked behind them and saw there were two doors on the other side of the elevator and two more Heaven Smiles were coming in from that side. The first set of Heaven Smiles turned around so the two brothers were forced to turn with them. Their trek up the tower didn't go as smoothly as they had hoped.

* * *

In Dark Ace's suite, Azula was there with Dark Ace to deliver some news. Travis and Jack were also there, and two Heaven Smiles grabbed onto them so they wouldn't escape.

"I think you ought to know that Travis and Jack have been preaching your overthrow at Luigi's Bar," said Azula.

Dark Ace was shocked to hear the news. "Really?" he said. He turned to face Travis and Jack. "I'm very disappointed in you, cousins."

"Fascist!" said Jack.

"Oppressor of the proletariat!" said Travis.

Dark Ace pointed to himself and said, "Guy in charge!"

"Egg suckers!" said Azula.

Dark Ace thought this was the last straw. Family or not, no one betrays him. He looked at the Heaven Smiles and said, "Kill them!"

The Heaven Smiles then dragged Travis and Jack away to execute them. They shouted and tried to squirm free but they were no match for the Heaven Smiles.

Now that Azula was alone with Dark Ace, she felt it was the right time to confess her true feelings. "We need to talk," she said. "I want you."

Dark Ace looked uninterested and said, "This is hardly the time or place for that, Azula."

Dark Ace started to walk out of his suite while Azula followed. She then said, "No, that's not what I meant. I mean I think we can do this together. I can help you—"

Azula was interrupted as Dark Ace looked annoyed and shouted, "I have just found out that I have saboteurs in the tower! I still do not have the meteorite piece! I'm about to lose everything! We can talk about this later, if later even occurs!"

Azula felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest. After all this time she spent making Dark Ace pleased with her work, it turned out that to him she was just another minion.

"What you care about is her!" said Azula.

"What _I_ care about," corrected Dark Ace, "is the future of our species!"

Dark Ace then walked off, leaving Azula by herself. Her face changed to a smirk as she got a sinister idea.

"Very well, then," she said. "If not with you, then on my own."

Azula pulled out June's bracelet and kissed the meteorite piece in the centre. She would show Dark Ace what she could do. Before that, however, she thought there was one thing to take care of first.

* * *

The elevator had now reached the twenty-eighth floor. Another set of Heaven Smiles had just entered. Aerrow and Danny had managed to not be seen, but the elevator was soon getting full and they couldn't keep it up for much longer. They were forced to crawl on their hands and knees just to reach the back of the elevator.

The doors closed again, and the elevator began to rise. Aerrow looked to Danny and whispered, "Now what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know," whispered Danny.

All the Heaven Smiles laughed as they stood still. When they stopped, Danny heard something pleasant. It was the elevator music.

(A/N: Sorry, but you'll have to see the movie or look it up on YouTube to hear the elevator music because I couldn't get the lyrics.)

"Listen," he whispered.

"What?" whispered Aerrow.

"Trust me," replied Danny. He then gently placed his hands on the back of a Heaven Smile and got it swaying back and forth as if to move to the music.

Aerrow thought Danny was insane as he put his hands to his head and whispered, "What are you—!"

Danny's plan was working as he moved the Heaven Smile. Aerrow didn't look panicked anymore when he saw what was happening but instead looked awestruck to see that his brother's idea was actually working in their favour. The Heaven Smile then started moving on its own so Danny moved on to another one. Aerrow slid his way over to Danny as soon as he got another Heaven Smile to start dancing.

"One, two, three... one, two, three..." Danny said as he made the Heaven Smiles dance.

One Heaven Smile started to laugh in rhythm with the music as it started to dance. Now with all the Heaven Smiles being distracted, Aerrow and Danny could get out of the elevator.

* * *

June and Monroe sat in the room by themselves. June stroked Monroe's head because it was the only comforting thing she felt in this miserable place. She turned her head as she heard the door open to find Yun-seong. He laughed as he held out a tray to her. On it was a plate with a piece of raw meat.

June stared at the meat, thinking it was her meal. "For me?" she asked.

Yun-seong laughed again and nodded his head to respond to June.

"I'm a vegetarian," said June.

Yun-seong tilted his head, not understanding what June meant. Monroe watched and said, "Uh, lass, you'll have to explain it much simpler to him."

June thought for a while and said, "I don't eat anything with a face."

Yun-seong then understood what June said, and he merely lowered his head thinking that he did something bad.

"I am a little hungry, though," said June. "Any chance of a plate of steamed vegetables?"

Yun-seong laughed once more and nodded. Just then, someone else walked through the door and entered the room.

"Am I interrupting?" said Azula. Yun-seong turned around to see her so he stood up in salute. Azula turned to him and said, "Out!"

Yun-seong left the room, leaving June with Azula who merely smiled at her. June got the sense that Azula truly hated her so she tried to make her listen to reason.

June said, "Look, Azula, I know you don't want me here."

Azula only looked around while getting closer to the girl and said, "I like this room. It used to be my office until I got promoted. Dark Ace needed me close by."

Still having some hope, June asked, "Azula, will you help me get out of here?"

"Oh, why yes," said Azula. She then got behind June, grabbing her with her arm and pulling out a large pin. "I'd love to get you out of here!"

"No!" cried Monroe. He tried to rush over to June but he was still chained to the wall by his collar.

June tried to get Azula off her, saying, "Why are you doing this?"

Azula brought the pin closer to June's throat and replied, "Because everyone deserves what they've earned, and I've earned this!"

The pin Azula held drew closer, and soon it would be all over for her as the only obstacle in her way would be dealt with in the cruelest fashion possible. But then, Monroe held out a small red gem he grabbed from within his fur and aimed it at Azula's leg. The gem released a red beam of light that latched onto Azula, pulling her to the floor. Azula then screamed as she was being dragged. She even tried grabbing hold of the carpet but it was no use.

"Run, lass!" Monroe shouted.

June saw this was her chance to finally escape. She headed for the door but then turned to Monroe, saying, "Thank you."

June ran out of the room and closed the door behind her. Azula had an angered look as she got close to Monroe. She sat up and stuck the pin in Monroe's left side, making him shout in pain and let go of his control on Azula. Azula got off the floor and left the room. By that time, June was already running down a hallway as an alarm started to sound.

* * *

Back in the elevator, all the Heaven Smiles danced on their own as they got to the sixty-third floor. Now that they were too busy dancing, Aerrow and Danny got out by climbing through the elevator's ceiling.

The elevator was like one big party as the Heaven Smiles laughed and danced. They even started pairing up and danced with each other.

The elevator doors soon opened to reveal a blue Heaven Smile looking at the other ones dancing. At that moment, it let out laughs that sounded like it was saying, "Ten hut!"

All the Heaven Smiles stopped dancing when they heard the command and faced the open doors.

The blue Heaven Smile then let out another set of laughs that sounded like it said, "Forward march!"

All the Heaven Smiles then shuffled out of the elevator. They were none the wiser that Aerrow and Danny had made them act like fools.

* * *

BlueTiger321: And that's the end of this chapter. Now we got to see Aerrow and Danny as they should be.

Monroe: Excuse me, but why did I have to be stabbed by the crazy lady?

Azula: I am not crazy!

Piper: Hey, how come I don't have a big part in this story?

Rukia, Ty Lee, Rose and Gwen: And what about us?

BlueTiger321: Don't worry; you'll all get your chances in the next chapter. So anyway, until next time folks.

Everyone except Azula: Read and review!

Azula: Or else!


	9. Chapter 8: Father and Daughter

Chapter 8: Father and Daughter

BlueTiger321: Hello again, and welcome to the next chapter. Now Aerrow and Danny are suited up and ready to take on anything Dark Ace throws their way. Will they be able to save June in time? Read on and find out.

* * *

June ran down the hallway desperately trying to get away. She wouldn't let down Monroe after he gave her the chance to escape so she kept going, hoping to get out and avoid any further confrontations. Upon turning a corner, she had bumped into Yun-seong who stood there with another tray. This time it had a plate with the food June had requested—steamed vegetables. Yun-seong laughed as he held out the tray to June.

June in turn only looked at the tray and barely remembered what she had asked. Without response, she turned away from Yun-seong and continued running.

Yun-seong soon followed after June to give her what she asked for, but June had other worries on her mind. She turned another corner and stopped again to see Travis and Jack being forcibly moved by two Heaven Smiles. June's mind went into rage as she remembered they were the ones who kidnapped her.

"You?" said June, sounding unimpressed.

By that time, Yun-seong stopped behind June while Travis responded, "Yes, it's us."

"Your most royal highness, please!" said Jack, begging for forgiveness.

"Is it possible you could assist us in escaping?" Travis suggested.

Travis and Jack kept shouting, "Help, please!" while June turned around to face Yun-seong. He laughed and blew into his harmonica but then everything changed. The two Heaven Smiles that grabbed Travis and Jack let them go and pulled out their fireball guns. Two shots were fired and they immediately hit Yun-seong.

June gasped as she saw Yun-seong was set ablaze. He dropped the tray as he continued laughing and pranced around while his clothes were on fire.

Seeing the opportunity, Travis said, "Jack, follow me."

The two cousins got away from the Heaven Smiles and followed after June. She turned the corner and pulled out a fire extinguisher from the wall.

"Where are you going?" Travis wondered.

"I have to help him," replied June.

Yun-seong still moved around and laughed as the flames kept burning. June was quick to act as she aimed the fire extinguisher at him.

"Stand still," said June.

The carbon dioxide then smothered Yun-seong until the flames had finally died. Yun-seong laughed once again now that his clothes were no longer burning.

While June was busy, Travis said to Jack, "You stay, I'll go!"

Jack slapped Travis on the shoulder and said, "Okay, I'll stay and you go!"

"You stay and I'll go!"

"Okay, I'll go."

June was now finished and lowered the fire extinguisher. Jack soon picked it up and said, "Allow me." The three of them then ran down the hallway away from the Heaven Smiles. Jack sprayed carbon dioxide behind him so they could cover their escape.

"I hope he's all right," said June.

"Princess Juniper," said Travis, "we've always been your most loyal supporters."

"We've been with your father ever since his demise," added Jack. He then lowered the fire extinguisher once there was enough cover for them.

"My father?" said June. "What do you know about my father?"

"Come with us," replied Travis.

Travis and Jack led June down a separate hallway. The Heaven Smiles chased after them but they couldn't see where they went from the carbon dioxide spreading in the air.

The escape worked as Travis, Jack and June had now entered from a door. On the wall the words _Devo 4_ were printed in large black letters. They walked along a raised platform and then went down a set of stairs.

"You tell her," Travis said to Jack.

"No, I think you should tell her," retorted Jack.

"All right, we'll both tell her."

The group was now near the giant funnel that contained the large ball of fungus. When they got closer, Jack said, "Juniper, I know this may come as quite a shock."

Travis held out his arms to the fungus and said, "Juniper, may I present to you... your father."

The ball of fungus came out of hiding and revealed itself to the group. "The fungus," said Jack.

"One of Dark Ace's victims of de-evolution," said Travis.

June looked at the fungus like it was hard to believe. Her father was standing right in front of her but not in the way she expected. She pointed to the fungus and asked, "This is my father?"

"Yes," replied Jack.

Travis and Jack saw June and noticed she looked unsettled by the news they gave to her.

"Perhaps at this moment of delicacy..." said Jack.

"A delicate moment," said Travis. "I believe a retreat is in order."

"An ordered retreat," agreed Jack.

The two cousins slowly made their way over to an exit to let June have her privacy. "Those who fight and run away—" said Travis.

"—live to fight another day," Jack finished.

June was now left alone with her father. It was a shock to her as she continued staring at him and wondered how it could be.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aerrow and Danny were running through a room of metallic support beams after getting out of the elevator. The metal clanked against their boots as they ran. Most of it was rusted and fungus grew everywhere.

Aerrow was curious about Danny's previous plan so he asked, "How did you know they would do that?"

Danny smiled and said, "Because everyone loves to dance."

Aerrow also smiled as he said, "Dancing monsters? I never thought I'd see that."

The two brothers soon stopped when they came to a ledge. Looking down there was a deep shaft with more fungus growing on the walls. They had to get across but the other side was too far away and a fall down there would be disastrous.

"Oh man," said Danny, looking down the shaft.

"Oh, I hate heights," said Aerrow.

Danny looked at his brother and said, "But aren't you supposed to be a Sky Knight on your show?"

Aerrow turned to him and said, "Again, it's what Mario said in the movie." He tried his best to think of getting to the other side, but every scenario he came up with always had a disastrous downside, so he decided to ask his brother. "How are we gonna get across?"

Danny backed up as he showed confidence in his face. "I can make it," he said, knowing he had a good feeling about it.

"Don't tell me you're gonna jump," Aerrow said, thinking Danny was crazy.

"Well," said Danny, "maybe that machine somehow gave me special powers."

"We don't know that!"

Danny shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well we don't have any other choice and someone's gotta do it."

"But Danny..." Aerrow said worriedly.

Danny then ran forward and said, "I can make it!"

"Danny, this is not _Our Miraculous World_!"

Not listening to Aerrow, Danny ran to the ledge and jumped. Aerrow covered his eyes and shouted, "Danny!" Aerrow was filled with sadness as he could do nothing to save his brother. When everything was quiet, he uncovered his eyes as if he expected to hear screaming. He looked down the shaft and didn't see his brother falling.

_Where did he go?_ Aerrow thought.

Aerrow soon turned his head up as he heard, "I'm flying, Aerrow!" There he saw Danny floating in mid-air by some unseen force. Aerrow opened his eyes in amazement when he saw his brother was fine and somehow managed to fly.

"I'm flying!" said Danny. "Come on, all you have to do is trust! Just have faith! Jump!"

"You're flying," Aerrow said in disbelief.

"Come on, Aerrow, just trust. Come on, jump."

Aerrow nodded his head. If his brother could do it then, by his logic, so could he. "Okay, okay, just trust."

As Aerrow was getting ready, Danny felt something in his back. He reached behind and touched something from his tool belt. It was a metal hook, and that's what was keeping Danny in mid-air when he jumped. Danny realised it was that, and now he saw his brother about to jump.

Danny quickly held out his hands to stop Aerrow while shouting, "No wait, Aerrow, don't jump! I'm not flying! It's just a—" It was too late; Aerrow had already jumped and was now plummeting down the shaft. Aerrow screamed as he fell while Danny looked down the shaft to see his brother. He finished by saying, "—hook."

(A/N: Sorry, but to keep this story true to the movie I have to limit Danny's powers.)

Aerrow continued to fall, but something unexpected happened: the fungus had stretched out underneath Aerrow. When he hit it, he was sent back up like he was bouncing from a trampoline.

"Danny!" Aerrow shouted when he got to the top.

Danny covered his eyes so he couldn't see his brother falling, but he soon removed his hands when he heard his name. Aerrow fell back down again screaming as Danny said, "Oops!"

Aerrow once again hit the fungus and was sent back to the top, but this time Danny was ready. With arms stretched out, he grabbed Aerrow by his hands and said, "I got you!"

"Danny, I'm alive!" Aerrow shouted while laughing.

"That was a good catch, huh, Aerrow? I should try out for the Yankees!"

Aerrow breathed a sigh of relief and said, "I'd high five you, but then you'd be an only child."

Remembering they still had a mission, Danny said, "Now let's go get June."

"Swing me over there," said Aerrow as he looked to the other side.

Danny started to sway back and forth as he tried propelling Aerrow to the opposite ledge. It would take some effort, but they would eventually find June once they were out of their predicament.

* * *

June remained with her father, still perplexed over what he had become. She decided to engage in a conversation with him for the sake of making herself feel better.

"You're my father?" she said. "What have they done to you? Can you even hear me?"

June thought she and her father were alone but she soon heard footsteps coming her way along with the sound of clanking metal. Turning her head yielded her Monroe. He somehow managed to break the chain from the wall but the collar was still around his neck. June was saddened to see that Azula's pin was stuck in his side.

"Monroe!" said June. "Oh, look what she did to you."

"It's all right, lass," said Monroe. "I've been through worse."

June knelt down to Monroe. She carefully handled the pin and pulled it out in one swift motion. Monroe cried out in agony as the pin was removed. June proceeded by unlocking the collar around his neck. With that done, June patted Monroe for his brave effort and he smiled in turn to her.

That's when Monroe remembered something. He looked at June and said, "Lass, use this machine." He pointed to a video terminal off to the side with a sensor gun placed in a holster. "I overheard that some intruders are in the tower. They might be some people coming to rescue you. You can use this to find them and talk to them."

June's eyes lit up with hope when she heard the news. She figured it must be Aerrow and Danny. Without hesitation, she stood up and went to the video terminal. She picked up the sensor gun and pointed it at the screen. Pressing the trigger brought up a selection screen, which she then pointed the cursor at a random button and pressed the trigger again. The screen then showed different areas of the tower.

The screen then showed Aerrow and Danny, and they were still in the same room with Danny swinging Aerrow to the other side.

* * *

Danny was still trying to work on getting his brother across the gap when he suddenly heard a female voice.

_"Aerrow? Danny?"_ it said.

Danny lightened up upon hearing the voice. "It's June!" he said, filled with hope. "June, we're coming!" he said, hoping she'd hear him.

By that time, Danny had finally gotten Aerrow to the other side. Aerrow landed on a metal grate in front of a large air vent. He pulled his brother down and said, "Here, let's get you out of there."

Aerrow pulled out the hook that caught Danny's tool belt and now the two of them were back on solid ground. They looked up to see a speaker over the vent and saw that's what was transmitting June's voice.

Back where June was, she said to the two brothers, "Danny, Aerrow, can you hear me?"

Aerrow got to work on removing the vent's cover while Danny said, "June, we're on our way!"

"Where are you?" asked Aerrow.

June looked up to find some kind of sign in the room. She replied, "I'm in Devo Four."

* * *

Neither June nor the two brothers realised that Dark Ace was secretly watching both of them from his own terminal. With a smirk, he said, "June."

* * *

The air vent's cover was now unscrewed and it fell to the metal grating. The inside of the vent had fungus growing on it, and it was also accompanied by frost. Aerrow and Danny went inside to make their way to June. Danny stopped in his tracks and shivered while wrapping his arms around his body.

"Oh man, it's cold!" said Danny.

"It's working," said Aerrow. "The pipes we closed are freezing the place."

Aerrow continued going forward, but Danny stopped when he noticed something odd. He looked to his right and saw one of the mushrooms was spinning in a circle.

"Hey, Aerrow, look," said Danny. "I think it's trying to communicate."

Danny plucked the mushroom off the side to look at it. His brother looked at him like he had officially gone mad. He thought Danny wouldn't have anything to gain by looking at that thing.

"Danny, it's a mushroom," said Aerrow. "Come on!"

Danny put the mushroom into his tool belt while his brother dragged him along. Aerrow saw the end was only covered by a small panel so he grunted and forced it open with a swift kick.

Aerrow got out of the vent with Danny. They were now in a long, black hallway so they ran to try and find June. Just then, they passed an open doorway and heard someone call out to them.

"Aerrow, Danny, in here!" said the voice.

Danny looked in the room and saw it was June. "There she is!" cried Danny. Aerrow turned and ran back to his brother and they both entered the room.

* * *

Dark Ace remained in his suite as he contemplated on what to do with June and the two brothers. He was alerted when his video terminal turned on and showed Scarface on the screen.

"Good news, sir," said Scarface. "The troops are in place and ready to de-evolve the mammals."

Dark Ace sat there in bewilderment. He hadn't given any command for that. "In place and ready to what? Now?" he said. "Who ordered their deployment?"

Scarface looked confused by Dark Ace's response. He shifted his eyes and said, "You did, sir. Azula relayed the command and we carried it out immediately."

Dark Ace then realised why she did it. "Azula? She has the rock," he said to himself. Knowing that Azula went against his orders, his face showed rage as she shouted, "Arrest her!"

* * *

Danny and June were now re-united. He embraced her after being forcibly separated and said, "June!"

"Danny!" June replied, feeling good to see her friends again. When they broke apart, she looked at Danny and noticed his appearance was different. "Danny, what happened to you?"

"It's a long story," he replied.

Aerrow walked over to them and said, "Save the reunion for later. We've gotta get out of here! This place is crawling with monsters!"

June halted Aerrow and said, "Wait, I want to show you something." She directed them over to the large funnel but June's father had retracted. "Now I know this may sound a little strange, but I'd like you to meet... my father."

Aerrow and Danny stood there as if waiting for something to happen. After a few seconds, June looked under the funnel and said, "Come on. Dad."

A little coaxing from June brought her father out, and Aerrow and Danny were greeted with the sight of him. They both stood in shock to see a giant ball of fungus instead of an actual person.

_This is June's father?_ Aerrow thought.

"Well," June explained, "at least he was my father. He used to be the ruler here until Dark Ace turned him into all this... fungus."

Slime dripped from June's father and Danny was the first to respond. He placed his hand over him and said, "Well, it's an honour to finally meet you, sir, and a pleasure. And I just want to say thanks for all your help."

Now Aerrow thought his brother had lost his mind. With an odd look, he said, "Come on, Danny. You'll be talking to the mildew in the shower next."

"But Aerrow, don't you see?" explained Danny. "He's been helping us all along. You know, giving us those little things and when the car was hanging from the tunnel?" He then slammed his fist into his palm and said, "He wants to clobber Dark Ace, too!"

A thought occurred to June as she said, "How's Piper? I hope she's all right."

Aerrow opened his eyes and threw his hand into the air. All this commotion had made him forget about his girlfriend.

"Piper!" said Aerrow. "I was gonna take her to the crystal exhibit at the museum."

"You mean you don't know?" said June.

Aerrow saw some more slime drip to the floor and asked, "What?"

June gave Aerrow a brief explanation about Piper and the other girls. With that in mind, Aerrow ran out of the room to free them as June called out, "She's in the Heaven Smile barracks on the fifty-first floor!"

Not long after Aerrow left did Dark Ace walk down the hallway with four Heaven Smiles behind him. Danny and June soon ran out of the room but Dark Ace caught them by surprise.

"Hidy ho, mammals!" said Dark Ace.

Danny and June tried to run away but they were each caught by a Heaven Smile. They tried to break free but the Heaven Smiles held on tight.

Danny was being held by his neck and said threateningly, "If you touch her, I'll kill you!"

"I'll meet you in the playground after school," Dark Ace said jokingly.

June was grabbed by her arms and cried out, "You murderer!"

Dark Ace turned to face her and said, "Now your father is still 'hanging around,' isn't he?"

June whimpered after she heard the insult about her father. Danny extended his hand to Dark Ace, hoping that he somehow had some kind of power to use against him. A green flash was seen from Danny's palm, but it quickly faded.

"Fool!" said Dark Ace. "You may have acquired magical powers, but you don't even know how to use them." He then said to the Heaven Smiles, "Prepare for the invasion! We're going down."

* * *

In the city's train station, the electric signs displayed the words _Station Closing_ to tell the citizens they had to leave. The speakers called out, _"Station closing—military personnel only. Station closing."_

Azula approached a cop sitting by the metal door that led to the meteorite. Now was her chance to carry out her plans of merging the dimensions. Soon, she thought, she would show Dark Ace that she was capable of doing it and she would become the one who made his ambitions a reality, and most importantly, prove that Dark Ace never needed the princess.

"You," said Azula to the cop. "Open up."

The cop complied with Azula and opened the door. She made her way inside, not seeing that the cop smirked and shut the door behind her. Now Azula was in a room with pipes and fungus. She turned around frightened as she heard steam shooting out, but that didn't stop her from advancing.

Azula was then forcefully halted as Scarface came out from hiding and grabbed her. It was a trap set up for Azula because Dark Ace knew she would head for the meteorite with June's bracelet.

"Greetings, Azula, from Dark Ace!" shouted Scarface.

Azula tried to break free but another cop stepped forth with a cattle prod in his hands. He charged it up and pointed it at Azula's elbow. She cried in pain as she was forced to let go of the bracelet and relax in Scarface's grasp.

Scarface smiled as he held the bracelet, saying, "Aha! The rock!"

* * *

Aerrow continued to run down a hallway after going down several floors. He was now above the floor that June specified and was getting close to Piper. Suddenly, Aerrow stopped when he heard some voices behind a door.

They were all female voices. One said, "We should get some blankets."

"Yeah, we're freezing our… our…"

"Look, the point is we're freezing here!"

Aerrow recognised one of the voices as Piper and figured she must be in there somewhere. He stealthily opened the door and found there was a catwalk behind it. Looking down, Aerrow saw Piper and the other girls standing close together while shivering and covering themselves. The heating being shut off forced them to stay together for warmth. A yellow Heaven Smile was also in the room to keep watch over the girls.

"They are not gonna believe this at the circus," said Ty Lee.

"This is a violation of our civil rights," said Gwen.

"Can we get somebody to fix the heating?" said Rose.

Piper walked away from the others to look at the Heaven Smile guarding them. She saw that it was occupied by colouring in a picture of a dragon with a crayon. The Heaven Smile looked at her and laughed, making Piper back away in disgust.

"How can they let us suffer like this?" said Rukia. "What are they, completely cold-blooded?"

"Yes, moron," replied Gwen. "They're monsters."

"Well, just because they're monsters doesn't mean they can't treat us like human beings."

Aerrow lied face down on the catwalk while he looked at his girlfriend. "Piper," he whispered, trying to get her attention.

Piper looked up as she thought she heard her name. Her eyes opened when she saw her boyfriend on the catwalk.

Aerrow whispered, "I'm gonna get you out of here, but you have to be quiet and be sure to tell the other girls."

Piper nodded after hearing Aerrow's plan. With that in mind, she put her finger to her lips and went to tell the other girls. Aerrow blew a kiss to her as she walked.

"Ty Lee," Piper whispered.

"What?" asked the girl.

Piper brought Ty Lee to where Aerrow was hiding and pointed up to him. "Now don't say anything, but my boyfriend Aerrow is up there and he's going to help us."

Ty Lee looked up to see Aerrow and he put his finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet, but she ended up shouting, "Hi, Aerrow! Get us out of here!"

The Heaven Smile was alerted to the shouting and saw two girls looking up at the catwalk. It then got its fireball gun ready and aimed it at Aerrow.

Aerrow stood up as he would have to improvise upon being discovered. The Heaven Smile fired a shot and missed, so Aerrow jumped down from the catwalk and caught one of the hanging lights. Using it, Aerrow swung and landed a kick at the Heaven Smile, sending it backwards over a bench and making it hit the wall. The Heaven Smile sat there unconscious, and Aerrow landed on the floor.

Piper immediately rushed to Aerrow and embraced him, saying, "Oh, Aerrow, I knew you'd come for me."

Aerrow gave Piper a quick kiss on the lips and said, "I'm glad you're safe, but right now we've gotta get out of here." Thinking fast, he had a plan when he saw an air vent on the wall. He looked at one of the cots and said, "Piper, grab that mattress over there."

"Come on, girls," said Piper. "Grab the mattress."

All the girls complied with Piper and they went to lift up the mattress. Rukia was on her way to join them but she stopped by the Heaven Smile lying against the wall. To get back at it, she lifted up her arm and brought her fist down on its head.

"Nice one, Rukia!" said Piper.

While the girls were busy, Aerrow went over to the door and placed his pipe wrench between the handle bars. It wouldn't last, but it would buy them some time to escape.

Aerrow re-joined the girls as they had just brought the mattress to the vent. Looking at them all, he said, "Hey, you're the missing girls from Brooklyn."

"Well, everyone except Rose," explained Piper. "She's from Queens, so she's all right."

All the other girls laughed while Rose said, "Hey, I'm freezing my butt off. There's cold air coming from that vent."

Aerrow began to unscrew the cover with another wrench as he said, "Yeah, we froze the pipes. We're gonna go for a little ride."

Aerrow had to work fast because he didn't want to leave Danny and June all alone, especially with Dark Ace still in the tower. Right now, he was content on getting Piper and the other girls out of there.

* * *

Scarface walked into Dark Ace's suite with something in his hand. Another cop passed by him and Scarface said, "Hail Dark Ace."

Upon reaching his lord, Scarface extended his hand and said, "Sir, I believe you're looking for this."

Dark Ace looked at Scarface's open hand and there he saw June's bracelet. More importantly, there was the meteorite piece. Dark Ace picked up the bracelet and felt satisfied because now he was finally going to carry out his plan.

"Excellent," said Dark Ace. "Release Azula."

Scarface walked away just as Danny and June forcibly came forward by Heaven Smiles while they were handcuffed together.

"Ah, Princess," said Dark Ace. "Ready to help me destroy humankind?" He then spoke into a walkie-talkie. "Muster the Heaven Smiles! Hand out the de-evolution guns! Prepare for destiny!"

On the other side, a room full of Heaven Smiles marched on and each of them carried a long, gray firearm. They would be the main attack force to be used against the humans once the dimensions had merged.

Dark Ace finished his command and then wondered about something. He said into his walkie-talkie, "Where's my pizza?"

* * *

BlueTiger321: Well, it looks like our heroes are in for the fight of their lives!

Aerrow: I just want to go home.

Danny: I just want to be with June.

June: I just want my father back.

Dark Ace: I just want my pizza.

Aerrow, Danny and June: O_o

Dark Ace: What? I'm hungry.

BlueTiger321: The next chapter will be the final battle. It's going to be a long one so please be patient. I'll update it as soon as I can. So, until next time, folks...

Aerrow, Danny and June: Read and review!

Dark Ace: Hey, does this mean I won't get my pizza?

Aerrow, Danny and June: Shut up!


	10. Chapter 9: Showdown

Chapter 9: Showdown

BlueTiger321: All right, folks. Here's the chapter with the final battle. Will Aerrow give what's coming to Dark Ace? Will Danny and June finally be together? Read on and find out for yourselves.

* * *

The doors to where the girls were being held captive were knocked down from a blast. Three Heaven Smiles tried to open the doors not knowing Aerrow had kept them locked. One of the Heaven Smiles held a fireball gun in its arms to use it on the doors so all of them could finally get inside. They all laughed when they searched the room only to find all the prisoners were gone. What they also found was the cover to the air vent was removed and one of the mattresses was missing.

In the air vent, Aerrow, Piper and the other four girls were riding on the mattress they had taken. The vent was covered with frost, which made it easier for the mattress to slide. The mattress was travelling at a fast pace and made everyone scream. Aerrow stayed at the front along with Piper so they could control the mattress, and the other girls held onto the mattress for life. The vent eventually became steeper and sent the mattress sliding quicker, making everyone scream louder, before it levelled off again.

Behind the group, the Heaven Smiles had also entered the vent and had somehow gotten the same idea as Aerrow. They were also riding on a mattress in pursuit of the escaping group.

Both Aerrow and Piper looked behind them to see that something was now chasing after them. They looked at each other and said in unison, "Heaven Smiles!"

Aerrow kept looking forward. Just then, he spotted some icicles hanging from the top of the vent. Aerrow knew they had to avoid that obstacle so he shouted to everyone, "Duck, now!"

The group leaned back as they all passed by the icicles. The Heaven Smiles soon approached the icicles and one of them crashed into the obstacle, sending it off the mattress laughing.

Aerrow looked behind him to see that one of the Heaven Smiles was now gone so he laughed in triumph. He looked back ahead to see something on the bottom of the vent. It was a small hole that could easily hold something slender. Thinking fast, Aerrow reached into his tool belt and pulled out a spud wrench. As the mattress got closer to the hole, Aerrow leaned out with the wrench in his hand. The mattress passed by the hole and Aerrow was able to fit in the wrench with no effort.

The remaining two Heaven Smiles were catching up to the group, but that all changed as one of them saw the spud wrench sticking out on the bottom of the vent. Both Heaven Smiles laughed as the mattress slid into the wrench and flipped it over, sending the Heaven Smiles into a crash.

"Gotcha!" Aerrow said, looking to see the Heaven Smiles crashing.

Piper and the other girls also looked behind them to see their pursuers taken care of, but they, along with Aerrow, turned back to the front and screamed as they saw their mattress was going faster.

The Heaven Smiles that crashed were now sliding along their stomachs down the vent. Their metal boots were scraping against the vent and sent up sparks and flames, making them go slower.

The end of the vent was coming up fast, but everyone screamed as they saw it was covered with ice. If they crashed into it, they might get seriously injured or they would have to deal with the Heaven Smiles—and they were possibilities that none of them wanted to happen.

Out in the city, Dark Ace walked with two Heaven Smiles and Danny and June still handcuffed together. Now that he had the meteorite piece and June, he was going to go ahead with his plans.

"Ready the Heaven Smiles," Dark Ace spoke into his walkie-talkie.

While Dark Ace thought everything was peaceful, Aerrow and the others came to the end of the vent. In a desperate move, Aerrow held out his feet while the mattress slid and was able to apply enough force to break the ice.

The Heaven Smiles that chased after them stopped and looked out the end of the vent while laughing.

Now Aerrow, Piper and the girls were out in the city. They all screamed as they held onto the mattress while it appeared to glide through the air. All the citizens watched this and couldn't believe what was happening. The man on the bike, Ikkaku Madarame, was so shocked to see it that he didn't see he was riding into the street vendor, Stork, so the bike rider ended up crashing into the vendor's stand, sending them both to the ground.

Dark Ace looked up to see Aerrow and the girls coming toward him so he jumped out of the way. Aerrow flew the mattress right into the Heaven Smiles. One of them was knocked to the side while the other crashed into a display case containing Stompers.

Danny and June managed to get away from Dark Ace in the confusion. After the big crash, they said to each other, "Are you all right?"

June looked to the street and said, "Are they all right?"

Danny and June walked over to Aerrow and Piper who were just standing up after their ride. Danny hugged Aerrow while June hugged Piper, and they were all glad to see the others safe.

Their reunion was spoiled when Dark Ace said, "Too late, humans!"

The group of four turned around to see Dark Ace standing off to the side. In his right hand, he held a double-bladed energy sword powered by a firebolt crystal. Both blades glowed red and looked deadly. In his left hand, he held both June's bracelet and his walkie-talkie. Dark Ace pointed his sword at the group to pin them down if they tried any heroics.

Dark Ace's walkie-talkie soon hailed a call. It was Scarface, saying, "_Sir, your pizza is here."_

"Not now," Dark Ace responded. He turned back to the group while shaking June's bracelet with a triumphant look on his face. "Looks like I win."

Danny was behind the display case that held the Stompers. He felt around until he was holding a cartridge. As Dark Ace continued his rant, he secretly placed the cartridge in a Stomper.

Dark Ace continued, saying, "Soon, you and everyone in your world will all be de-evolved into—"

Dark Ace was interrupted when his walkie-talkie turned back on with Scarface saying, "_Sir? Sir?"_

Dark Ace shook his head in annoyance and responded, "What is it now?"

"_The Heaven Smiles are dancing again."_

"Deal with it!"

Danny slipped Aerrow a cartridge while Dark Ace was distracted. Aerrow narrowed his eyes as he soon figured out Danny's plan so he placed the cartridge in a Stomper as well.

Once Dark Ace was finished on his walkie-talkie, he turned back to the group and said, "...will be de-evolved into monkeys!" He then proceeded by laughing maniacally.

Aerrow turned and grabbed the Stomper behind him. He lowered his body and slammed the Stomper's heel against the pavement, which activated it. Dark Ace stood there surprised as the Stomper soared through the air and hit him in the chest. Dark Ace stumbled back and shouted as he fell off the railing and landed into a coal drop.

All the citizens rushed over to see the battle taking place. The two Heaven Smiles then stood up while one had a Stomper stuck over its head. Danny handed the other Stomper to Aerrow who did the same thing. He let the Stomper fly and it crashed into one Heaven Smile while knocking over the other one. As both Heaven Smiles fell to the ground, they knocked over a glass case that had many frogs inside it.

"Oh yeah!" Aerrow said as he took out the Heaven Smiles.

Dark Ace stood up after recovering from his fall in the coal drop. "Die, plumber!" he shouted. His eyes filled with rage as he pointed his sword at Aerrow. The sword released a red pulse of energy that sped towards the group.

"Look out!" shouted Aerrow.

Thinking instinctively, Aerrow pulled out the daggers from his back and activated them. Both blades then shined blue when Aerrow brought them out. The red pulse was coming fast so Aerrow deflected it with his daggers and sent it into the side of a building. Dark Ace tried to fire another shot but then his sword's blades began to flicker off. He hit the hilt to try and get it back on before Aerrow could retaliate.

While Dark Ace was busy, Aerrow sheathed his daggers and took off his tool belt. He handed it to Danny and said, "Here, take my tools and get out of those handcuffs." He then ran off to face Dark Ace by himself.

"Aerrow, wait," said Danny. His brother turned around to look at him so Danny threw his tool belt at him, saying, "Take my belt, and remember: trust the fungus."

Aerrow wasn't quite sure what Danny meant, but he knew to have faith in his brother. Looking to his right, he saw a concrete pillar covered in fungus so he pulled off a piece and said to himself, "Trust the fungus."

Dark Ace had now gotten his sword to work again so he fired off another shot as he held June's bracelet between his teeth.

Danny saw the shot coming and shouted, "Look out!" Danny and all the other girls ducked while the shot crashed into the Stomper display case.

"All right! Yeah!" shouted Aerrow. He dove off the ledge with the fungus in his hands and swung over the street. Dark Ace looked down to see Aerrow and fired two shots but missed. Aerrow let go of the fungus and grabbed onto the bottom of the coal drop and ended up hitting his face into the side. He shook his head after feeling the blow.

"Where are you?" said Dark Ace in a muffled tone. He continued to look down the coal drop firing shots in order to hit Aerrow.

Aerrow climbed up the coal drop behind Dark Ace, hoping to get him by surprise.

Meanwhile, Azula walked down the sidewalk after being released from Scarface. Her earlier attempt to merge the dimensions by herself was thwarted but that didn't stop her from getting what she wanted. She walked and faced a man named Edward Elric, and so she got him out of the way by grabbing his nose and lifting him aside. That's when she noticed Aerrow and Dark Ace fighting each other.

Dark Ace still searched for Aerrow, not knowing he was coming up right behind him. Aerrow stood on the ledge of the coal drop and kicked Dark Ace in the back of his head. The kick made Dark Ace spit out June's bracelet from his mouth.

Azula saw the bracelet spiralling down to the street. She thought this would be her chance to secretly take it. She stretched out her hand and grabbed it, but leaned too far over the railing and went over it. Azula screamed as she fell down to the street with the bracelet in her hand.

Danny and the girls saw Azula fall, but she didn't perish. Instead, she landed on her back over the metal grating of a car. The electricity surged through Azula's body, forcing her to twitch in various spots while screaming and her hair becoming frizzled from static.

Aerrow hung from behind the coal drop while an idea formed in his head. Taking off a piece from his belt, he said to himself, "You want a rock? I'll give you a rock."

Dark Ace sifted through the coal underneath him trying to find the bracelet just as Azula sat up after falling. Her eyes opened in joy as she realised the meteorite piece was in her possession.

"Where's the rock?" said Dark Ace, still looking through the coal.

"Hey!" shouted Aerrow.

Dark Ace stood up and saw something in Aerrow's hand. In it was something long and brown but he couldn't see what was in the middle since it was obstructed by Aerrow's fingers. He didn't realise that Aerrow was leading him to believe that he had the meteorite piece.

With a smile, Aerrow taunted Dark Ace, saying, "You looking for this?"

"Give it to me!" Dark Ace demanded.

Aerrow only laughed at Dark Ace and jumped down from the coal drop. Dark Ace was soon after Aerrow with his sword in hand and anger on his face. He fired off a shot but missed while shouting, "Give me that rock, you monkey! That's mine!"

Azula was now running through the streets while Aerrow and Dark Ace were fighting. Laughing in hysteria, she cried out, "I'll show him!"

Danny had now gotten rid of the handcuffs tying him to June. They both watched Azula running. She now had the meteorite piece, which meant she was going to head for the meteorite and merge the dimensions.

"We've got to stop her," said June.

"Come on, girls, let's go!" said Danny.

Piper stepped forward but the other girls stood in their places. They weren't sure whether or not to trust this man since they just met him.

"Who are you?" asked Gwen.

"Danny Aerrow," he replied with a nod. "What, have you got a problem with that?"

"I don't have a problem with that," said Rukia. All the other girls shook their heads in response.

"Then come on, let's go!" said Danny while motioning with his hand.

Danny, June, Piper and the other girls ran down the street to go after Azula. They had to stop her or else Dark Ace's goal would finally be accomplished.

* * *

In the tunnel leading to the meteorite, Azula ran with one intention in mind: to prove that she had what it takes to make the two worlds merge into one.

She laughed as she ran and said deliriously, "My time has come! The universe is mine!"

* * *

Dark Ace was still trying to hit Aerrow with more shots but to no avail. His frustration was making it harder to shoot so he kept missing.

"I'll fry you, mammal!" shouted Dark Ace. "You give me that rock!"

Aerrow climbed down from the coal drop and landed in the middle of the road. Looking ahead yielded a taxi with a clothed skeleton spread out over the hood. Aerrow ran away from the taxi not wanting to become the next victim.

Now Dark Ace had climbed out of the coal drop. Screaming in irritation, he chased after Aerrow while holding up his sword. Aerrow saw Dark Ace coming, and so he pulled out his daggers again igniting them. Their weapons clashed against each other in a brilliant display of sparks. Aerrow was strong enough to push back on Dark Ace, and without warning, he brought his blades forward and kicked Dark Ace in the stomach. He ran off through the road away from the evil ruler.

(A/N: That fight isn't in the movie. I just felt like adding it.)

Dark Ace recovered from the attack and once again went after Aerrow. Still thinking the plumber had the rock, he was determined to get it no matter what.

* * *

The meteorite began to glow furiously as Azula had now taken the missing piece out of June's bracelet and brought it close to the small hole where it would fit. Small streaks of purple lightning were coming out of the meteorite to the rock as Azula brought it closer.

Azula wanted to savour the moment so she took it slow as madness formed in her eyes. She cried out, "My time has come to fulfill my destiny!"

By that time, Danny, June and the others were arriving. June had finished explaining what were to happen, saying, "...and the rock will merge the two dimensions."

June turned to see Azula was about to put the rock in the hole so she tried to reason with her. "Azula, don't!" she said.

Azula looked up and replied, "You're too late. You see? I do have the power to merge the worlds, princess." Purple sparks flew up from the meteorite as she talked, meaning the process was almost complete.

"It's not too late," said June. "We've got to stop her."

Danny ran forward and said, "All right. Come on, girls."

"Where are we going?" wondered Rose.

"Back to where you came, it's this way."

More sparks flew out of the meteorite. Piper and the other girls were going to go back to their world while Danny and June would stay behind to stop Azula. Danny led the girls down to the side as quickly as he could.

* * *

Back in the city, Dark Ace walked forward on a raised platform while steam and fire shot out from metal gratings. At the far end of the platform was Aerrow, and he was approaching Dark Ace.

Aerrow had his daggers sheathed again and held up the fake bracelet in his right hand. "Come and get it, stink breath!" he shouted.

Using his left hand, Aerrow felt around inside Danny's tool belt around his waist. He was hoping to find something useful Danny had given him when they traded belts. Something small and round was in a pocket. Not knowing what it was, he took it out anyway.

At that moment, all the citizens looked at what Aerrow held so they all screamed in fear and ran away. It was the object Danny had collected from June's father.

"It's a bob-omb!" shouted a woman named Rikku (_Final Fantasy X_).

"He's got a bob-omb!" shouted a man named Abel (_Street Fighter IV_).

Aerrow wondered why everyone suddenly ran from the sight of the object. It didn't seem like it could do anything bad, but that's when Aerrow noticed something else.

Dark Ace opened his eyes in fright and whispered, "Bob-omb!"

Aerrow got a stern look on his face after seeing Dark Ace. _He must be afraid of it, too_, he thought. Aerrow then began to wind up the key in the bob-omb's back. Dark Ace stood motionless when he saw Aerrow was serious about using it.

Aerrow knelt down after winding up the key and set the bob-omb on the ground. The bob-omb was then activated. Its little feet carried it forward while the fuse in its head was ignited.

Dark Ace stepped back because he knew bob-ombs may be small but they were dangerous. The bob-omb kept moving forward, but then it fell down when the pavement underneath it crumbled.

"Messed up again, mammal!" Dark Ace said in relief.

Aerrow saw the bob-omb fall down to the street. With it gone, he would now have to think of another plan. Dark Ace continued advancing to Aerrow with his sword drawn.

The bob-omb fell down a small crevice covered in fungus.

While waving the decoy bracelet, Aerrow said, "All right! Come on! Come and get it! Come on, you knuckle head! Let's see what you're made of!"

The bob-omb had now landed on the street. Even though it fell from its starting point, it was still going and wouldn't stop until it was finished.

* * *

The meteorite room was now bursting with sparks. Danny led the girls over to the portal. They couldn't do anything in this world, so they had to go back and do the best they could to tell others about Dark Ace's plan.

"Don't look down!" Danny told them.

"Get there and tell everybody!" added June.

Ty Lee was the first to go, and she was followed by Gwen, then Rukia, and finally Rose. The portal dissolved and re-formed every time someone passed through it.

As the girls left, Danny shouted, "Get back to Brooklyn and tell everyone about the invasion and the Heaven Smiles!"

Azula smiled devilishly as the rock was almost in place. More lightning formed around the piece she held and it pushed her back, but she pressed onward, determined to finish what she started.

Now it was Piper's turn to head through the portal. She didn't feel right about leaving her boyfriend but there was nothing she could do for him. In a worried tone, she said, "Good luck, Danny!" and she went back to Brooklyn.

"It's incredible!" shouted Azula.

The rock was now fitted into the hole and Azula thought she'd finally done it. All of a sudden, electricity coursed through her body. Her face showed a horrified look as she let out a low groan. Azula screamed as the meteorite's power overwhelmed her body and she was pushed back by a pulse of purple energy.

Danny and June watched the whole thing and were left aghast at what they saw. Azula hit the wall, but all that remained of her was her skeleton. Small flames and smoke arose from around the remains after the impact.

(A/N: Yay! Azula's dead! You don't know how many times I've wanted that to happen to her while watching _Avatar_.)

"Yikes!" said June.

"Wow, she sure makes an impression," said Danny.

The jaw of Azula's skeleton then opened up after it crashed. It would remain there embedded in the rock permanently as a warning to anyone who tried to merge the dimensions.

"That's what Dark Ace meant," said June. "Only I can withstand the force." Turning to the meteorite, she said, "Come on."

June knelt on the meteorite with no problem. Danny, however, couldn't approach it as waves of purple energy spun around it to prevent him from going farther. June looked until she found where the piece was placed. She tried to get it out on her own, but it was no use.

"It's jammed in! I can't get it!" cried June. "Danny, we've got to stop it! We've got to get it out! Grab on to me!"

June looked out to see Danny couldn't enter so she stretched out her hand. Miraculously, Danny was now able to get past the pulsing energy. As long as June held on to Danny, she would share her immunity from the meteorite's power with him. Danny entered the meteorite safely and knelt down next to June with an exhausted look on his face like he had just run a mile: entering the meteorite was a lot more tiring than he thought. But he soon regained his strength when the thought of the two worlds merging filled his head, so he would have to prevent that along with June.

* * *

Dark Ace was now drawing closer to Aerrow. He thought he would soon have the meteorite piece and he would then deal with the plumber once and for all.

Aerrow merely stood there smirking and shook the decoy in his hand. "Come and get it," he said.

Dark Ace stretched out his hand to grab the fake bracelet. Aerrow pulled it away from Dark Ace, and using his free hand, he brought out one of his daggers and ignited it. He swiped it at Dark Ace's sword and hit the firebolt crystal on the end of the hilt. The crystal was now damaged so the blades shut off by themselves.

Aerrow smiled after making Dark Ace defenceless so he sheathed his dagger. Dark Ace groaned in annoyance and tried to make his sword turn back on, but it wouldn't work.

Just then, Aerrow had a weird feeling coming from his hand. He looked at it and saw it disintegrating. Aerrow's eyes open wide with fright as he saw his whole arm was disintegrating.

Dark Ace looked down at his sword and saw it was disintegrating too, and was spreading to his arms. That's when he realised what was happening.

"It's melting," said Dark Ace. "We're merging." Dark Ace then figured out that Aerrow was only distracting him from getting the real rock yet the dimensions were now merging.

"You don't have the rock!" said Dark Ace. "You filthy mammal!" Dark Ace then laughed sinisterly as he saw his plans were now coming to reality. "We're merging!"

Aerrow's body disintegrated as he looked on in disbelief until he was no longer standing there. Dark Ace's body also disintegrated while he continued to laugh.

* * *

Danny looked at the meteorite piece and pondered what the best way to remove it was. He then pulled out a power drill from Aerrow's tool belt and shoved it between a crack in the rock and the meteorite.

"I'm gonna drill it out!" he said.

Danny activated the power drill and small purple sparks shot out while he held it in place. Suddenly, the meteorite's power was too much for the drill and so it shot out of Danny's hand. Both Danny and June looked to see the drill bounce away.

"Hold on to me, all right?" Danny said worriedly, making June nod in agreement.

The worst part was that Danny wasn't finished with making the hole big enough. That's when he remembered he had attained magical powers. Thinking there was some way he could get out the rock, he pointed his finger at the hole he made.

"Please let this work," said Danny.

Danny closed his eyes and concentrated hard. A small green flash emitted from his finger and then turned into a beam of light. The beam seared into the meteorite, and Danny opened his eyes to see what he was doing. He smiled when he saw he was using magic.

"Give me the wheel puller," said Danny. "It looks like a corkscrew."

June looked through the tool belt until she found the tool Danny described. "This?" she said, showing it to him.

"Yeah."

Danny made the beam disappear and grabbed the wheel puller from June. He placed it in the whole he made and began twisting the top. The rod in the middle bore its way down into the meteorite as small sparks flew out of it. Danny was determined to get this done fast so he could go help Aerrow.

* * *

Back in the human world, Piper and the other girls had arrived on the excavation site to warn everyone about Dark Ace. Piper was held back by a security guard while she pointed out something going on in Manhattan.

"Look," she said. "It's Dark Ace's tower."

At that moment, Dark Ace's tower appeared out of nowhere in Manhattan. It was in the same spot where two towers once stood.

(A/N: I mean no disrespect to all you people out there if you are family members of the victims of 9/11. My deepest condolences go out to you all. I only wrote that part down because that's what happens in the movie and it was released in 1993.)

"Those guys will do anything for publicity," said Moss. He looked at everything and thought this was some hoax made up by the university so he wouldn't have to keep working.

Aerrow and Dark Ace soon appeared in front of everyone. All the people who watched stood in awe when two people suddenly came out of thin air.

"Aerrow?" Piper said in disbelief.

Three Heaven Smiles had also appeared and they were standing behind Dark Ace who threw away his useless weapon. He gazed out and said, "It's Brooklyn! My world!" Turning to a Heaven Smile, he grabbed its weapon and said demandingly, "Give me that devo gun!"

Dark Ace was now holding a de-evolution gun and he knew who was going to be his first target. Aerrow jumped out of the way just before Dark Ace pulled the trigger. A blue beam shot out from the barrel and ended up hitting who was behind Aerrow. Unfortunately, it was Moss. His body then began to change back into the earlier stages of humans. When the beam subsided, all that was left of Moss was a chimpanzee in his clothes.

"Not again!" said Ty Lee.

"What is this?" said Rose.

Everyone looked as Moss jumped after being de-evolved. He made 'ook' noises and smiled like any chimpanzee would do.

"Monkey!" said Dark Ace, smiling.

Moss turned to Aerrow and smiled while bearing his teeth.

"Moss?" said Aerrow in disbelief.

The only response Moss gave was a slap to his own forehead while making 'ook' noises again. All the people laughed at the scene while Moss opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. Hamish was so distraught over it that he went over and picked up his boss.

"Mr. Moss," he said, "what'd they do to ya?"

With that spectacle over, Dark Ace turned his attention back to Aerrow. "And now," he said with intent, "I'm gonna make a monkey out of you, plumber!"

Aerrow was still lying on the ground. With no way to get out in time, he reached into Danny's tool belt again and found the mushroom his brother pulled out earlier.

"Trust the fungus," Aerrow said to himself.

Dark Ace fired the de-evolution gun once more. Much to his chagrin, he saw the mushroom in Aerrow's hand expand. The mushroom was used like a shield as it protected Aerrow from the de-evolution beam. Dark Ace continued firing, but Aerrow soon stood up and flicked the mushroom at Dark Ace, knocking the de-evolution gun out of his hands. Now Aerrow was on equal ground with Dark Ace.

* * *

Back on the meteorite, Danny had now managed to fit a crowbar in the hole. June joined in with him, and with their combined strength, they had removed the rock from the meteorite. A beam of purple light soon came up straight out of the hole once the rock was released. The energy swirling around the meteorite had also vanished.

* * *

Dark Ace shouted in frustration for not having de-evolved Aerrow. The shouting was silenced as everyone saw that he, Aerrow and the Heaven Smiles were disintegrating. Their bodies appeared back in the magical world with Aerrow standing by himself again and Dark Ace a few feet in front of him. The Heaven Smiles also appeared right behind Dark Ace.

Aerrow stood around in confusion, and breathed in deeply after going through that experience. The two dimensions were now separate again.

* * *

The bob-omb slowly walked across the road. Cars were driving by it without knowing that the small object was making its way.

One driver, a man named Mangus (_Brütal Legend_), was going at a normal pace while paying attention to the road. The bob-omb came up in front of him a few feet away and that's what sent him into a panic.

"Bob-omb!" he shouted.

Mangus closed his eyes and slammed on the brakes as hard as he could. The car came to a stop a few inches before one of the tires ran over the bob-omb. The little black bomb still made its way across the road after nearly causing an accident.

* * *

Danny and June were now back in the city. Their mission to stop the dimensions from merging had been successful so now there was only one thing left to do: stop Dark Ace. They ran along a raised platform hoping to get to Aerrow in time. Danny froze when he saw something come up out of the side.

Two de-evolution guns were being held out by someone. The one holding the guns is what put Danny on the defensive. It was a Heaven Smile who made out laughs that sounded like it was saying, "Take the guns! Go!"

June willingly took the guns from the Heaven Smile as she recognised the harmonica around its neck.

"What are you doing?" Danny said in protest.

"It's okay," said June as she handed a gun to Danny. "He's a friend."

Danny didn't realise that it was actually Yun-seong who handed them the guns. When he and June left, Yun-seong blew into his harmonica and laughed as he watched them leave.

* * *

The bob-omb was now on the other side of the road. It walked in front of a wall, and surprisingly, it started walking up the wall. The bob-omb continued its trek up the wall since gravity was not an issue with it.

* * *

Danny and June had now gotten to where the battle was taking place. They pushed past some citizens just so they could be able to see what was happening.

"Aerrow!" called June.

Aerrow heard his name and looked up to see Danny and June. They could see that Aerrow was now facing Dark Ace with four Heaven Smiles. Dark Ace was furious that his plans had been ruined and he was now going to take it out on Aerrow.

Dark Ace pointed to Aerrow and shouted to the Heaven Smiles, "Shoot him! Shoot him!"

At that moment, some familiar music was playing. Aerrow looked up from the crowd and saw Yun-seong playing on his harmonica. It was the same tune to the elevator music. All the other Heaven Smiles then began dancing to it, making Dark Ace more enraged.

Danny ran past the crowd with both de-evolution guns. He suddenly looked to his left as he heard a whistle. A pair of Stompers was then thrown into his arms. Danny looked at who had thrown them and saw Rangiku standing there with a smile on her face. It was another act of help for the two brothers.

Dark Ace looked at the dancing Heaven Smiles in fury. He grabbed a fireball gun from one of them and shouted, "Stupid!" Dark Ace landed a punch so hard on one of the Heaven Smiles that it knocked all of them down like dominoes.

Meanwhile, the bob-omb kept climbing up the wall. The fuse on its head was now getting shorter and soon it would show its potential.

Danny put on the Stompers that Rangiku had given him and clicked his heels together. He soared as the Stompers lifted him from the air pressure.

As Danny rose up, he turns to you, the reader, and says, "Yeah, I know that I can fly on the show. But this is what happens in the movie, so the author has to write it down."

Unfortunately, Dark Ace saw Danny coming. He got his gun ready and shouted, "Ah, plumber!"

A fireball barely missed Danny and crashed into a building. All the citizens, along with June, gasped as Danny was nearly hit. Dark Ace fired another shot at Danny and it was now coming his way. That's when Danny concentrated hard once more, hoping he had a power to save him. Danny's body then began to glow white until everyone could see through him. His intangibility allowed the fireball to pass harmlessly through his body and crash into a neon sign.

Danny changed back to normal and landed next to Aerrow while Dark Ace shouted in rage, "You plumbers!"

Another fireball was now targeting the two brothers. Danny grabbed his brother and concentrated again. They were now both intangible so the fireball went through them and hit a picture of Dark Ace on a billboard.

Now the bob-omb was walking underneath a metal grating. The wind-up key was now reaching its end and the fuse was almost gone.

After Dark Ace's attack, it was now Aerrow and Danny's turn when their bodies were solid again. Aerrow got a de-evolution gun from Danny and together, the two of them fired off blue beams towards Dark Ace. The evil ruler could do nothing but stand in place as he was hit with the beams. Everyone could see that his face was changing into a snarl of sharp teeth and his fingers were growing claws.

Aerrow and Danny kept firing unaware that the bob-omb had now stopped under Dark Ace. The small object made some beeping sounds and finally reached its end. A huge explosion came out from under Dark Ace and sent him skyrocketing. Aerrow and Danny averted their eyes after witnessing the sudden blast.

Dark Ace fell back down screaming like he had something lodged in his throat and crashed back in the coal drop.

The two brothers got closer to the coal drop once they saw Dark Ace was there. Everything was quiet as they, and every citizen watching, were curious to see what became of the evil ruler. A few seconds passed by and nothing happened, leading people to believe that Dark Ace had perished from the fall.

What everyone saw next was a shock. Dark Ace emerged from the coal drop, but not as they expected him to be. Instead, what they saw was a hideous beast. It looked like a giant turtle with piercing red eyes, red hair like fire, a green, scaly head and brown, scaly skin. Horns twisted out of its head and its jagged shell was green with spikes protruding from it. Its mouth contained razor-sharp teeth, and sharp claws stuck out from its fingers and toes. A long, spiked tail stuck out from the bottom of the shell and the creature also had spiked bands around its neck and arms. This was Dark Ace's de-evolved form, the Giga Bowser.

Aerrow and Danny screamed in fright from seeing Dark Ace ending up like this. The former evolved being roared and bared its teeth, causing the citizens to run away from sheer terror.

The two brothers turned back to Dark Ace to finish him off once and for all. Filling with confidence, Aerrow said, "See you later, alligator!"

Aerrow and Danny once again used their de-evolution guns against Dark Ace. The blue beams flew from the guns, targeting the beast. Dark Ace continued roaring as the beams were hitting him, causing him to de-evolve again.

The two brothers stopped their firing to see what was now happening. Dark Ace received the blow but something came unexpected. He then started to climb out of the coal drop and was heading for Aerrow and Danny.

Thinking fast, Aerrow dropped his de-evolution gun and drew his daggers. The weapons in Aerrow's hands ignited. Aerrow then concentrated like Danny did while Dark Ace got closer. In an instant, blue energy was pulsing around Aerrow's body as he could feel the power from his weapons. Aerrow leapt and spun around in the air. His arms then appeared to transform into wings when he held up his daggers. Bringing his arms forward, Aerrow fired a large pulse of blue energy, the Lightning Claw, which was headed for Dark Ace. The shot hit Dark Ace right in his chest and sent him back into the coal drop.

Dark Ace stood up after the attack and was now de-evolving again. This time, his form changed into the Bowser, a smaller version of the Giga Bowser. Everyone watched as Dark Ace fell out of the coal drop, heading for the street. His body was now changing into a green slime that was dropping slowly. Dark Ace had de-evolved back into the primordial state. What was left of him hit the road with a big splash.

The battle was over, and Aerrow and Danny emerged as the victors. Soon, everyone cheered at the two brothers for destroying Dark Ace. Aerrow and Danny then waved to the citizens as they were now declared heroes. June looked and smiled at the two brothers for they had saved her kingdom.

Danny turned to Aerrow and said, "Need a lift?"

"What?" Aerrow wondered.

"Come on, get on my feet."

"Oh, right."

Aerrow got on top of Danny's Stompers and he clicked his heels. The metal boots let out beeping noises until they activated. Aerrow and Danny shot into the air while the citizens continued cheering. Aerrow waved to all of them while Danny held out his hand in a peace sign. The two of them landed on the other side of the street where June was waiting for them.

"Danny, Aerrow!" said June happily. She went over to the brothers and embraced them both in a big hug.

All the citizens danced around and cheered as they were now rid of their evil ruler. Some of them had started to remove all traces of Dark Ace by painting over the billboards with his face on them. The Heaven Smiles danced along with the citizens. No one would ever be able to order them around again.

* * *

Back in Dark Ace's tower, the giant ball of fungus hung from above the throne. It then fell out from the funnel and landed in the throne while it started to change. The fungus had now transformed into a person. It was a man who looked of Asian heritage with short, black hair and brown eyes complimented with glasses. He was dressed in a blue business shirt with a red tie, black pants and black shoes. This man was King Michael Lee, June's father and the true ruler of the magical world. The de-evolution process on him had worn off after so many years and he was now back to his original self.

Michael then coughed into his hand as some fungus spit out from it. Sitting up, he said, "I'm back. Love those plumbers." He then proceeded to get what was left of the fungus off his clothes.

* * *

Aerrow, Danny and June had now walked back into the meteorite room. With Dark Ace finally gone and June saved, they could now go home. Aerrow walked over to where the portal was while Danny remained at the top with June.

Aerrow touched the wall to feel the portal, but his hand wouldn't go through it. "It's solid," he said.

June extended her right wrist to show the meteorite piece back on her bracelet. Two beams of purple light then protruded from it—one headed for the portal while the other went to the meteorite. The portal started to ripple once the light shone upon it, indicating that it was now passable.

"All right, c'mon, let's go!" said Danny as he held onto June.

Danny tried to take June with her but she stood in place. She shook her head and said, "I can't."

Danny was surprised by June's reaction. He had gone into this world to bring her back, and now she didn't want to leave.

"You mean you want to stay?" Danny said in dismay.

"Well," explained June, "until we get things settled here, and I can get to know my father."

Danny felt his heart breaking upon hearing June. He truly cared about her and now she was saying that she can't go with him.

"C'mon, June, you know how I feel about you, right?" asked Danny. "I… I want to be with you."

"I do too," replied June, "but I can't."

Aerrow soon walked over to them, seeing what his brother was trying to do. Out of concern, Aerrow said, "She's trying to tell you that she can't leave here until she knows where she belongs. If you loved her, you would understand that."

Danny understood what Aerrow meant, but then he decided to take a chance. He slowly came towards June and kissed her gently on her lips. June accepted the kiss and kissed Danny in return. The two of them did care about each other, but they couldn't be together right now.

Aerrow felt awkward for seeing the kiss and said, "And if I had any sense, I'd mind my own business."

Danny broke the kiss and pulled away from June. They looked at each other and they saw love and concern in each other's eyes.

Aerrow knew it would be harder for Danny to leave if they stayed so he grabbed his brother and said, "Come on."

The two brothers walked down to the portal. They stopped before it to look back at June. Standing next to her was Monroe who smiled and waved at Aerrow and Danny for their bravery. The two brothers waved back in return and turned to face the portal.

June extended her wrist again and the beams of light shot out to the portal and the meteorite. Aerrow walked in first while Danny continued to wave goodbye to the woman he loved.

Aerrow's upper body then came out of the portal, saying, "It's over. Come on, Danny, come on."

Aerrow pulled his brother in with him and they headed back to their world. Once they were gone, June lowered her wrist and the two beams of light faded. She was now with Monroe in the meteorite room. Sadness welled up within her as tears fell from her eyes.

Yun-seong then entered the room and stood behind June. While waving his hand, he miraculously said, "Bye."

* * *

BlueTiger321: And that's the end of this chapter. How sad.

Danny: Aerrow, I hate you for taking me away from June!

Aerrow: Hey, don't get mad at me! This is what happens in the movie! Besides, you should be getting mad at the author for writing it!

Danny: Yeah, you're right! *turns into his half-ghost self*

BlueTiger321: O_O Wait, Danny! The story's not done yet! There's still the epilogue!

June: Yeah, and I'm still here.

Danny: June! I love you!

June: I love you, too!

BlueTiger321: So, the last bit of this story is coming up next. Until next time, folks.

Aerrow: Read and review!

Danny and June: *off-screen making out*


	11. Epilogue: Heroes

Epilogue: Heroes

BlueTiger321: So here is the epilogue to my story. All I'm going to say is read it to find out the ending.

* * *

It was now three weeks after everything happened. Aerrow and Danny were now back in their apartment going about their lives as usual. Their plumbing business was now the best in Brooklyn since Moss was no longer qualified to do anything. The families of the missing girls had also offered rewards for their returns, and all the girls agreed that Aerrow and Danny deserved them. Now the two brothers got to keep both their home and their business.

(A/N: That's not what really happens in the movie, but I decided to add it.)

The television was on and was now showing _Our Miraculous World_. Some odd music was playing and the show's host, Kisuke Urahara, said, "Are these the sounds of a music that comes to us across the vastness of space? Judge for yourself."

While the television played, Aerrow was in the kitchen with Piper getting dinner ready. Aerrow looked over to his girlfriend and said, "Hey, I've never seen you wear that crystal before."

"That's what you said the last time you saw it, Mr. Wonderful," said Piper jokingly.

The two of them shared a quick kiss before Aerrow noticed his brother wasn't at the table. He looked out at the living room to see his brother watching television depressed. Danny was now back in his human form. Over the last three weeks, he'd been able to take control over his new magic abilities, but not being with June had made it feel worthless.

"Danny, are you gonna stop moping?" called Aerrow. "Come on! Danny, come and eat."

Danny was about to come to dinner, but that's when he saw something on the television. It was a special report on _Our Miraculous World_ that talked about the previous incident with Dark Ace. Kisuke said, "We now bring you the story of the Aerrow Brothers."

"Aerrow, we're on _Our Miraculous World_! Hurry up!" called Danny, gesturing with his hands.

Aerrow and Piper went over to Danny to look at the television. Kisuke continued saying, "These two heroes courageously crossed a dimensional bridge"—as Kisuke gave his report, video footage of a Heaven Smile was displayed on the television; it switched back to Kisuke reporting in front of a live crowd—"and managed to return the missing Brooklyn girls, and save a parallel world from a ruthless dictator."

Aerrow and Piper both laughed in joy to see the report. To Aerrow, it felt good to get some kind of recognition.

"You're preaching to the choir," said Danny, responding to the report.

"I'd call them the Super Aerrow Brothers," said Kisuke.

The two brothers gave surprised looks to be given that title, but they didn't seem to mind at all. Piper even agreed with it when she said, "Yes."

_It has a nice ring to it_, Aerrow thought.

Aerrow and Danny smiled at each other and then brought their hands together to do their secret high five. "Glug, glug, glug, glug!" they said in unison.

The group then heard a knock at the door.

"It's open," called Aerrow.

The door swung open to reveal June. She was back in her regular clothes, but they were singed at the tips of the sleeves. She had a look of distress on her face and her cheeks were spotted with soot. In her right hand she carried a fireball gun and ammo carriers were criss-crossed over her chest.

"Danny, Aerrow!" she called out.

Danny ran to the door, feeling ecstatic to hear that familiar voice. "June!" he cried out in jubilation.

"You've gotta come with me! I need your help!"

Aerrow and Piper went over while Danny asked, "Why, what's wrong?"

June swung the fireball gun into her other hand and said, "You're never gonna believe this."

Aerrow was quick to respond as he reached for his pieces of armour and said, "I believe it."

"You do?" asked Danny.

Aerrow nodded his head and replied, "I believe." If this whole experience had taught Aerrow one thing, it's that there are certain things worth believing.

Danny smiled at his brother and quickly changed into his half-ghost persona, saying, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

June simply smiled, happy to see that the two men she trusted would once again help her in her time of need.

* * *

Back in Aerrow and Danny's apartment, two Japanese businessmen named Byakuya Kuchiki and Jushiro Ukitake (both from _Bleach_) were speaking.

"Well, I must say," said Byakuya, "we have a very exciting proposal."

"A video game based on your many adventures," said Jushiro.

"What would you call it?"

The two businessmen were, in fact, speaking to Travis and Jack sitting on the couch. They figured they might get something out of this whole adventure.

Travis held his hands up and said, "Travis's World."

Jack shook his head and said, "The Indomitable Jack."

The two cousins looked at each other and they both agreed on the perfect title. Looking at the businessmen, they said in the unison, "The Super Dark Ace Cousins!"

**THE END**

* * *

BlueTiger321: And thus concludes my story. I hope you all enjoyed it. For my next story, I'm thinking of doing a crossover with _Storm Hawks_ and _Avatar: The Last Airbender_.

Aerrow: A crossover involving me and my friends? Sounds good to me!

Piper: Yeah, and hopefully I'll have a bigger part in it.

Danny: Hey, how come Travis and Jack get to have their own video game?

Travis: Because we're the smart ones!

Jack: I concur, cousin!

Travis: We're not really cousins, you numskull!

June: But Danny, you and I got back together. Isn't that good enough?

Danny: You're right, June! *kisses June*

June: *giggles* Oh, Danny.

BlueTiger321: So folks, just you wait when I get my next story up. But until then...

Everyone: Read and review!


End file.
